


Jump Then Fall

by thesterekproject



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Stiles
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekproject/pseuds/thesterekproject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uhm, mi chiamo Stiles. Parlo con Derek Hale?”<br/>“Sì,” Ed ecco che sembrava già irritato. “Come posso esserti utile?”<br/>“Io, uh, ho visto il tuo sito internet,” Stiles esordì, indicando lo schermo del portatile senza motivo. “Sai, a proposito del sesso. E sei un Dom e roba del genere e... vorrei che tu mi dominassi, per piacere.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jump Then Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002327) by [linksofmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories). 



> Eccoci al nostro secondo lavoro... e già andiamo sul pesante, zamzam!  
> Inizio con il dirvi che avrà più capitoli e... nieeeente, basta, spero che apprezzerete. Complimenti alla Swift che decide sempre i titoli delle fanfic Sterek (?) \commoss  
> Kudos, commenti e recensioni anche per l'autrice originale sono sempre graditi. See you soon!  
> 

« Sei sicuro di sapere quello che stai facendo? » Scott domandò.

« No, ma lo farò comunque, » Stiles fece spallucce, continuando a scorrere il sito.

Scott sembrava preoccupato e Stiles l'aveva capito. Davvero. Diamine, era preoccupato anche lui, ma aveva preso la sua decisione. Era quello che avrebbe fatto e non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

Anche se, in effetti, aveva ancora tempo per tirarsi indietro dal momento in cui non aveva preso appuntamento ancora con nessuno.

« Siamo al college da un mese, Stiles, » Scott asserì. « _Un mese_. Non è nemmeno abbastanza per decidere che, beh, non perderai la tua verginità in circostanze normali. »

« Non è questo, » Stiles soggiunse, mettendo fine alla sua ricerca per dare un'occhiata al profilo di un altro tizio. « E' solo che l'ho avuta così a lungo che potrei anche perderla con qualcuno che sa quello che fa. »

« Sì, ma... » La voce di Scott si affievolì, mentre si guardava in giro nella biblioteca, per poi sporgersi sul tavolo ed abbassare il tono. « Un Master professionista? Sarà tipo una roba alla Christian Grey? »

« Amico, non metterla sullo stesso piano di quello schifo di libri, » gli fece eco Stiles. « Inoltre questi tizi fanno cose legali. »

« Ma come fai ad esserne sicuro? »

« Perché hanno dei siti internet. »

Okay, quella non era stata la sua scusa migliore.

Ma niente sembrava più una buona scusa. Lo sapeva che stava facendo la figura dello stupido incosciente, ma ad una parte di lui non interessava. Lo voleva.

Anche se avrebbe dovuto pagare uno sconosciuto a caso per fingere di essere attratto da lui, lo voleva comunque. 

L'aveva avuto in testa sin dal liceo, sin da quando i ragazzi della squadra di lacrosse erano diventati molto più attraenti di Lydia Martin. Adesso aveva diciotto anni e nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo.

Poteva farlo, ma non sapeva veramente come. Se la sarebbe probabilmente fatta sotto, ad ogni modo.

« Vieni alla festa della confraternita questo fine settimana, » Scott propose. « Ci sono quattro ragazzi gay da me, ci starebbero sicuramente con te. »

« Passo. »

« Andiamo, non vuoi viverti appieno il college? »

« Lo sto facendo, » Stiles rispose, facendo cenno alla pila di libri accanto a lui. « E ora sto per prendere un appuntamento con... »

Scorse la pagina su cui si trovava al momento, imbattendosi in un indirizzo che distava giusto trenta minuti dal campus.

« Derek Hale. »

« Chi? »

« Derek Hale, » Stiles ripeté, cliccando velocemente sul link. « Vive qui vicino, ha anche delle ottime recensioni, e _cazzo_. »

« Cosa? »

Stiles voltò il portatile e Scott strabuzzò gli occhi dinnanzi allo schermo. « Okay, questo dev'essere photoshoppato, nessuno può essere così figo. »

« Esatto... oppure ha rubato una foto da un manifesto pubblicitario di Abercrombie & Fitch. »

« Viene dalla California, ha frequentato il college a New York, è stato un anno all'estero in Italia, a quanto pare parla fluentemente in italiano, » Scott lesse, improvvisamente interessato. « E' un architetto ed ha una proprio studio, quindi penso che puoi controllare se è tutto legale o meno. Amico, se ci fosse la sua versione al femminile, vorrei sicuramente conoscerla. »

« E Allison? »

« Ha detto che dobbiamo prenderci una pausa, » Scott si strinse nelle spalle, « E' in Francia, mentre io sono... qui. »

Ne avevano parlato un centinaio di volte. Scott era distrutto dal fatto che Allison si fosse presa un anno sabbatico per “ritrovare se stessa” in Francia. Stiles non la biasimava. La madre e la zia erano morte ad un anno di distanza l'una dall'altra e suo nonno era stato portato in un ospedale psichiatrico. La ragazza aveva bisogno di una pausa. Stiles la capiva benissimo.

Scott era più che affranto e, sebbene si ostinasse a dire che se la cavava, era ovvio che non stesse bene.

« E' un... Dom da sei anni, » Scott continuò. « Ha delle fantastiche recensioni, ma tutti potrebbero scriverle su internet e.. oh. »

« Cosa? » Stiles chiese. « Amico, è stato tutto magnifico fino all' 'oh'. »

« E' nato nell' '85. »

« Quindi? »

« Quindi tu sei nato nel '95. »

« Ancora non capisco dove tu voglia andare a parare. »

« E' di dieci anni più grande di te, » Scott aggiunse. « E' un decennio di differenza. »

« Wow, Scott, congratulazioni per le tue abilità base di matematica. »

Scott roteò lo sguardo, restituendo il portatile a Stiles oltre il tavolo.

« Sto solo dicendo che è un divario bello grosso. »

« Sì, ma io ho diciotto anni, » Stiles fece spallucce. « Sono maggiorenne. »

Ritornò al sito, vedendo perlopiù le notizie che Scott gli aveva già detto, con l'aggiunta di qualche informazione sessualmente esplicita che avrebbe dovuto sicuramente ricontrollare. C'era una finestra in alto con i contatti e Stiles cercò il suo numero, mentre il cellulare gli pesava come un macigno in tasca al solo pensiero.

« Credo che lo chiamerò. »

« Cosa? » Scott lo sovrastò. « _Ora?_ »

« Sì, perché no? » 

« Siamo in una biblioteca. » 

« Non sul piano dove bisogna fare silenzio, » Stiles lo corresse, recuperando il cellulare dalla tasca prima di perdere la pazienza. Digitò il numero e portò l'apparecchio all'orecchio, sorridendo a Scott in un modo che sperava lo facesse sembrare sicuro di sé. 

Qualcuno rispose al terzo squillo. « Pronto? »

La voce non era né tanto dura né profonda come se la sarebbe aspettata, ma stava funzionando, facendo ribollire qualcosa direttamente nello stomaco di Stiles.

« Pronto? » La voce ripeté.

« Uh, giusto, salve. »

_Tutto liscio._

« Con chi parlo? » 

« Stiles. » 

« Non è una risposta alla mia domanda. » 

Okay, il tipo aveva ragione. « Um, mi chiamo Stiles. Parlo con Derek Hale? » 

« Sì, » ed ecco che sembrava già irritato. « Come posso esserti utile? » 

« Io, uh, ho visto il tuo sito internet, » Stiles esordì, indicando lo schermo del portatile senza motivo. « Sai, a proposito del sesso. E tu sei un Dom e roba del genere e... vorrei che tu mi dominassi, per piacere. » 

Fu in quel momento che Scott scoppiò nella risata che aveva trattenuto per i precedenti trenta secondi. Stiles gli gettò un quadernetto in testa, ma l'altro lo raccolse, continuando a ridere sotto i baffi. 

« Sai, la maggioranza delle persone che mi chiamano per questo non sono molto nervose, » Derek disse. 

« Sì, beh, io sono nervoso. » 

« Ti va di dirmi il perché? » 

Il tipo scontroso di qualche secondo prima era completamente scomparso ed era stato rimpiazzato con... _questo_. Questa voce calma, tranquilla e posata a cui Stiles voleva soltanto obbedire. Ed era una cosa piuttosto spaventosa.

E sexy.

« Non ho mai fatto una cosa del genere prima d'ora, » Stiles si spiegò. « E tu potresti essere un assassino. » 

« Giuro di non essere un assassino. » 

« Questo è esattamente ciò che un assassino direbbe. » 

Ci fu una lieve risatina dall'altra parte della linea e Stiles si agitò un po' sulla sedia, mordendosi un labbro. Si era già invaghito della voce dell'uomo e, se somigliava anche solo minimamente a quello della foto, beh, Stiles sarebbe stato totalmente condannato. 

« Che ne dici se fissiamo un appuntamento ed io posso provarti che non sono un assassino? »

« Così, all'improvviso? » 

« Così, all'improvviso. » Derek ripeté. « Hai una penna? » 

« Ho un foglio bianco di Word, » Stiles rispose, aprendo Word e portando le dita alla tastiera.

« Bene, La Lune sulla Terza Strada, » Derek esordì. « Sabato. Alle sei. Porta una copia dei risultati dei tuoi test ed una lista delle tue precedenti esperienze sessuali. Intesi? » 

« Sì. » 

« Non fare tardi. » 

« No, certo. » 

« Bravo ragazzo. » 

E così Derek chiuse la chiamata, lasciando a Stiles un cuore martellante e una grossa quantità di ansia in corpo. Allontanò il cellulare dall'orecchio, riponendolo sul tavolo.

« Quindi? » 

« Andremo a cena insieme sabato. » 

« Così, all'improvviso? » Scott domandò, accigliandosi.

« Sì, così, all'improvviso. » 

– – 

Aveva chiamato Derek di mercoledì e adesso era sabato ed erano le cinque e stava per avere un infarto. Non aveva nemmeno idea del perché. Lo studio di Derek era veritiero, lui era immacolato, nel senso che aveva persino sempre rispettato il segnale dello 'stop' per la strada.

Non c'era ragione di essere così nervoso.

O, almeno, questo è quanto si ostinava a ripetersi. 

Stiles si trovava nella sua stanza, seduto sul letto con una sola asciugamano legata in vita e i capelli ancora bagnati. Scott era stato il suo compagno di stanza, ma dopo che si era trasferito nella casa dei Beta Theta Pi, lui era rimasto in una singola. Ma ciò non significava che l'altro non potesse comunque dargli qualche consiglio su come vestirsi tramite sms.

Aveva controllato il La Lune subito dopo aver riattaccato con Derek e il posto era assurdamente costoso. Aveva seriamente sperato che sarebbero andati all'olandese, perché quello lo avrebbe sì rapinato di tutti i soldi per le spese nel mese corrente, ma almeno non lo avrebbe lasciato in bancarotta.

Ma non è che fosse troppo tardi per tirarsi fuori dai guai. Poteva farcela. Poteva andare ad un ristorante ed incontrare uno sconosciuto, cosicché potessero mangiare e poi finire a letto insieme. O comunque era quello che Stiles pensava avrebbero fatto.

Magari Derek gli avrebbe dato un'occhiata e avrebbe cambiato idea. Non sarebbe stata di certo la prima volta. 

Il party della commiserazione doveva avere una fine, però. Perché più tempo restava seduto a pensarci su, meno ne avrebbe avuto per prepararsi. Allora sarebbe stato in ritardo. E veramente non voleva deludere Derek facendo tardi.

Dopo essersi asciugato i capelli e averli sistemati nel miglior modo possibile, aprì un'anta dell'armadio e sbirciò nel pasticcio dei suoi vestiti tutti mischiati. Non era un genio dell'ordine e adesso ne aveva seriamente la conferma. Riuscì a recuperare un paio di pantaloni color cachi che non erano troppo spiegazzati ed una camicia blu appallottolata nel fondo del mobile.

Abbastanza decente.

Si cambiò, sentendosi un pochino più sicuro di sé (nonostante l'abbondanza di grinze sugli abiti) prima di controllare la scelta delle scarpe a disposizione. Le Vans o le Converse. Merda, non ci aveva pensato.

Alla fine, in seguito ad un'occhiata stralunata ad entrambe, si decise per le Converse (non troppo sporche) e le indossò, sperando che a Derek non importasse delle sue scarpe. Si infilò la camicia e la fermò con una cintura, prima di spogliarsi nuovamente e mettersi almeno venti strati di deodorante addosso. 

Dopo essersi aggiustato per l'ultima volta, Stiles si guardò allo specchio a figura intera sul retro della porta (perché qualcuno aveva promosso una petizione qualche anno prima sul fatto che se le ragazze li possedevano, anche i ragazzi dovevano averne) e sospirò. Gli sembrava di star avendo un momento da _Pretty Princess_ (amava quel dannato film, non facciamo commenti, grazie).

Perché, come sempre, quello era il meglio che sarebbe riuscito ad ottenere.

Controllò l'orologio e notò che sarebbe dovuto uscire già cinque minuti fa e che, invece, doveva ancora lavarsi i denti. Afferrato l'occorrente, si sbrigò a raggiungere i bagni, facendo in fretta per poi ritornare nella sua stanza e lasciare tutto sul letto. Afferrò il portafoglio, le chiavi e quanto Derek aveva chiesto di portargli prima di cominciare, chiudendosi infine la porta alle spalle. 

Era seduto fuori il La Lune con due minuti di anticipo quando iniziò a vaneggiare.  
E se Derek avesse voluto metterlo in imbarazzo? Se gli avesse dato un'occhiata e gli avesse poi detto di tornare a casa? E se avesse sbirciato la lista dei suoi trascorsi sessuali, iniziando poi a piangere dalle risate? E se avesse avuto un altro appuntamento con lui? E se, invece, fosse stato un ottantacinquenne con il fetish per i vergini?

Ancora un minuto.

E se fosse stato un bellissimo, intelligente ed interessante uomo che lo avrebbe voluto per davvero?

Con l'ultima traccia di coraggio che gli era rimasta, si fece strada dalla Jeep al ristorante. In quei cinque secondi per aprire la porta già si sentiva nudo. C'erano uomini in completo e donne in scintillanti abiti da sera. Persino le cameriere erano vestite meglio di lui ed, infatti, era sul punto di andarsene, sconfitto, quando una voce richiamò la sua attenzione.

« Posso aiutarla, signore? » Una donna con dei luminosi capelli rossi ed una targhetta con su scritto “Rebecca” chiese.

Beh, troppo tardi.

« Sì, sto cercando Derek Hale. » 

« Oh! » Disse, apparendo sorpresa prima di afferrare un menù dal tavolino. « Da questa parte. » 

Lo condusse nella sala principale (dove lui provò ad ignorare tutti ricconi seduti ed il gigantesco candelabro di cristallo appeso al soffitto) e, successivamente, in una saletta separata. Al suo interno c'era un unico tavolo con un uomo seduto, identico (se non meglio) alla foto sul sito di Derek.

« Signor Hale, il suo ospite è qui, » Rebecca annunciò, sistemando il menu di Stiles sul tavolo. « Sarò qui tra qualche minuto per prendere le vostre ordinazioni. » 

Se ne andò, lasciando uno Stiles goffamente pietrificato nel mezzo della stanza. Derek sfogliò il menu, prima di gettare un'occhiata all'orologio e sorridere, per poi sollevare lo sguardo su di lui. I suoi occhi gli scivolarono addosso e si sentì ancora più consapevole di quando si era trovato nella sala principale, circondato da abiti da ballo e smoking.. o qualsiasi altra diavolo di cosa quella gente avesse indosso.

Derek si alzò in piedi, avvicinandoglisi e tutto quello che gli riuscì di fare fu restare fermo ad aspettarlo. Era più alto di lui, più scuro di carnagione e ben piazzato, con una pelle pulita, dei perfetti capelli neri, dei bellissimi occhi verdi ed una barba che già sapeva sarebbe risultata perfetta contro la propria pelle.

E adesso stava correndo troppo.

« Non hai un ferro da stiro da te? » 

Ci volle qualche istante perché Stiles realizzasse che Derek gli si stava rivolgendo.

« Cosa? » 

« I tuoi vestiti, » Derek aggiunse. « Sono tutti spiegazzati. Non hai un ferro da stiro? » 

« No, non sono una persona da ferro da stiro, » Stiles rispose.

« O una persona da scarpe eleganti, » Derek notò, fissando le sue scarpe.

« Ho delle scarpe eleganti, » Protestò. « Ma sono a casa. » 

« Casa? » Derek chiese. « Dove vivi, quindi? » 

Beh, meglio ora che dopo.

« Al campus. » 

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, annuendo in un modo che lasciava presupporre che tutti i tasselli del suo puzzle fossero stati messi insieme. Non sembrava irritato però, forse curioso più di ogni altra cosa.

« Perché non ti siedi? » Suggerì, scostando la sua sedia dal tavolo.

Stiles si accomodò, protendendosi in avanti mentre Derek si avviava al proprio posto. Non era come si sarebbe aspettato. Ma si era aspettato il peggio, per cui così andava sicuramente meglio.

« Hai portato i risultati del tuo test? » Derek chiese, apparentemente interessato agli affari ora.

« Hai portato i tuoi? » 

La domanda gli fece guadagnare un sorriso, intanto che l'uomo sfilava dalla tasca della sua giacca un foglio di carta ripiegato. Stiles tirò fuori il suo stropicciato, cercando di lisciarlo sulla gamba prima di darlo all'altro.

I risultati di Derek erano senza macchia, ovviamente. Un tipo che aveva un sito internet come quello non poteva avere alcun genere di malattia sessualmente trasmissibile. Anche i propri erano puliti, ma non era chissà quale grande risultato siccome tutte le sue esperienze risalivano alla masturbazione ed al fingering.

« Hai diciotto anni, » Derek esordì, restituendogli i risultati.

« Sì, » Stiles fece spallucce. « Ho anche considerato l'idea di non inserire la mia data di nascita, ma poi avresti potuto pensare che fossi minorenne. » 

« Beh, sei minorenne in un senso, » Derek gli rispose, spostando la bottiglia di vino dal tavolo al pavimento.

« Oh, andiamo, » Si lamentò Stiles, accigliandosi. « Se posso pagare qualcuno per farci sesso, posso anche bere. »

« Acqua, » Derek aggiunse, un piccolo sorrisetto si dipinse sulle sue labbra.

Stiles stava per rispondergli quando la porta si aprì e Rebecca venne verso di loro. « Siete pronti per ordinare? » 

«Oh no, non– » Stiles cominciò, guardando il menu ancora chiuso davanti a sé.

« Faccio io, » Derek lo anticipò, adagiando una mano sul suo polso prima di parlare in un veloce francese a Rebecca. « E dell'acqua per Stiles. » 

La donna scribacchiò tutto sul taccuino, per poi sorridere e riprendersi i menu. Lasciò la stanza e Stiles aprì la bocca per prendere la parola quando Derek gli poso un dito sulle labbra.

« Per prima cosa, non sono qui per incontrare qualcuno che si lamenta che non potrà bere alcol da minorenne, » Derek constatò. « Secondo, chi ha detto che mi avresti pagato? E, terzo, ho ordinato uno stufato di pollo al dragoncello, ti piacerà. » 

« Oh, » Stiles disse, perché era l'unica cosa che gli era venuta in mente. «E', uh, aspetta, non devo pagarti? » 

« No, » Derek rispose. « Ho tanti soldi, non è questo il motivo per cui lo faccio. » 

« Allora perché? » 

« Perché mi piace, » Derek si strinse nelle spalle. « E sono bravo. Ed è molto più facile che uscire ed incontrare gente. » 

Era sicuramente vero. Stiles non sarebbe mai arrivato a questo punto con qualcuno come Derek (e di successo come Derek) se l'avesse incontrato al bar o in una discoteca oppure nella mensa del campus.

« Anche se suppongo che dovrò pagare la cena, » Stiles continuò.

« No, » Gli fece eco, Derek, scuotendo il capo. « Te l'ho detto, ho molti soldi. Inoltre sei uno studente al college. Una matricola. Non mi aspetto nemmeno che tu abbia i soldi per il tuo solo pasto. » 

« L'hai fatto sembrare un insulto ed una cosa carina allo stesso tempo. » 

« E' una delle cose che faccio. » 

« Sono stupito. » 

Rebecca ritornò con l'acqua ed un cestello con il pane, sorridendo ad entrambi prima di uscire ancora una volta. Sembrava amichevole con Derek e Stiles cercò di non dare a vedere che lui non doveva essere la prima persona che l'altro portava in quel ristorante.

« Hai delle domande per me? » Derek chiese.

« Direi; da quanto tempo lo fai? » Stiles esordì. 

« E qual è il tuo... piano? » 

« Sei anni, » Derek rispose, prendendo per sé una fetta di pane. « Ho cominciato alla tua età, ma non l'ho fatto professionalmente fino ai ventidue anni. Ero solito farmi pagare, dato che stavo restituendo dei prestiti ed avevo appena iniziato con la mia attività. Ma adesso occupo una buona posizione, quindi non ne ho più bisogno. » 

« E, per il mio “piano”, credo che tu voglia sapere cosa succederà stasera. » 

« Beh, sì, non sarebbe male, » Stiles gli fece eco, prendendo del pane anche per sé, facendolo poi scomparire nella sua bocca. Mangiava a causa della tensione.

« Okay, comincerai con il farmi qualsiasi domanda tu voglia e io ti risponderò onestamente, » Derek esordì. « Poi ti farò qualche domanda sulle tue esperienze passate e cosa hai intenzione di ricavare da questa. Nel frattempo mangeremo e dopo ti accompagnerò alla macchina. » 

Ci fu una pausa e Stiles finì di masticare il pane, deglutendo sonoramente prima di accigliarsi. « E poi cosa? » 

« E' tutto per stasera. » 

« Aspetta, quindi non faremo sesso stasera? » 

« No, » Derek rispose. « Voglio sempre che il primo incontro sia sulla comunicazione. Se arriviamo al prossimo, allora mi piacerebbe fare sesso con te. » 

« Oh, è... » _grandioso, fantastico, fenomenale, confortante,_ « figo. » 

« Altre domande? » 

Giusto un migliaio.

Stiles fece le sue domande durante gli antipasti, fino a quando non arrivarono le loro ordinazioni. (« Quando hai perso la tua verginità? » « A sedici anni. » « Hai mai avuto una relazione? » « Ne ho avute tre. » « Ti piacciono soltanto gli uomini o anche le donne? » « Sono bisessuale. » « Perché sei un Dom e non un sub? » « Perché è così che sono. » « Con quante persone hai fatto questa cosa? » « Poco più di venti. Ultimamente soltanto una ogni paio di mesi, però. » « Vieni richiesto spesso? » « Almeno dieci volte al giorno. » « Perché hai scelto me? » « Perché non hai tentato di impressionarmi come tutti gli altri. » )

Dopo il botta e risposta Stiles era finalmente in grado di rilassarsi un po', mangiare il suo pollo, (e Derek aveva avuto ragione, gli piaceva per davvero), aspettando che fosse Derek a porgli qualche domanda.

« Hai portato la tua lista come ti ho chiesto? » 

« Sì, » Stiles rispose, recuperando un altro foglietto di carta striminzito dalla tasca per porgerglielo.  
Reclinò il capo di lato non appena Derek lo spiegò, mentre continuava a mangiare. Un minuto (o così gli parve) trascorse e Stiles finalmente sollevò lo sguardo, realizzando che Derek lo stava fissando.

« Sei imbarazzato. » 

« E' imbarazzante. » 

« No, non lo è, » Derek disse, restituendogli il foglio. « Non hai ancora fatto sesso. Hai soltanto diciotto anni, hai una vita intera per farlo. » 

« Parli come un vecchio saggio. » 

« Sono più vecchio di dieci anni. » 

« E non ti fa strano? » 

« No, » Derek scrollò le spalle. « Sei maggiorenne e mi piaci, mi basta questo. » 

Stiles sbatté gli occhi, la bocca si schiuse e del rossore gli colorì le guance. Perché si conoscevano da un'ora sola e l'altro gli aveva detto che gli _piaceva_. E– ed era parecchio da assimilare.

« Non ti importa nemmeno che sia vergine? » Stiles domandò.

« No, » Derek ripeté. « Piuttosto mi eccita. » 

« Sul serio? » 

« Sì, sapere che sarò il primo a toccarti. » 

« E a baciarmi anche. » 

Non aveva idea del perché l'avesse detto. Era vero, certo, ma era ancora più imbarazzante dell'ammettere di essere vergine. Stiles era più che preparato a fare un passo indietro quando gli occhi di Derek si incupirono.

« Dio, non puoi dire cose come quella. »

« Anche se è vero? »

« Come diavolo può essere vero? » Derek chiese. « Non hai giocato al gioco della bottiglia a qualche stupida festa? »

« Obbligo o verità, » Stiles soggiunse. « Ma lei cambiò idea e scelse “verità”. »

« Che stronza. »

« Nah, avevamo dodici anni e, comunque, non mi andava di baciarla. »

Non l'aveva mai detto nemmeno a Scott che non aveva ancora baciato nessuno. Gli aveva mentito al primo anno delle superiori, raccontandogli che Mandy lo aveva baciato l'ultimo giorno di scuola. Ma dirlo a Derek era sembrato così facile, come se sapesse che l'uomo non l'avrebbe giudicato per la sua mancanza di esperienza.

« Hai pensato ad una parola di sicurezza? »

E Stiles quasi si strozzò con un pezzo di pollo. 

Perché erano arrivati da una conversazione innocente a _questo_ ed il passaggio l'aveva colto completamente alla sprovvista.

« Hey, » Derek disse, la sua voce morbida mentre allungava una mano oltre il tavolo per toccare la sua. « Non spaventarti, okay? Dobbiamo parlarne se decidiamo di continuare. »

« Sì, lo so, » Stiles annuì, tossicchiando mentre provava a deglutire forzatamente. « E' stato un po' improvviso. »

« Mi dispiace, » Derek si scusò, porgendogli un bicchiere d'acqua. « Tieni, questo ti aiuterà. »

Raccolse il bicchiere con un cenno del capo, prendendo un grande sorso prima di rimetterlo al proprio posto, per poi notare Derek che intrecciava le loro dita. Assottigliò le labbra, nel frattempo che fissava le loro mani, realizzando che era arrivato veramente impreparato.

Non si era aspettato che Derek fosse così. Aveva immaginato una veloce cena prima che Derek se lo scopasse sui sedili posteriori della sua macchina o qualcosa del genere.

« Ti dirò la mia parola di sicurezza se può esserti d'aiuto, » Derek esordì.

« Perché un Dom ne avrebbe bisogno? »

« I Dom possono lasciarsi andare, » Derek si spiegò. « Anche noi siamo influenzati dal rapporto e, a volte, ci prende così tanto che abbiamo bisogno di retrocedere. »

« Ha senso, » Stiles annuì. « Qual è la tua parola? »

« Triscele, » Derek lo mise a parte della safe word. « Non l'ho mai usata, ma voglio sempre che i miei partner la conoscano nel caso io debba farlo. »

« Va bene, » Stiles disse. « Voglio dire, mi piace che tu me l'abbia detto. E il fatto che tu sia prudente. La prudenza è buona. »

« Sono sempre prudente. »

Gli angoli della bocca di Stiles si sollevarono e non poté evitare di guardare Derek negli occhi, perché era tutto così nuovo e gli andava bene nel miglior modo possibile. Nessuno lo aveva mai guardato nella maniera in cui Derek lo faceva e la cosa apportava tante note positive alla stima che aveva di se stesso.

« Chiudi gli occhi, » Derek esordì.

« Perché? »  
« Penserai ad una parola di sicurezza, » Derek aggiunse. « Su, fallo per me. »

Stiles annuì, mentre i suoi occhi andavano a socchiudersi.

« Libera la tua mente, non con pensare a nulla in particolare. »

Poteva farcela.

« Qual è la prima parola che ti viene in mente? »

« Candela. »

Non sapeva da dove fosse uscita. Non c'erano nemmeno candele sul loro tavolo. 

« Va bene, » Derek disse. « Apri gli occhi. »

E Stiles acconsentì, incontrando lo sguardo altrui e sentendosi improvvisamente caldo dappertutto. Non era abituato. La vicinanza, gli occhi scuri e persino gli ordini che voleva eseguire. 

E il pollice che andava solleticandogli l'indice.

« Quindi, uh, cosa si fa poi? » Stiles domandò, schiarendosi la gola.

La porta si aprì di nuovo e Rebecca si addentrò nella stanza, sorridendo loro furtivamente prima di portare via i piatti. « Gradite il dolce? »

Derek parlò ancora una volta in francese e Rebecca annuì, lasciando in seguito la stanza, ammiccando a Stiles nel tragitto. Ovviamente sapeva benissimo cosa stessero facendo.

« Poi, voglio sapere cosa pensi di ricavare da tutto questo, » Derek proseguì.

« Uh, del sesso. »

« Lo sai che non è quello che intendo. »

Sì che lo sapeva. Perché Stiles lo stava facendo per il sesso, ma anche perché sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato capace di ottenere qualcosa di diverso da del normale sesso. Poteva conoscere qualcuno ad un party della confraternita di Scott e gli sarebbe andato bene, ma non era tutto quello che voleva.

« Io voglio, » Stiles esordì. « Voglio essere desiderato. »

« Posso farlo. »

« Sì? »

« Sì » Derek annuì, stringendo la mano di Stiles.  
Dopo la crème brûlée ed un savarin alla fragola (ed un conto che non gli fu permesso nemmeno di guardare), Derek lo accompagnò alla Jeep, con una mano saldamente posata sulla parte bassa della sua schiena.

« Okay, come facevi a sapere quale fosse la mia? » Stiles chiese non appena si fermarono di fronte la porta del guidatore.

« Stiles, in un parcheggio pieno di macchine nere, tutte recentissime, non è stato difficile capire quale appartenesse ad uno studente del college. »

« Giusta osservazione, » Stiles annuì. « Qual è la tua? »

« La Camaro nera, ho parcheggiato vicino all'entrata. »

« Buon per lei, Signor Riccone. »

Derek sogghignò e Stiles finse di non di sentire le farfalle nello stomaco. Perché non era così. Si trattava di un appuntamento per organizzare un prossimo incontro ai fini sessuali, senza l'aggiunta di sentimenti.

Non da parte di Derek, almeno.

« Fammi vedere la tua mano, » Derek riprese, prendendo il polso altrui, prima di sollevarlo.

Tirò fuori una penna dalla tasca e gli scrisse qualcosa sul palmo, la punta gli solleticava la pelle, ma Stiles riuscì a restare fermo.

« E' un indirizzo, una data ed un'ora, » Derek spiegò. « E anche se non vuoi andare fino in fondo, voglio che tu sappia che mi sono divertito stasera. Mi piacerebbe anche darti quel tuo primo bacio prima che tu vada via. »

Stiles non aveva nemmeno bisogno di pensarci su. « Oh, sì, cazzo. »

Derek quasi si spinse in avanti, afferrando il volto di Stiles tra le mani, per poi unire le loro labbra. Stiles si aggrappò alla giacca del completo altrui, appoggiandosi alla Jeep e godendosi in pieno la sensazione di avere Derek contro di sé. Non c'era modo per cui non si sarebbe fatto vedere al prossimo incontro. Ci sarebbe andato e avrebbe fatto sesso con quel fantastico uomo e sarebbe stata la miglior cosa mai fatta in vita sua.

Perché voleva di più. Di più delle mani forti di Derek, della sua barbetta e la bocca esperta.

E della sua lingua ancora più esperta e meglio se non pensava alla sua lingua anche in altre parti, molto più sensibili, ma ormai era troppo tardi.

Alla fine Derek si ritrasse, posando un bacio casto sulle sue labbra, prima di allontanarsi definitivamente.

« Se tutto va bene ci rivedremo presto, » Concluse.

E così se ne andò, lasciando uno Stiles ansimante contro la propria Jeep e nel disperato bisogno di avere molto di più.

– – 

« Non farlo, Stiles. »

« Mi sto avviando alla macchina, è troppo tardi per parlarne. »

« Sì, ma non m'importa. E' una pessima idea. »

« No. »

« Stai andando a casa sua. »

« Sì. »

« E' una cosa stupida, » Scott aggiunse. « Dovresti essere tu quello intelligente tra i due, Stiles. »

« Lo sono e non ci vedo nulla di male, » Stiles continuò, fermandosi nel bel mezzo del parcheggio. « Mi piace davvero, Scott. E io piaccio a lui o, comunque, è un ottimo attore. Voglio che succeda, okay? Non mi farà del male. »

I lineamenti di Scott cominciarono a corrucciarsi e stava appena iniziando a fare quegli occhioni da cucciolo bastonato a cui Stiles aveva sempre avuto problemi a dire di no. « E' solo che non voglio che tu vada a casa di questo tizio per essere legato e sculacciato o roba del genere. »

« Oh mio dio, non è così andranno le cose, » Stiles rispose, cercando di mettere fine all'ondata di eccitazione che sentiva scorrergli dentro al solo pensiero di Derek che lo legava e lo sculacciava. Perché suonava davvero intrigante.

« Quindi come sarà? »

« Faremo sesso, » Stiles asserì. « Del sesso consensuale e davvero magnifico. Poi non lo vedrò più. »

« Come un rapporto occasionale, allora? »

« Sì, ma pianificato. »

Era chiaro che Scott non approvasse, ma finì per sospirare, le sue spalle ciondolanti. « Beh, se è quello che davvero vuoi. »

« E' quello che voglio, » Stiles confermò. « Tra l'altro ti ho dato il suo indirizzo, se mi danno per disperso, saprai come aiutarmi. »

« Scrivimi se trascorrerai lì la notte. »

« Sì, mamma. »

Si salutarono e abbracciarono (abbraccio in cui Scott si trattenne piuttosto a lungo per timore) prima che Stiles potesse raggiungere la sua Jeep, sedersi al posto di guida e prendere un respiro profondo. Era trascorsa una settimana dalla cena con Derek al La Lune. Ed ora eccolo qui, sul punto di andare a casa sua per terminare il tutto.

Non appena fu rincasato dalla cena, aveva controllato l'indirizzo su Google Earth, scoprendo così una magnifica casa a tre piani a mezz'ora dal campus. Sembrava dell'epoca vittoriana, bianca, con l'edera che la ricopriva ai lati. Lui e Derek vivevano in due mondi totalmente differenti e tutto cominciava ad essere molto più che spaventoso.

Ma conosceva più o meno Derek ormai, per cui l'intimidazione non era più così forte. Cioè, insomma.

Guidò fino a casa dell'altro, perdendosi e sbagliando qualche svolta, ma eccetto questi non ci furono ulteriori problemi, tralasciando anche il suo cuore martellante ogni secondo di più e la voce nella sua testa che sembrava uno strano mix tra quella di Scott e quella di suo padre che gli suggerivano di tornare indietro.

Ma era troppo tardi. Era arrivato giusto in tempo quando spuntò nel vialetto della casa altrui, notando la Camaro nera parcheggiata. 

Le mani tremavano mentre si richiudeva la portiera alle spalle e raggiungeva la porta. Era ancora più sconvolgente dell'immagine granulata di Google Earth e non poteva non capire il motivo per cui Derek avesse scelto di vivere lì. Stiles non era un architetto, ma poteva vedere anche lui la bellezza della costruzione, l'impegno architettonico.

La porta d'ingresso si aprì quando raggiunse il portico e, per qualche motivo, si sarebbe aspettato di trovarvi Derek, nudo. Invece si trovò a fronteggiare un Derek completamente vestito, che indossava una semplice maglia aderente dallo scollo tondo e degli jeans altrettanto aderenti e, in effetti, il tutto era ancora più sexy del completo indossato qualche sera prima.

« Sono felice che tu sia qui, » Derek esordì, facendogli spazio. « Accomodati pure. »

Non poteva più andarsene, ora. Entrò, istantaneamente catturato dall'ingresso e dal salotto che si intravedeva lì, accanto. « Wow, questo posto è carino. »

« Grazie, » Derek gli fece eco. « Vieni in salotto, abbiamo ancora alcune cose da discutere. »

« Pensavo che avessimo parlato abbastanza la settimana scorsa. »

« Non proprio. »

Si sarebbe lamentato volentieri, ma era Derek l'esperto, non lui. La verità è che aveva fatto un casino di ricerche sul BDSM, sul rapporto Dom/sub, ma sapeva che non poteva essere abbastanza rispetto all'esperienza vera e propria.

Si spostarono nel salotto, quindi, e Derek gli indicò il morbido divano. Stiles si sedette, sfilandosi le scarpe, cosicché non fossero d'impiccio per dopo. Non aveva indossato nemmeno i calzini, siccome non gli era venuto in mente alcun modo in cui toglierseli senza rovinare il momento.

« Non siamo entrati molto nel dettaglio durante la cena, » Derek esordì. « Lo so che è la tua prima volta e non voglio buttarti tutto addosso all'improvviso. »

« In verità ho perso la verginità mercoledì scorso, » Stiles scherzò.

Le sopracciglia di Derek si inarcarono a dismisura e Stiles non poté evitare di sogghignare un po'. « Saresti stato deluso se fosse successo per davvero? »

« Onestamente? Sì. »

Dio, non era veramente abituato ad avere intorno qualcuno tanto brusco come Derek.

« Scherzi a parte, » Derek riprese. « Voglio solo che tu sappia che non ho intenzione di fare chissà cosa di inerente al BDSM con te, o comunque essere troppo un Dom. Ci avevo già pensato. »

« Sei... accurato. »

« Mi piace dirti quello a cui andrai incontro, » Derek fece spallucce. « E, innanzitutto, voglio che tu sia a tuo agio. Vuoi che ti racconti cosa ho in mente? »

« Uh, sì, » Stiles annuì. « Sì, sarebbe figo. »

Derek sorrise, sedendoglisi accanto sul divano. « Se dico qualcosa che non vuoi, fammelo presente. Non pensare di star deludendomi se non vuoi qualcosa che io ho organizzato. Se ad un certo punto facciamo qualcosa che ti crea disagio, dì la tua safe word e ne parliamo. Non stare in silenzio. Tutto chiaro? »

« Sì. »

« Sì, cosa? »

« Sissignore? »

Una risatina profonda provenne da Derek e Stiles prese a dimenarsi leggermente sul sofà, decisamente già troppo eccitato in una maniera a dir poco imbarazzante.

« Quello possiamo farlo successivamente, » Derek continuò, richiudendo una mano sulla guancia di Stiles.« Voglio soltanto che tu mi dica che hai capito. »

« Oh, giusto, » Stiles rispose. « Sì, ho capito. »

« Bravo ragazzo. »

Ed essere chiamato in quel modo lo eccitava decisamente parecchio.

« Per iniziare, voglio baciarti. Voglio che tu ti rilassi un po'. Va bene? »  
« Sì, sì, va bene. »

« Poi voglio portati al piano di sopra, nella mia stanza. E' okay? »

« Totalmente okay. »

« Dopo voglio spogliarti. Sì? »

« Uh, sì. Voglio dire, posso sfilarmi da solo i pantaloni? Tu puoi provvedere alla maglia. E' solo che sarebbe piuttosto imbarazzante se fossi tu a togliermi i pantaloni. »

« Va bene. Qualsiasi cosa ti metta a tuo agio si può fare. »

In realtà sarebbe stato d'accordo anche se fosse stato Derek a sfilargli i pantaloni, voleva giusto provare a dirgli di no. Era un po' patetico il fatto che si sentisse già così nervoso, ma sapere che Derek si sarebbe fermato se lui glielo avesse detto, lo calmava.

« Dopodiché ci sposteremo a letto e voglio che tu ti stenda sul tuo stomaco, con la testa sul cuscino. Ti sta bene? »

« Sì. 100% okay. »

« Poi mi spoglio io. Va bene? »

Derek sorrideva spavaldo e Stiles si limitò a roteare gli occhi, spintonandogli una spalla (dura come la roccia, non si era nemmeno smossa). « Sì, ragazzone, penso di poter sopportarlo. »

« Volevo giusto accertarmene, » Derek rispose, prima di spostarsi più vicino a lui e farsi più serio. « Al che ti raggiungerò sul letto e comincerò a toccarti. Ad abituarti alle mani di un'altra persona su di te. Alla bocca di un'altra persona su di te. Va bene? »

« Va, » Stiles cominciò, mentre la sua voce cominciava a farsi più roca. « decisamente bene. »

« Comincerò a spostarmi verso il basso una volta che sei completamente eccitato, » Derek continuò. « Mi farò spazio tra le tue natiche e ti leccherò. Sì? »

Oh, porca puttana. _Sì, ti prego_.

« Sembra fantastico, » Stiles rispose velocemente. « E mi va benissimo perché ho fatto la doccia prima di venire qui e mi sono accertato di pulirmi bene anche.. lì. »

Ovviamente la constatazione fece sorridere Derek, divertito e perfetto nella sua interezza. E dio, Stiles era già perso.

« Voglio allargarti, con il lubrificante, usando tre dita. Okay? »

« Sì. »

Non che fosse qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto prima d'ora.

« Poi, utilizzando più lubrificante e indossando un preservativo, ti scoperò. Va bene? »

« Ovviamente, visto che è il motivo per cui sono qui. »

« Puoi venire tutte le volte che vuoi, » Derek aggiunse. « Solitamente non permetto alle persone di venire finché non sono io a dirlo, ma questa è la tua prima volta e non dovrai aspettare il mio permesso. Puoi anche toccarti nel frattempo. »

Oh dio, stava per succedere davvero.

« Sei sicuro di non avere problemi con niente di tutto ciò? »

« Sono sicuro, nessun problema. »

« Vuoi iniziare ora? »

« Sì, grazie. »

Derek fu ancora una volta il primo ad iniziare il bacio, ma adesso era più un' esperienza che coinvolgeva tutto il suo corpo rispetto a quella avuta fuori il La Lune. Non era lento e posato. Era veloce e passionale, non nascondeva nulla di quanto sarebbe seguito. Delle mani grandi si fecero strada al di sotto della sua t-shirt e lui rabbrividì al tocco. Era tutto così oltre le sue aspettative. Guardare porno ed ascoltare le storie di Scott su Allison non l'avevano preparato.

Perché adesso c'era forza e desiderio. Derek lo baciava con così tanta esperienza ed eleganza, ma anche con urgenza, come se fosse l'ultima occasione che avevano per farlo. E Stiles provò a non pensare che probabilmente questa sarebbe stata sul serio l'ultima volta in cui l'avrebbero fatto.

La lingua altrui scivolò nella sua bocca, bagnata ma dolce contro la propria. Aveva le mani chiuse a pugno contro la sua maglia e si stava praticamente sciogliendo. Le labbra erano completamente aperte a Derek in atto di resa, Stiles era ben più che felice di far prendere al maggiore l'iniziativa.

Non sapeva da quanto stavano andando avanti, ma Derek aveva spostato la bocca al suo collo e Stiles gli stava quasi gravando addosso, stanco del divano.

« Possiamo– possiamo spostarci di sopra? » Stiles domandò, trattenendo un piccolo gemito in risposta ai denti dell'uomo che si muovevano lungo la gola. 

« Stavo giusto aspettando che me lo chiedessi. »

Che stronzo.

Derek si alzò in piedi, allacciando un braccio attorno alla vita di Stiles per sollevarlo. Nella mente di quest'ultimo la scena si era raffigurata come una frettolosa corsa per le scale fino alla stanza da letto del maggiore, ma in realtà tutto si rivelò essere molto diverso. Una volta messe le mani addosso a Derek, non sembrava voler più toglierle e lo stesso succedeva per l'altro.

Si fermarono numerose volte lungo le scale e nei corridoi, cosicché Derek potesse spingerlo contro qualcosa, ogni volta, per baciarlo con desiderio. E Stiles rispondeva sempre divaricando un po' le gambe, apprezzando il fatto che non fosse l'unico ad essere parecchio coinvolto.

La maratona dei baci e delle carezze ovunque e comunque terminò quando giunsero dinnanzi a delle porte doppie, al terzo piano. Stiles non riuscì nemmeno a stupirsi abbastanza che Derek le stava già aprendo, spingendocelo all'interno.

Adesso poteva permettersi un momento di stupore però. La stanza era asettica, poco personale, ma aveva anche un tocco di familiarità in un certo senso. Il soffitto era alto, c'era un letto enorme, un guardaroba ed un letto enorme, una scrivania ed un letto enorme, un caminetto ed un letto enorme e merda, ci avrebbe pensato dopo.

Stiles si voltò per vedere Derek mentre chiudeva le porte e gli si avvicinava nuovamente, per baciarlo ancora una volta. Non poté evitare di rabbrividire, poiché questa volta era stato lento e dolce. Adesso sì che stava succedendo tutto per davvero.

« Va tutto bene? » Derek chiese. 

« Assolutamente. »

Derek gli afferrò i lembi della sua maglietta, per fargliela scivolare oltre il capo. Ricadde sul pavimento accanto a loro, mentre l'uomo si chinava in avanti, la bocca nel collo di Stiles. « Adesso tu. »

Stiles annuì, occupandosi dei propri pantaloni. Abbassò la cerniera, li fece scivolare lungo le gambe, insieme all'intimo. Non c'era tempo per la modestia e Derek sembrava approvare, accarezzando senza vergogna ogni curva del suo corpo.

« Puoi smetterla di fissarmi, » Stiles lo riprese dopo un po', arrossendo.

« Non voglio, » Derek rispose. « Sei fottutamente bello. »

Stava per protestare, perché quella era la sua prima reazione, prima che l'altro lo baciasse di nuovo. Era tenero e delicato e più rassicurante di qualsiasi altra cosa, specialmente con una mano su un fianco e l'altra nei suoi capelli.

« Perché non vai sul letto come ti ho detto prima? » Derek gli propose, allontanandosi piano, mentre le loro labbra ancora si sfioravano.

« Sì, » Stiles soffiò in risposta, annuendo.

Fece come gli era stato detto, fingendo di non pensare troppo al fatto che fosse nudo, eccitato ed _impaziente_. Si stese, le braccia incrociate su un cuscino e la testa immersa nei restanti. Si sentiva esposto ed aperto e si chiedeva se mai si sarebbe abituato.

Anche se voleva abituarvisi sul serio. Voleva farlo ancora ed ancora più di ogni altra cosa, finché non sarebbe stato tanto sicuro di sé da non arrossire nemmeno. E voleva farlo con Derek.

Quando anche il maggiore lo raggiunse sul letto, era nudo e Stiles prese a fissarlo senza pudore. Davanti ai suoi occhi c'erano distese di pelle abbronzata, muscoli definiti e un leggero mugolio abbandonò le sue labbra quando lo sguardo ricadde sul membro altrui. Perché si trattava di... un'opera d'arte. Lo era sul serio e Stiles voleva toccarlo ed assaggiarlo e, merda, sarebbe volentieri diventato una puttana per Derek Hale quando tutto sarebbe finito.

« Non sei così timido quando guardi qualcun altro, non è vero? » Derek lo stuzzicò, lasciando scivolare una mano fino al suo fondoschiena, per strizzarne una natica.

« Ma ti sei visto? » Stiles domandò, il suo cuore scalpitante quando Derek si sistemò su di lui.

« Certo, » Derek rispose.

E poi cominciò a baciargli il collo ed era così diverso rispetto a quando erano vestiti e non così vicini. Adesso poteva sentire la pelle di Derek ed il calore che emanava. Per non parlare dell'eccitazione che gli premeva contro. 

Anche le sue mani erano fantastiche, massaggiavano la sua pelle ed applicavano la giusta pressione nei posti altrettanto giusti. Si stava rilassando, affondava mano mano nel materasso, strusciandosi contro le lenzuola sotto di lui. Derek ignorò i suoi movimenti, muovendo la bocca lungo la sua spina dorsale fino ai glutei.

Dopodiché si aggiunsero i palmi delle mani, che presero a massaggiarli, facendo scappare a Stiles un gemito.

« Sensibile di già? » Derek si informò.

« Zitto, » Stiles sopraggiunse. « Sei in territorio vergine, cosa ti aspettavi? »

« Qualcosa più di questo genere. »

E, pertanto, si apprestò a separargli le natiche, facendovi scorrere la lingua nel mezzo, fino a solleticargli l'anello di muscoli. Stiles sentì l'ossigeno abbandonarlo e si aggrappò alle lenzuola, ansimando il nome di Derek. Perché, cazzo, non ci aveva mai pensato a quanti nervi terminassero giusto in quel punto. 

« Ecco, così va meglio, » L'uomo aggiunse, prima di leccarlo di nuovo.

Stava praticamente arrampicandosi alle lenzuola, dato che Derek non voleva arrendersi. La sua lingua era aggressiva e insistente, a volte lo stuzzicava soltanto ed altre applicava tanta forza da trascinarsi dietro tutto il suo corpo. Stiles stava cercando di tenere a bada il casino che stava creando: i gemiti e le imbarazzanti suppliche. Ma quando Derek riuscì a spingere la lingua direttamente dentro di lui, non poté nascondere proprio più niente.

« Cazzo, Derek, » Ansimò. « Come dia– _oh, oh, oh, cazzo_. »

Stiles stava impazzendo. Per forza. Era l'unica spiegazione, come poteva sentirsi così bene? Come poteva–?

La scia dei suoi pensieri fu interrotta dal dito di Derek che si fece strada dentro di sé, utilizzando qualcosa di più della saliva per muoverlo. Non aveva nemmeno badato al lubrificante e quasi subito cominciò a spingersi contro di lui, volendo ancora di più.

« Tutto bene? » Derek chiese, la sua voce più profonda del solito.

« Tutto fantastico. »

E la lingua si aggiunse al dito. Aprì la bocca e, nonostante _volesse_ emettere un suono, scoprì di non poterlo fare. Stava provando così tante sensazioni insieme che il cervello non era in grado di processarle tutte.

Ma il suo corpo sì, poteva. Le gambe gli tremavano e i fianchi scavavano nelle lenzuola, in modo tale da avere un po' di frizione per la propria intimità. Ma, a volte, si spingeva all'indietro, avido di avere Derek dentro di sé il più possibile.

Il maggiore doveva aver colto l'antifona, perché aggiunse un secondo dito. Generalmente quando era Stiles ad occuparsi di se stesso, c'era un po' di tensione a quel punto, ma adesso stava andando tutto liscio. Si sentiva così rilassato ed aperto che Derek riusciva a muoversi senza trovare resistenza alcuna. Le dita si incurvarono dentro di lui leggermente e Stiles chiuse gli occhi. Non ci sarebbe voluto molto, Derek avrebbe trovato il posto, e– 

« _Cazzo_ , Derek. »

« Ci sono, » Derek constatò, risalendo per baciare il suo collo. « Tutto bene? »

E prima che Stiles potesse anche soltanto pensare di rispondergli, Derek ritrovò la sua prostata. Gemette, annuendo in risposta contro il cuscino, intanto che si spingeva sempre di più contro le falangi altrui.

Un terzo dito fu aggiunto, si era creata una leggera tensione muscolare, ma non faceva male. Sembrava più che giusto e, anzi, Stiles cominciava a diventare sempre più entusiasta, andandogli incontro più che poteva.

« Cazzo, stai andando benissimo, » Derek sospirò. « E come se tu fossi dannatamente fatto per questo. Lo fai spesso, Stiles? Ti stendi sul letto della tua stanza e ti tocchi, immaginando che sia qualcun altro a farlo? »

Era una buona cosa che quella domanda fosse probabilmente retorica, perché non riusciva a trovare una risposta coerente nemmeno provandoci. Derek continuava a premere contro il suo punto di maggior piacere, anche mentre parlava. L'unica cosa che riusciva a fare lui, invece, era supplicare mentre si spingeva contro il materasso.

« O magari vuoi che qualcuno ti scopra, » Derek proseguì. « Vuoi che qualcuno veda quanto tu sia disperato. Quanto tu lo voglia. »

Un bacio fu posato sul suo collo, prima che Derek si allontanasse, lasciando scivolare via anche le dita da lui.

« Derek, ti prego– »

« Lo so, » Derek gli rispose, intento a sfilare un preservativo dalla confezione. « Ti darò quello di cui hai bisogno, dammi solo un secondo. »

E sembrò veramente soltanto un secondo. Perché lui era lì, disteso, aperto e disperato, ma poi le mani di Derek si posarono sui suoi fianchi e l'uomo gli si stava spingendo dentro. Non ci fu dolore o disagio, solo un po' di tensione e la sensazione di essere riempito.

Il suo torace era premuto contro il materasso, ma con il sedere si spingeva in aria, per incontrare Derek. Quest'ultimo si fermò una volta completamente dentro, facendo appiattire il proprio petto contro la sua schiena.

« Sei così stretto, » Ansimò, stringendogli i fianchi con le mani.

« Ma va', sono vergine. »

« Non più, » Derek asserì. « Pronto? »

« Ero pronto cinque minuti fa. »

Derek gli mordicchio un lobo per ripicca, prima di cominciare a spingersi lentamente dentro di lui.  
Era lento e regolare all'inizio, tirando fuori da Stiles il meglio di quello che stava provando. Tra l'altro il suo membro era duro e già umido contro il materasso, ma faceva del suo meglio per ignorarlo, concentrandosi sulle varie sensazione.

Ma dopo un po' Derek trovò il ritmo. Era sempre regolare, ma più veloce adesso, cominciando per davvero a prenderlo in maniera sostenuta e ripetuta. E il fatto era che Derek sapeva davvero quello che stava facendo. Si muoveva velocemente dentro di lui, donandogli calde esplosioni di piacere e poi trovava sempre la perfetta angolazione. Stiles che gemeva già da parecchio, non poteva evitare di risultare ancora più sonoro quando il membro altrui lo colpiva giusto lì.

« Oh, cazzo, sì, proprio lì, » Stiles boccheggiò, stringendo la mano a pugno contro il cuscino sotto il suo volto e l'altra nelle lenzuola.

« Qui? » Derek domandò, colpendo di nuovo ma strusciandovisi contro, invece di allontanarsi. 

« _Nnh_ , sì. » Stiles lo supplicò. « Dio, fallo di nuovo. »

« Non penso proprio. »

Tornò a spingerglisi dentro con un ritmo regolare. Lo stava facendo impazzire e Stiles era sul quasi oltre il limite, pronto a venire da un momento all'altro. Sapeva che Derek gli aveva detto che si sarebbe potuto toccare, ma non voleva. Voleva durare il più a lungo possibile. 

O almeno così sperava finché Derek non cominciò a raggiungergli la prostata ad ogni spinta. Era come se ora che sapeva dov'era, non avrebbe più smesso di abusarne. 

Stiles stava ansimando nel cuscino, tremando, mentre cercava di recuperare il respiro. Perché era tutto così ridicolo e troppo e non abbastanza, perché era _proprio lì_ e– 

« 'Fanculo. »

Portò una mano al suo membro, serrandolo nel proprio pugno e gli bastò sfiorarsi un paio di volte che già stava venendo sulle lenzuola, sospirando il nome di Derek. Si sentì sfiancato dopo essere venuto, quasi scomparendo nel materasso, visto che si sentiva al pari di una gelatina. La bocca altrui raggiunse il suo collo sudato, bisbigliandovi qualcosa contro, felice. Successivamente il maggiore stava scivolando via da lui e no, che non gli sembrava giusto.

« No, non fermarti, » disse. « Voglio che tu venga dentro di me. »

E non sapeva da dove se ne era uscito con quella cosa.

« Mi piacerebbe, » Derek rispose. « Ma qui si tratta di te, non di me. »

Stiles si ritrovò voltato di schiena, poi, lontano dalla zona bagnata dal suo umore, e su un cuscino diverso. Sollevò lo sguardo su Derek con i suoi occhi incupiti, la pelle umida di sudore e la sua stupida erezione.

« Voglio che tu venga, » Stiles ripeté e si senti come un bambino che voleva ottenere quello che desiderava. 

Derek sorrise, sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue. Non era esattamente quello che voleva, ma poteva lavorarci su. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia, per avvicinarlo maggiormente a sé e dischiuse la bocca. 

« Voglio ancora che tu venga, » Mormorò contro le sue labbra.

« Non ho mai avuto un amante tanto generoso quanto te, » Derek ridacchiò. « Dammi la tua mano. »  
Stiles acconsentì e Derek se la portò in basso, avvolgendosela intorno all'erezione che era ancora ricoperta dal lubrificante e il preservativo. « Ora fa' come quando sei da solo. »  
E, siccome Stiles era solito considerarsi un campione nella masturbazione, poteva farcela sicuramente. Toccò Derek esattamente come quando voleva un orgasmo e ci riuscì. Derek premette la bocca contro la sua, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un gemito profondo, svuotandosi nel contraccettivo.

Derek lo gettò nel cestino accanto al letto, sistemandosi anche lui di schiena, avvolgendo Stiles con un braccio, per portarselo sul proprio petto. Quest'ultimo era più che felice di utilizzare l'altro a mo' di cuscino ed il suo orgasmo l'aveva reso esausto.

« Pareri? » Derek domandò.

« Vuoi già una recensione sul tuo lavoro? »

« Mentre è ancora fresco nella tua mente, sì. »

« Beh, è stato fantastico, » Stiles disse. « E probabilmente il meglio che potrei mai provare. E... non è stato abbastanza. »

Derek corrugò le sopracciglia a quell'ultimo commento. « Che vuoi dire? »

L'orgasmo doveva avergli donato più sicurezza, perché finalmente era capace di dare voce alle preoccupazioni che lo stavano torturando da una settimana.

« Mi piaci, » Esordì. « Un sacco. E non voglio che ci sia stata questa volta e basta. Lo voglio ancora. Con te. E voglio che tu faccia anche con me le stesse cose che fai con altre persone. Perché, cioè, mi è piaciuto il sesso “semplice”, non fraintendermi. Ma voglio di più. »

Era impossibile leggere il volto di Derek. Stava pensando, Stiles ne era sicuro, ma non riusciva ad immaginare a cosa. E questo lo spaventava.

« Devi sapere che sei la prima persona con cui io abbia mai fatto sesso in questo letto, » Derek prese la parola. « Solitamente mi porto le persone in albergo. E non ceno mai con nessuno in quella saletta privata al La Lune, escludendo le mie sorelle. »

« Che significa? »

« Che non ti avrei fatto andare via senza dirti che volevo farlo con te di nuovo, » Derek ammise. « Ma hai ragione. Dovremmo decisamente fare di più. »

Fu Stiles a baciarlo, quindi, praticamente spingendo le loro bocche in un'unione umida e disattenta. Derek rise contro le sue labbra, posizionando una mano sul suo petto per spostarlo un po' da sé. Con il pollice gli sfiorò un capezzolo e Stiles si morse un labbro.

« Sensibile? » Derek chiese.

« Un po'. »

Il sorriso di Derek fu più che abbastanza per far capire che i suoi capezzoli sarebbero stati l'obiettivo successivo. E Stiles non aveva alcun problema, anzi era felicissimo che ci sarebbe stata una prossima volta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono contentissima che sia stato un lavoro apprezzato, anzi- non mi aspettavo nemmeno tutti questo supporto (?!)  
> Grazie mille a tutti!  
> A quanto pare sembra che la domenica sia il mio giorno per pubblicare, so stay tuned!

“Come va con i tuoi voti finora?”

“Tutto bene,” Stiles rispose, guardando il punteggio che si ritrovava. Erano tutte 'A' e non vedeva alcun calo di profitto imminente. “Come va con il tuo colesterolo?”

Ci fu un lamento dall'altra parte e Stiles sbuffò. “Papà, ne abbiamo già parlato.”

“E' molto più difficile quando non ci sei qui tu a dirmi quello che devo mangiare.”

“Allora chiedi a Tara come ti ho detto di fare,” Stiles lo rimbeccò. “Oppure alla signora McCall. O a qualsiasi altra persona in città a cui importi del proprio sceriffo.”

“Basta parlare di me; com'è la vita del campus?” Suo padre si informò.

Stiles borbottò qualcosa, accomodandosi meglio contro lo schienale della sedia. “Lo sai che manderò una email a tutti quelli del tuo dipartimento per verificare se stai mangiando qualcosa di diverso dall'hamburger vegetale.”

“Sì, sì, certo, come vuoi, ragazzo,” il padre proseguì. “Dimmi del college. Fammi rivivere i bei tempi attraverso te.”

“Beh, c'è parecchio da studiare,” Stiles esordì. “Ed il cibo è molto buono. Ma la pressione dell'acqua delle docce è terribile.”

“Cos'altro?”

“Uh, la biblioteca è molto carina.”

“Oh, andiamo, non può essere tutto quello che hai da dirmi,” L'uomo lo interruppe. “Scott non ha preso parte ad una confraternita? Perché tu no?”

“Non mi convinceva.”

“Sei andato almeno a qualche festa?”

“E' una domanda a trabocchetto per scoprire se bevo o meno alcol?”

Il padre sospirò dall'altra parte della cornetta e Stiles riuscì ad immaginarselo perfettamente. Era alla stazione di polizia, a momenti dal tornare a casa e si stava massaggiando le tempie. Era una cosa che gli faceva sentire la sua mancanza per chissà quale strana ragione e che, inoltre, lo faceva sentire come un bambino. Era al college adesso, ma tutto quello che avrebbe voluto fare era tornare a casa e guardare una partita di baseball con il genitore.

“Voglio solo sapere se ti stai divertendo,” Riprese l'altro. “Sto forse chiedendo troppo?”

“No, certo che no,” Stiles rispose. “Mi sto divertendo. Ho fatto nuovi amici e... ho conosciuto una persona.”

Oh merda.

Perché diavolo l'aveva detto?

“Davvero?” L'uomo chiese, ovviamente incuriosito. “Chi?”

“Uh, un tipo,” Aggiunse. “L'ho, uh, incontrato al campus e siamo usciti insieme.”

“Come si chiama?”

“Derek,” Stiles rispose. “E sai cosa, devo andare. Devo raggiungere un gruppo di studio.”

“Sì, sì, gruppo di studio un corno,” Suo padre constatò. “Lo so che nessuno vuole parlare del proprio fidanzato al suo vecchio.”

“Non è questo.”

“Stiles, non sono nato ieri. Assicurati soltanto che ti tratti bene, okay? E che i tuoi voti non calino.”

“Certo, papà.”

Ci fu un giro di imbarazzanti (almeno da parte di Stiles) saluti prima che lui stesso riagganciasse, riponendo il telefono sulla scrivania. Non aveva idea del perché se ne fosse uscito con quella cosa. Non stava con Derek. Beh, ci stava in un senso.

Sabato, dopo il sesso, Stiles era rimasto a letto con Derek per più di un ora prima di ritenere che fosse probabilmente giunta l'ora di andare. Derek lo aveva accompagnato alla Jeep, gli aveva dato il suo recapito privato e gli orari per contattarlo allo studio. Stiles gli aveva dato il proprio numero, insieme alla tabella degli orari delle lezioni come richiestogli.

Era lunedì e si erano scritti qualche volta, ma nulla che facesse intendere che il maggiore volesse incontrarlo.

Una parte di sé si domandava se Derek non stesse semplicemente aspettando lui per fissare un appuntamento. Ma Derek era il Dom e non era lui l'addetto per questo genere di cose?

Aveva la testa fra le nuvole e non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensarci troppo, dato che la porta della sua stanza si spalancò dietro la forza di Scott che si lasciò cadere direttamente sul letto, sospirando sonoramente. Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio prima che Stiles si voltasse nella sua direzione, fissandolo.

“Che succede?”

“Allison.”

“Amico, sono mesi che–”

“Mi ha telefonato.”

Oh. Quello sì che era un nuovo sviluppo.

“Okay,” Stiles asserì lentamente. “Che cosa ha detto?”

“Magari potresti dirmelo tu, visto che vi siete sentiti per tutta l'estate.”

Merda. Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, ma non così. E adesso Scott lo stava guardando con astio, sentendosi tradito, ma c'era anche il dolore che rendeva tutto ancora peggio. Scott ed Allison avevano rotto il giorno del diploma, ma Stiles continuava ad intrattenere rapporti con lei dall'estate.

Non è che avesse progettato di ferire i sentimenti di Scott, tuttavia Allison era anche sua amica e non avrebbe smesso di rivolgerle la parola.

“Andiamo, amico, è come una sorella per me,” Stiles esordì.

“Lo so e non mi interessa che continuiate a sentirvi,” Scott disse. “Ma avresti potuto dirmelo. Cioè, sono queste le regole tra migliori amici!”

“Non dirmi che hai appena alterato una citazione di _Mean Girls_ per adattarla alla nostra situazione?”

“Forse,” Scott rispose, alzandosi subito dopo. “Comunque, amico, quello che conta è che mi abbia chiamato.”

“Giusto,” Stiles annuì. “E cosa ti ha detto?”

“Ha conosciuto un tipo.”

Ouch.

“Un tipo francese.”

Doppio ouch.

“Pare che il suo nome sia Pierre e indossa berretti, dipinge ed inforna baguette per vivere.”

Okay, era stato un po' estremo.

“Scott, lei probabilmente si sta godendo la vita da single,” Stiles aggiunse. “Siete stati insieme per più di due anni e ti ama ancora. Starà in Francia soltanto per un anno e poi torna qui per il college. Ritornerete insieme.”

Il suo discorso non sembrò convincere l'altro però, perché aveva preso a girovagare per la camera. Raramente succedeva. Di solito era così rilassato ed estroverso, mentre adesso stava andando in panico come Stiles faceva prima di un esame importante.

Alla fine Scott si fermò, voltandosi verso Stiles con un sorrisetto in volto. “Scopri tutto quello che puoi su questo tizio francese.”

“Cosa?”

“Parlate, siete amici,” Scott intervenne. “Sii il suo gay BFF e spettegolate su questo tipo.”

“Mi hai davvero appena chiamato gay BFF?”

“Non importa,” Scott lo mise a tacere, agitando una mano a mezz'aria. “Quello che conta è che tu ricavi informazioni su questo Pierre e vieni a riportarmele.”

“Si chiama davvero Pierre?”

“Aspetta, ho qualcosa di meglio,” Scott constatò. “Chiamala su skype ora, io mi nascondo e resto in ascolto.”

Era ufficiale. Scott stava impazzendo. Non era mai stato così ossessionato da Allison da quando avevano cominciato ad uscire insieme. Erano stati mesi duri per Stiles, costantemente deluso e soppiantato. Ma entrambi erano usciti dalla fase della luna di miele poco dopo ed era diventato piacevole averli attorno.

 _Estremamente_ piacevole. Tutti sorrisetti e risolini, ma nessuno di quelli lo irritava o gli dava la nausea.

“C'è questa cosa chiamata fuso orario,” Stiles spiegò. “Adesso non sarà nemmeno sveglia. Inoltre, si tratterebbe di una grossa invasione della nostra privacy.”

“Com'è che sarebbe un'invasione della privacy per te?”

“Uh, perché molto probabilmente entrerò nel dettaglio a proposito di quanto è successo a casa di Derek e non credo che tu voglia ascoltare.”

“Ottima osservazione,” Scott annuì, ritornando a sedersi sul letto. “Quindi come vanno le cose tra te e Derek?”

Avrebbe dovuto immaginarselo. Dopo un veloce incontro con Scott, subito dopo aver lasciato casa di Derek, giusto per provargli che era ancora vivo e vegeto, il ragazzo non aveva insistito sulla questione. Stiles sapeva che l'altro non era d'accordo ed, infatti, citava continuamente i compagni gay single della sua confraternita che sarebbero stati più che interessati a lui.

“Stiamo... bene,” Stiles fece spallucce. “L'ho tipo detto a mio padre.”

“Cosa?” Scott domandò, sgranando gli occhi. “Hai detto a tuo padre che fai sesso con un tipo che è di dieci anni più grande di te?”

“No,” Stiles ammise velocemente. “Ha chiamato e mi sono fatto sfuggire che ho conosciuto un tipo di nome Derek. Adesso penserà che ho un fidanzato.”

“Davvero?”

“Davvero cosa?”

“Hai davvero un fidanzato?” Scott chiese. “Uscite insieme?”

“Non è così e lo sai,” Stiles asserì. “E' solo sesso. E... E oggi lo vedo. Tra dieci minuti esco.”

Era una bugia bella e buona e Scott lo stava guardando come se lo sapesse. Nonostante tutto doveva fare qualcosa per far capire all'altro che lui e Derek non avevano soltanto una relazione occasionale.

“Dove lo vedi?”

“Nel suo ufficio,” Stiles rispose, mettendosi in piedi per sistemarsi alla meglio i pantaloni della tuta.

Di lunedì, mercoledì e venerdì aveva lezione sempre di mattina presto e, siccome ormai era tardo pomeriggio, era rimasto nella sua stanza per un po', in pigiama a recuperare gli episodi di _Doctor Who_. Non era ancora stato allo studio di Derek, ma aveva visto le foto su internet ed il posto era piuttosto elegante. I pantaloni della tuta ed una vecchia t-shirt dei Mets non avrebbero retto il confronto.

Raggiunse l'armadio, mentre Scott riprese la parola.

“Farete sesso nel suo ufficio?” Scott si informò. “Ti legherà e ti sculaccerà lì dentro?”

“Non è così che andrà,” Stiles rispose, cercando di tirare fuori un paio di jeans rossi che si erano incastrati con un altro paio di pantaloni.

“Allora come?” Scott riprese. “Ho visto il suo sito, la lista della roba che fa. Hai veramente intenzione di dirmi che non è così che andranno le cose?”

“Sì.”

Riuscì finalmente ad infilarsi i pantaloni, per poi aprire un secondo cassetto e rovistare tra le magliette.

“Stiles, non voglio che tu ti faccia coinvolgere troppo,” Scott continuò. “Voglio dire, cosa sai seriamente di lui? E se fosse un hobby? Far innamorare gli universitari di lui e spezzare i loro cuori successivamente?”

Smise di lottare contro i vestiti, in modo da voltarsi in direzione di Scott, che sembrava assurdamente preoccupato. E lo capiva. Scott era sempre apparso come una mamma chioccia, che voleva che tutti fossero curati e al sicuro. Capiva la sua preoccupazione, ma non la voleva.

“Ti ricordi quando, all'ultimo anno, Danny ed Ethan ruppero ed io ebbi l'occasione di invitare Danny al prom?” Stiles gli rammentò. “E mi rispose di no perché lui ed Ethan erano ritornati insieme dopo due minuti? Oppure quando dissi a Lydia di amarla, al primo anno, e lei si mise a ridere come un'isterica per cinque minuti buoni, prima di andare a sedersi in braccio a Jackson?”

“Uh, sì,” Scott ammise.

“Ecco, ho passato parecchio tempo a non essere desiderato dalla gente.” Stiles seguitò. “E Derek mi fa sentire desiderato. Non è per il sesso. Non completamente, almeno. E semmai volesse legarmi e sculacciarmi un giorno, beh, non gli direi di no.”

Il silenzio calò tra i due e Stiles colse l'opportunità per afferrare una maglietta ed una giacca, prima di vestirsi. Si stava infilando i calzini e poi le scarpe quando sentì Scott sospirare.

“Okay, capisco,” Esordì. “Ma ciò non toglie che io non sia diffidente. E voglio conoscerlo.” 

“Sì, papà,” Stiles concluse, roteando gli occhi. “Adesso potresti, per piacere, lasciare la mia stanza, perché sto per andare via.”

“Ti accompagno alla macchina.”

“Grazie, amico.” 

– 

Era seduto nella Jeep nel parcheggio dello studio di Derek e gli sudavano le mani.

Era un'idea stupida. Derek l'avrebbe cacciato e chiestogli di fissare un appuntamento. Oppure l'avrebbe invitato nel proprio ufficio, poi a cena o qualcosa del genere. Secondo l'orario di lavoro che l'altro gli aveva dato, lo studio avrebbe chiuso tra quindici minuti, per cui adesso non doveva essere impegnato in un meeting.

O forse sì.

Stiles non si intendeva di studi di architettura.

Decise comunque di lasciare la propria Jeep, ficcarsi le mani nelle tasche della giacca ed avviarsi all'ingresso. Entrò, sentendosi automaticamente nudo come ogni volta in cui si trovava in un posto appartenente alla vita di Derek.

Le foto online non facevano abbastanza giustizia al luogo e si era incantato a guardare la fontana al centro dell'atrio quando qualcuno tossicchiò. Alzò lo sguardo, soffermandosi su una brunetta seduta dietro la scrivania, disinteressata.

“I bagni sono in fondo al corridoio, sulla sinistra,” Asserì.

“Non sono qui per usare il bagno.”

“Per quale motivo, allora?”

“Uh, per vedere Derek.”

Non ci aveva davvero pensato abbastanza.

“Derek _Hale_?”

“Um, sì.”

“Ha un appuntamento?”

“No.”

“Allora perché pensa che voglia vederla?”

“Sono Stiles.”

Ci fu una pausa e non gli ci volle molto per realizzare quanto stupido doveva essere sembrato. Ma parve funzionare, perché la ragazza sgranò gli occhi, prima di sorridere.

“ _Sei tu_ Stiles?” Domandò. “Derek ha detto che eri avvenente, ma non ha mai accennato al fatto che fossi un nerd troppo magro. Cioè, diamine, se ti alzi la maglia ti si vedono le ossa?”

“Fortunatamente no,” Rispose, incrociando le braccia all'altezza del proprio petto. “Chi sei?”

“Cora Hale,” Esordì lei. “Sono la sorella minore di Derek. So del suo sito, ma sono felice di sapere finalmente cos'è che fa durante il tempo libero.”

Derek gli aveva menzionato di avere delle sorelle, era stato parte di un pezzo di conversazione. E' solo che non sapeva che la più giovane lavorasse per lui. La somiglianza c'era, insieme al sorrisetto. Quello doveva essere proprio ereditario.

“Quindi posso vederlo?” Stiles chiese.

“Sicuro,” Lei si strinse nelle spalle, mettendosi in piedi e recuperando la giacca dallo schienale della sedia. “Sono tutti usciti prima oggi e anche io stavo per andarmene. Ma ora che ci sei tu, non dovrò andare a dirgli che sto andando via. Piacere di averti conosciuto.”

Si mise la borsetta in spalla, agitò i capelli all'indietro e si avviò verso l'entrata principale. Lui rimase impalato sul posto, un po' stordito, finché non si voltò per dirigersi alla sede principale. Non si poteva più tornare indietro, visto che quasi sicuramente Cora avrebbe parlato di lui a Derek. 

Aprì le porte, addentrandosi nella stanza. Era grande molto spaziosa, senza i classici cubicoli. L'atmosfera era piacevole e quasi familiare, Stiles riusciva a sentire il richiamo del lavoro provenire dall'interno. La parete di fondo era fatta di vetro, separava il posto dove si trovava lui da quello che presumeva essere l'ufficio di Derek. L'altro era lì, rivolto di schiena, piegato su quelli che dovevano essere progetti o roba del genere.

Con l'ultima traccia di coraggio che aveva, Stiles superò anche l'ultima porta.

“Stai andando a casa, Cora?” Derek domandò.

Sembrava diverso. Non suonava come la persona calorosa e sicura di sé che conosceva. Gli parve piuttosto scontroso ed esausto.

“Uh, no,” Stiles rispose. “Dato che non sono Cora e spero che tu non voglia mandarmi a casa.”

Derek si voltò, genuinamente sorpreso di vederlo lì. Ma la sorpresa lasciò poco dopo il suo volto, facendo spazio ad un'espressione compiaciuta.

“Questa sì che è una sorpresa,” Affermò, avvicinandosi a Stiles. “Che ci fai qui?”

Ma non gli diede l'opportunità di rispondergli, afferrando la sua faccia tra le mani e lo baciò. Gli piaceva. Gli era mancato più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto pensare, ricambiandolo più che volentieri. Dopodiché Derek si scostò, per lasciarlo rispondere.

“Volevo vederti,” Scrollò le spalle. “Ti va bene?”

“Più che bene,” Derek aggiunse. “Avevo bisogno di una pausa.”

Accennò a baciarlo nuovamente, ma Stiles tirò il capo all'indietro. “Una pausa? Non vai a casa tra un po'?”

“Dovrei, ma ho un progetto molto importante a cui sto lavorando.”

“I tuoi impiegati non dovrebbero essere qui ad aiutarti?”

“Nel mondo perfetto, sì,” Rispose, scrollando le spalle. “Ma hanno famiglie e bambini da cui ritornare.”

Le parole ed il modo in cui Derek le aveva dette provocarono qualcosa di strano nel suo stomaco. Durante la ricerca sulla vita altrui, aveva scorto un articolo di giornale che riportava la morte di Adam e Talia Hale in un incidente stradale anni prima. Derek aveva soltanto le sue sorelle, ma nessuna di loro viveva con lui. Era triste saperlo ritornare in una casa vuota ogni giorno.

“Non fare quella faccia,” Derek esordì. “Non è che mi chiudo in casa quando non sono a lavoro. Ho degli amici, esco con le mie sorelle. Ed ora ho anche te.”

Il suo battito cardiaco prese la rincorsa, cercò di placarlo. Ma il cuore non parve capire, ostinandosi a martellare all'impazzata, facendogli confluire il sangue al volto. 

“Dovremmo incontrarci più spesso,” Derek proseguì. “Abbiamo ancora tanto da discutere.”

“Sì, immaginavo,” Stiles constatò. “Ho fatto un po' di ricerche e mi sento come se avessimo appena cominciato.”

Aveva fatto molto più di qualche ricerca. E parecchie lo avevano spaventato, ancora di più lo eccitavano. Era molto più che esaltato di cominciare, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva intimorito. C'erano così tante cose e altrettanti livelli su cui spostarsi che non sapeva cosa voleva.  
Diavolo, non sapeva nemmeno cosa Derek volesse.

Sapeva giusto che voleva fare un sacco di roba e che, al momento, non si sarebbe opposto a nulla.

“Ci vuole un po' quando sei all'inizio,” Derek affermò. “Alcuni prendono i principianti e vanno direttamente sul pesante, ma io non voglio essere così con te.”

“Allora cosa vuoi fare con me?” Stiles domandò, lasciando che l'angolo delle labbra si sollevasse in un ghignetto.

“Stai tentando di sedurmi nel mio ufficio?”

“Forse?” Fece spallucce. 

Derek gli si avvicinò, osservandolo attentamente, prima di allungare una mano al suo petto e schiudere le dita nel mezzo. “Mi sono ricordato di una cosa risalente a sabato.”

“Cosa?” Stiles chiese, spostando le mani ai fianchi dell'altro.

“Quanto sono sensibili questi,” Derek aggiunse, sfiorandogli con il pollice un capezzolo attraverso la maglia. 

Il respiro gli si bloccò e gli occhi dell'altro scorsero fino al suo volto. Era così stupido. Stavano parlando da neanche un minuto e con una carezza si era già risvegliato. Non era una cosa normale. Nessuno dovrebbe essere capace di rendere qualcuno così eccitato.

“Ecco,” Derek continuò, approssimandosi. “Vuoi raggiungermi lì?”

Indicò con un cenno del capo la scrivania e la comoda sedia alle sue spalle. Stiles capì subito cosa l'altro intendesse ed ignorò volutamente i ricordi di Scott che lo prendeva in girò sul fare sesso in ufficio. Perché, qual era il problema se lo avesse fatto sul serio?

“Non dobbiamo per forza,” Derek riprese, prendendo la pausa di Stiles per esitazione.

“No, voglio farlo,” Lo assicurò, stringendo la presa su di lui. “Voglio _davvero_ farlo.”

Sulla bocca di Derek si disegnò un sorriso soddisfatto, prima di unirsi ancora una volta alla bocca dell'altro, mentre entrambi arretravano verso la scrivania. Stiles chiuse gli occhi, fidandosi di dove l'altro l'avrebbe condotto. Alla fine Derek si divise da lui e così li riaprì, quasi intorpidito, per notare che l'uomo aveva preso posto sulla sedia, un rinnovato sorrisetto sghembo sulle sue labbra.

“Vieni qui,” Lo chiamo a sé con un gesto della mano.

Stiles fece come gli era stato detto, sedendosi a cavalcioni sull'altro e posizionando le mani sulle sue spalle.

“Dimmi cosa vuoi,” Derek disse, le labbra sfioravano a malapena le sue.

“Qualsiasi cosa,” Affermò, perché era vero.

“Non dire così,” Derek lo rimproverò. “Sii più specifico. Dimmi quello che vuoi.”

Arrossì e deglutì sonoramente, cercando di riflettere. Ma era così diverso dare voce ai suoi pensieri. Nella sua testa sapeva esattamente cosa voleva e non aveva alcun problema ad accettare o declinare le idee di Derek, ma non poteva fare anche questo. I riflettori erano puntati su di sé: una parte di lui voleva semplicemente sputare tutto fuori ed un'altra voleva correre via.

“Stiles,” Derek esordì, adagiando una mano sulla sua guancia. “Se non riesci nemmeno a dirmi quello che vuoi, come ti aspetti che io voglia fare questo con te?”

E Stiles sapeva che non si stava riferendo soltanto a quello che stavano facendo adesso. Stava parlando dell'intera idea che vedeva coinvolti entrambi con frequenza.

Era abbastanza perché dicesse qualcosa.

“Di più di quello che stavi dicendo prima,” Stiles esordì, afferrando la mano di Derek con la propria, per sistemarla sul proprio petto. “Di quello che hai cominciato a fare.”

Non era stato specifico come avrebbe potuto, ma era un buon inizio. Derek distese un pollice su un capezzolo, strofinandolo sulla stoffa della t-shirt. Lui si mosse sulle gambe dell'altro, stringendo la presa sulle sue spalle ed affondando i denti nel labbro inferiore. Ci fu un po' di frizione tra i loro bacini, cosa che non passò affatto inosservata a Derek. Difatti posizionò la mano libera sulla schiena di Stiles, spingendoselo contro. 

“Non sentirti in imbarazzo,” Derek riprese, spogliando l'altro della giacca che finì sul pavimento. “Non ti giudicherò per nessuna delle cose che dirai o farai. Fa' quello che ti fa stare bene, qualsiasi cosa ti piaccia. Okay?”

“Sì, sì, va bene.”

“Bravo ragazzo.”

E, oh dio, quella stava decisamente diventando una fissa. Probabilmente lo era già.

Derek gli sfilò anche la maglia, aggiungendola all'altro indumento a terra. Stiles ebbe un secondo per sistemarsi, prima che la bocca altrui si protendesse in avanti, lappando uno dei suoi capezzoli per poi morderlo. Le mani saldarono maggiormente la presa sulle spalle dell'uomo quando un suono incomprensibile abbandonò le sue labbra.

“Cazzo, sei sensibile, non è vero?” Derek chiese, tirando il piccolo bottoncino rosa.

Stiles annuì, ondeggiando i fianchi. “S-sì.”

“Quando lo hai scoperto?” Domandò, portando un'unghia a grattare l'altro capezzolo.

“N-Non penso di saperlo.”

L'altro sbuffò contro la sua pelle, strofinando la barba sul petto che stava tutt'ora torturando con la bocca. 

“Ragazzo curioso, è ovvio che lo sapessi.”

“Okay, forse ne sapevo – _ah!_ – un po'.”

Quest'uomo dovrebbe essere illegale. Illegale per farlo venire nei pantaloni soltanto per aver giocato con i suoi capezzoli. Ma adesso la lingua si stava mettendo d'impegno a sfregarsi e Stiles non riusciva a fare a meno di ondeggiare ancora ed ancora ed ancora. Era così eccitato e si sentiva come se stesse per scoprire di nuovo cosa era in grado di fare in quelle condizioni.

“Più di un po',” Derek annunciò, spostando la bocca all'altro capezzolo, mentre con il pollice solleticava quello già martoriato. “Raccontamelo, Stiles.”

“E' piuttosto imbarazzante.”

E non poteva nemmeno specificare quanto fosse imbarazzante perché anche l'altro stava rispondendo alle sue falcate, rendendo la frizione tra i loro bacini ancora più intensa. Non sarebbe durato a lungo.

“Va bene,” Derek approvò. “Tu pensi che sia imbarazzante, probabilmente io no.”

“E perché?”

“Non ne sono ancora sicuro, perché non mi racconti?”

Dio, lo odiava troppo.

“Non lo so, penso avessi 13 anni o giù di lì,” Stiles cominciò, provando a concentrarsi sulla storia da raccontare e non su Derek che continuava a succhiargli le porzioni di pelle. “E questo tipo non smetteva di raccontare come alla sua ragazza piacesse quando le carezzava i capezzoli. Non capivo quale fosse questa gran cosa, ma i-io– _cazzo_ , Derek.”

“Continua,” L'altro rispose, spingendosi contro di lui.

“I-Io tornai a casa, mio padre aveva il turno di notte ed era già andato via,” Stiles proseguì, avvampando nell'avvertire la biancheria cominciare ad inumidirsi. “Mi misi sul mio letto e c-cominciai a toccarmi.”

“Cazzo,” Derek imprecò, mordendogli un capezzolo.

Stiles ansimò, i fianchi che ormai ondeggiavano di buona lena con quelli dell'altro, mentre la pelle riprendeva ad essere stuzzicata dalla sua bocca. Gli pareva di poter venire soltanto per quello, ma non l'avrebbe detto a Derek, sicuro che poi avrebbe voluto provare la sua teoria.

“Feci come al solito,” Riprese, la voce persa tra un ansimo ed un altro. “Solo con la mia mano ed un po' di lubrificante, ma non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a quanto il tipo avesse detto e m-mi toccai anche lì. E f-fu bellissimo come lo è anche ora.”

“E' bello adesso?” Rincarò la dose, scostando la bocca, per stuzzicare entrambi con i pollici.

“Sì,” Stiles boccheggiò, roteando i fianchi, sentendosi così pericolosamente vicino.

“Vuoi farlo di nuovo?”

“Sì, Derek.”

“Magari la prossima volta metto delle mollette su questi adorabili bottoncini,” Derek continuò. “Cazzo, un giorno potrei persino convincerti a farti due piercing. Ti verrebbe duro, non è vero?”

Non riusciva a dire nulla, annuiva a caso e si spingeva su di lui, godendo dello strofinio tra le stoffe, le mani di Derek su di sé e _Derek_.

“Pensa soltanto a quanto diventeranno ancora più sensibili dopo oggi,” Derek proseguì. “Non riuscirai più nemmeno ad indossare una maglietta senza provare fastidio. Andrai a lezione di inglese e tutto ciò a cui potrai pensare sarà quanto questo ti fa sentire bene. Come soltanto sfiorarli ti riporti a me ancora una volta.”

Eccolo. Non poteva più trattenersi.

Si abbandonò ad un gemito strozzato, sentendo l'orgasmo sopraffarlo. Terminò presto, ma fu devastante, tanto che finì per ansimare contro il collo di Derek, incapace di muovere le gambe. Cercò di recuperare il respiro, intanto che l'altro gli carezzava la schiena, posandogli baci tra i capelli.

“Non mi pare di averti detto che potevi farlo.”

Trattenne il respiro, il cuore cominciò a battergli più forte. Perché si presupponeva che quel tono di rimprovero non lo eccitasse. Le persone normali non lo avrebbero trovato sexy. 

“Mi dispiace,” Stiles si riprese, con una voce quasi inesistente.

“Non dispiacerti,” Derek asserì. “Mi piace che tu abbia goduto, va bene. La prossima volta aspetta che sia io a dirtelo, okay?”

“Okay.”

Poi Derek lo baciò, premendo le sue mani calde sulla pelle di Stiles. Si permise di affondare nel loro calore, ancora stordito ed esaltato per l'orgasmo.

“Voglio soltanto vedere una cosa,” L'uomo continuò, spostando le mani all'abbottonatura dei jeans altrui. “Voglio vedere il disastro che hai combinato ancora prima che potessi toccarti.”

Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un lieve lamento, agognante, mentre Derek lo liberava in parte di pantaloni e biancheria. L'eccitazione andava attenuandosi, i segni del suo orgasmo erano ovunque, ma perlopiù nei boxer. Derek emise un gemito, raccogliendogli l'intimità in una mano e bloccandogli il respiro.

“Cazzo, tu sarai la mia morte.”

Le labbra ritrovarono quelle del compagno, Stiles ritornò a sedersi meglio, avvertendo perfettamente l'eccitazione altrui premere contro di sé. Si spostò, corrucciandosi, frustrato. “Voglio che anche tu venga.”

“Anche oggi?” Derek chiese. Sembrava star canzonandolo, ma a giudicare dal sorriso sul suo volto probabilmente l'idea gli piaceva.

“Sì,” Stiles annuì. “Voglio essere bravo per te.”

“Lo sei già, piccolo.”

Praticamente il suo cuore cominciò a tremargli, Stiles deglutì, cercando di non pensarci. Non poteva permettere alle emozioni di farsi strada ora, non voleva rovinare quello che c'era tra loro.

“Ti prego, Derek.”

“Va bene,” Derek rispose, sorridendo. “Voglio che me lo succhi, allora. Tu lo vuoi?”

Non esitò una volta prima di annuire. Da quando l'aveva visto la prima volta aveva pensato di averlo nella propria bocca. Diamine, da quando aveva visto Derek stesso ci aveva pensato.

“Mettiti in ginocchio per me.”

Lo fece, restando a guardare come Derek si sistemava sul bordo della sedia e si slacciava i pantaloni. Liberò il proprio membro e Stiles, istintivamente, si leccò le labbra, avanzando ed aprendo la bocca. Una risatina bassa provenne dall'uomo ed una mano si mosse tra i suoi capelli.

“Così fottutamente bello, Stiles,” Derek sospirò, premendo appena l'erezione sulla bocca dell'altro. “Andiamo, fammi vedere che bravo ragazzo sai essere per me.”

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Aveva visto abbastanza porno e letto altrettanti articoli per cogliere la sostanza di quello che c'era da fare, sebbene la mancanza di esperienza lo stesse decisamente trattenendo. Però Stiles non si arrese, schiudendo le labbra attorno alla punta.

Era calda e grossa, un sapore amaro gli riempiva la bocca. Anche se era piacevole, per cui Stiles continuò, prendendone sempre di più tra le labbra. Carezzò con la lingua la porzione di pelle più sensibile per poco, suscitando nel maggiore un gemito roco. La mano restò tra i suoi capelli e non voleva null'altro se non che si spingesse direttamente lui nella sua bocca. 

Stiles decise di attenersi alle basi, muovendo la testa su e giù, la saliva gli scivolava sul mento e lungo la carne fulgida altrui. E faceva anche dei mugolii. Dei piccoli e rotti rumori mentre prendeva più e più dell'altro nella propria bocca.

Perché Derek Hale lo stava veramente trasformando in una prostituta e non sapeva proprio come affrontare la cosa.

“Cazzo, sei così bravo,” Derek biascicò. “Proprio un bravo ragazzo.”

Stiles gemette all'elogio, muovendosi ancora più velocemente. Le mani gli prudevano per il desiderio di toccare l'altro o la propria eccitazione che andava rinvigorendosi. Lasciò perdere però, legandosele dietro la schiena, mentre continuava a darsi da fare.

“Va bene, fermati,” Derek annunciò, ansimante. “Sei stato bravissimo, fammi finire adesso.”

“No,” Stiles mormorò testardamente una volta che si era scostato.

“Stiles–”

“No, ti prego, Derek,” Affermò, ritornando sulla sua erezione. “Ti prego, lo voglio.”

Stava impazzendo per il bisogno. Il bisogno di voler essere riempito da Derek, di farlo trarre godimento con la propria bocca. Voleva che lo elogiasse ancora e gli dicesse quanto bene lo facesse sentire.

“Sei sicuro?”

“Sì, _ti prego_.”

“Cazzo, è meglio che mi abitui a dirti di no,” Derek si lamentò. “Se vuoi fermarti, fallo, okay? Non è un problema se cambi idea.”

Stiles avvertì l'eccitazione montare dentro di sé, cosa che lo spostò in avanti, per richiudersi di nuovo attorno all'eccitazione dell'uomo. Era più veloce, la presa tra i suoi capelli divenne sempre più salda ogni secondo che passava. Alla fine Derek gemette sonoramente, all'inizio lo colse di sorpresa e se lo lasciò quasi scappare.

Ma non voleva deluderlo, così chiuse gli occhi, delle lacrime cominciarono a bagnarli mentre l'altro gli veniva in bocca. Il sapore era acidulo e gli sembrava di star strozzandosi, ma non si mosse di una virgola, ingoiando tutto.

La mano tra i suoi capelli lo invitò a staccarsi, portandoselo con sé fino a rimetterlo seduto a cavalcioni. Grosse braccia gli cinsero la schiena e dei baci vennero posati tra i capelli.

“Dio, sei così bravo,” Derek ansimò. “Sono così orgoglioso di te; sei proprio un bravo ragazzo.”

Il complimento gli spedì una scia di brividi lungo la schiena e seppellì il volto nel collo del maggiore, nascondendosi. Era di nuovo eccitato, ma non gli importava, era felice di aver reso Derek felice. Una mano gli avvolse il membro e mugolò, dimenandosi un po' sul suo bacino.

“Voglio soltanto ricambiarti il favore,” Derek ammise, accarezzandolo.

Non ci volle molto per farlo venire di nuovo, svuotandosi nella mano altrui e gemendo così forte che dopo se ne sarebbe sicuramente pentito. Tuttavia si stava liberando finalmente, per cui non riusciva a curarsene per davvero.

“E' stato... bello,” Finalmente riuscì a dire, risuonando un po' roco.

“Bello?” Derek domandò, come se si fosse sentito insultato.

Stiles appoggiò una guancia sul petto del maggiore, sollevando lo sguardo. Derek gli accarezzò la gota con un pollice, asciugandogli una lacrima.

“Okay, incredibile,” Stiles rispose. “Sei... veramente incredibile.”

Derek sorrise, sollevandogli il mento per poterlo baciare. “Non quanto te.”

– 

Finì per tornare a casa con lui. Si fece una doccia e appena uscito sorrise nel trovare una pila di vestiti puliti che Derek gli aveva lasciato. Indossò una maglia con lo scollo a v, un paio di boxer e dei pantaloni di tuta prima di avviarsi al piano di sotto. Era piuttosto sciocco trovarsi addosso vestiti più grandi dei suoi, ma anche carino. Ne ricavava una bella sensazione.

In merito al suo petto Derek aveva avuto ragione, sarebbe stato molto più sensibile ed era come se ogni volta che si muoveva, piccole scosse venivano spedite direttamente in basso.

“Ti senti meglio?” Il maggiore si informò, una volta in salotto.

Derek indossava occhiali da lettura ed erano la cosa più sexy che avesse mai visto. Più aveva la possibilità di conoscerlo più sexy l'uomo diventava e la cosa era terribilmente ingiusta.

“Sì,” Stiles rispose, accomodandosi accanto a lui sul divano. “Mi sono sentito bene dopo essere stato seduto con te su quella sedia per mezz'ora.”

“Voglio soltanto prendermi cura di te,” Derek si spiegò. “Voglio assicurarmi che tu torni sano e salvo. I tuoi vestiti sono nell'asciugatrice.”

“Grazie.”

“Di nulla.”

Poteva davvero abituarsi alla facilità con cui Derek lo baciava, perché gli piaceva parecchio. Gli si avvicinò, sorridendo quando un braccio gli cinse le spalle.

“Dobbiamo parlare.”

E così la sua felicità gli venne portata via. Perché aveva visto abbastanza film e telefilm per rendersi conto che quelle tre paroline significavano solamente guai.

“A proposito di quello che vuoi,” Derek aggiunse velocemente. “Quello che vuoi provare. Quello che non ti piace, roba del genere.”

“Oh,” Stiles disse, sollevato. “Oh, uh, sì, certo.”

“Bene,” Derek continuò. “Non dobbiamo fare tutto stasera, dato che potresti cambiare idea. Dimmi giusto qualche cosa con cui iniziare.”

“Adesso?”

“Sì.”

“Ma, cioè– Io sono–”

“Stiles,” Derek lo interruppe. “Se vogliamo farlo seriamene, devi cercare di smetterla di essere così agitato. So che non puoi riuscirci totalmente, ma abbi un po' di fiducia in me. Probabilmente molte cose le vogliamo entrambi.”

“Okay,” Annuì, pensieroso. “Um, mi piacerebbe che me lo succhiassi un giorno.”

“Posso farlo.”

“E voglio che mi scopi di più, in un sacco di posizioni diverse.”

“Possiamo provvedere.”

“E mi è davvero piaciuto quando mi hai leccato lì.”

Adesso Derek stava semplicemente sorridendogli con un ghignetto truffaldino che Stiles era tentato di schiaffargli via. Ma il maggiore annuì, esortandolo a continuare.

“Voglio vedere se riesco a venire senza che né tu né io mi tocchi. E voglio davvero che tu mi leghi. E anche i giocattoli sembrano divertenti, tipo quelle mollette che hai citato prima. E, uh, penso di avere una fissa per te che mi sculacci.”

Quello gli era sfuggito. Blaterava per il troppo stress, per cui avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che sarebbe andata a finire così.

“Okay.” Derek finalmente si espresse.

“Okay?”

“Sì, a tutto,” rispose, lasciando scivolare una mano su una natica. “Soprattutto all'ultima cosa.”

Stiles sentì la bocca spalancarsi e avvampò improvvisamente. L'intera idea delle sculacciate gli era venuta in mente soltanto ultimamente ed era a causa di Scott che non smetteva di parlarne.

“Sei sicuro che sia abbastanza?” Stiles domandò. “Perché, cioè, ho altre idee e dovremmo appuntarle e–” 

“Stiles,” Derek si intromise. “Non voglio andare già così a fondo. Mi piace parlare all'inizio. Possiamo scrivere dopo o chiamare un avvocato per stipulare un contratto ufficiale. Ma, per ora, voglio soltanto parlarne con te. Va bene?”

Dopo che Stiles ebbe annuito, Derek sorrise con approvazione. “Bene, adesso dimmi qualcosa che non vuoi fare.”

“Niente sport d'acqua o roba in cui si usa ogni genere di... detrito umano,” Stiles esordì. “Non mi piace nemmeno il dolore o l'idea del sangue. Okay, forse un po' di dolore sì, ma non se mi tagli o colpisci con qualcosa. E... non mi viene più niente. Sono sicuro che ci sia anche dell'altro, in effetti, ma questi due sono veramente due grossi 'no' per me.”

“Va bene,” Derek disse. “Andando avanti sono sicuro che avrai altre cose da aggiungere alla lista. Adesso possiamo smettere di parlarne. Com'è andata a lezione?”

Stiles si accigliò, tipo a 180°. “Vuoi sapere com'è andata a lezione?”

“Sicuro,” Derek fece spallucce. “Mi piacerebbe sapere di più della persona con cui faccio sesso. Com'è chimica organica? Sembra infernale.”

“Non è _tanto_ male.”

“Sei un terribile bugiardo.”

“Okay, è come tutti i miei peggiore incubi uniti in cinquanta minuti, per tre volte a settimana.”

Derek rise e qualcosa in Stiles sembrò cominciare a smuoversi. Perché a Derek importava davvero e forse innamorarsi di lui non avrebbe avuto risultati tanto catastrofici come aveva inizialmente creduto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, lo ssssso. Brutta sessione autunnale, davvero brutta.  
> But- enjoy! ✰

“Ho parlato con papà ieri.”

“Com'è andata?”

“Si sposa.”

“Cosa?” Stiles chiese, stupito. “Stanno insieme soltanto da due mesi!”

“Lo so,” Allison sospirò. “Ma lo rende felice.”

“Lo rende felice perché è più giovane di lui di 14 anni.”

“No,” La ragazza insistette. “Le ho parlato soltanto a telefono e su skype, ma sembra veramente simpatica.”

“'Simpatica'?”

“Ed estremamente bella.”

Ecco svelato il mistero.

Era la loro sessione settimanale di video-chiamate su skype e Stiles era nella propria stanza, mentre Allison si trovava nel suo piccolo appartamento. Il suo fidanzato francese, Iven, era appena andato via e lei aveva indosso una delle sue magliette ed i capelli legati in un disordinato chignon. Era oltremodo strano saperla accanto a qualcuno che non fosse Scott. Ma lei era felice, per cui non poteva di certo lamentarsene.

“Non posso credere che si sposerà senza che tu abbia incontrato questa persona.”

“E' solo,” Fece spallucce. “Me ne sono andata all'improvviso e lei è arrivata poco dopo.”

“Se questa cosa fosse vera, mio padre e la signora McCall si sarebbero sposati anni ed anni fa.”

“Stiles,” Allison intervenne. “Ognuno si comporta in maniera diversa. Tuo padre è ancora devoto a tua madre e mio padre sta...”

“Per sposare una ragazza a cui magari interessano solamente i suoi soldi.”

Non parve irritata, si limitò a roteare gli occhi. L'argomento era tosto già quando il signor Argent aveva cominciato a frequentare altre donne, ma evidentemente la situazione non era cambiata. Suo padre, invece, non usciva per un appuntamento da dieci anni. Stiles non era cieco e sapeva cosa stava succedendo tra lui e la signora McCall, ma loro sembravano semplicemente girarci attorno.

Oppure avevano preso a frequentarsi ed erano bravissimi a nasconderlo.

“Parliamo di qualcos'altro, su,” La ragazza esordì. “Come va con le lezioni?”

“Tutto okay,” Si strinse nelle spalle. “Sto seguendo soltanto i corsi di Educazione Generale, nulla di troppo complicato. Com'è Parigi?”

“Fantastica,” Rispose. “Il lavoro va a gonfie vele ed anche il mio francese è migliorato grazie ad Iven.”

“Oh, sì, Iven,” Stiles annuì. “E' sicuramente grandioso, non è vero?”

“Sì,” Convenne lei. “E' una persona molto... generosa, se capisci quello che intendo.”

“Decisamente,” Le fece eco. “Quindi abbiamo intenzione di citare l'elefante nella stanza o continuiamo a parlare di Iven, il Ragazzo Francese da Sogno?”

“Quale elefante?” Domandò. “Scott o Derek?”

“A te la scelta?”

“Scott,” Ammise senza alcuna esitazione. “Come sta? Si vede con qualcuno?”

Tutta la sua sicurezza degli istanti in cui parlava di Iven era scomparsa, lasciando spazio al nervosismo. Stiles sapeva che non si sarebbe arrabbiata se avesse saputo che Scott aveva cominciato a frequentare un'altra persona, ma ciò non significava che non le avrebbe comunque fatto male. Lei stava cercando di andare avanti, si capiva, ma probabilmente non doveva essere facile come aveva sperato.

“Sta bene,” Stiles esordì. “Non si vede con nessuno, a meno che tu non definisca 'appuntamenti' le uscite con i suoi compagni di confraternita. E' occupato, ma chiede spesso di te.”

“Puoi sempre dirgli di chiamarmi.”

“Perché non lo chiami tu?” Le suggerì. “E' una strada a doppio senso, Ally.”

“Lo so,” Sospirò. “Ma Lydia pensa che dovrei semplicemente lasciarlo perdere.”

“Ti pareva che non la pensasse così.”

“Vi siete sentiti ultimamente?”

“Non dopo che mi ha chiamato patetico al giorno del diploma; no, per niente.”

“Siete ridicoli.”

“Lei è quella ridicola,” Intervenne. “Sembro un bambino di dodici anni, non è vero?”

“Già,” Allison annuì. “Chiamala. E' una strada a doppio senso.”

“Okay, sta' zitta.”

Finalmente rise ed era bello da sentire. Nonostante la sua insistenza sull'amare Parigi e non voler mai ritornare a Beacon Hills, riusciva a percepire che le mancasse. Sembrava molto stanca, sfinita, per cui un sorriso sul suo volto ogni tanto non le stava mai male.

Il cellulare vibrò sulla scrivania accanto a lui e fissò lo schermo, adocchiando un messaggio di Scott.

**Sessione di studio per gli esami di metà trimestre nella biblioteca al terzo piano? Tra dieci minuti?**

“Chi è?”

“Scott,” Stiles disse, mentre rispondeva. “Siamo quasi in periodo di esami e vuole studiare.”

“Va bene,” Esordì. “Vi tenete avanti con lo studio.”

**Sto con Allison. No, non ti dirò di cosa stiamo parlando. Sarò lì tra venti minuti.**

“Sì, non voglio deludere mio padre,” Ammise. “Okay, spara.”

“Cosa?”

“Tutte le domande che hai da farmi su Derek, divertiti.”

Sostanzialmente doveva essere proprio il momento che stava aspettando, perché il volto le si illuminò e si avvicinò alla cam del computer. “Ho controllato il sito che mi hai dato.”

“E?”

“Non c'è nessun sito.”

“Huh?”

“O mi hai dato il link sbagliato, o lo ha chiuso.”

“Dammi un secondo.”

Abbassò la finestra di Skype e ne aprì una nuova su Chrome. Digitò l'url, ma la pagina si caricò soltanto per riportare “Page Not Found”.

“L'ha veramente chiuso,” Esordì una volta ritornato a Skype.

“Non lo sapevi?”

“No, cioè, sapevo che ci sarei stato soltanto io per lui, ma credevo che avrebbe semplicemente tolto i suoi contatti o, almeno, li avrebbe resi privati. Non che avrebbe eliminato tutto completamente.”

“Allora suppongo che tu gli piaccia davvero.”

“Non è passata nemmeno una settimana.”

“Il tempo non deve avere per forza valore.”

Onestamente non ne aveva idea. Non sapeva proprio cosa pensare. Ma proprio per davvero. Non sapeva cosa stava facendo, si limitava a fidarsi di Derek.

“Devi ancora mandarmi una foto,” Riprese. “Ho provato a guardare sul sito del suo studio, ma non c'erano sue immagini.”

“Okay,” Rispose. “Altre domande?”

“Beh, per cominciare, com'è il sesso?”

Parlarono ancora per un po' prima di rendersi conto che avrebbe fatto tardi per andare da Scott. Si sbrigò a salutarla, promettendole un'altra video-chiamata alla stessa ora la settimana seguente, infilando poi i libri nello zainetto. Gli esami sarebbero cominciati la settimana successiva e lui aveva già cominciato a studiare. C'era qualcosa del college che lo faceva andare in panico come il liceo non era mai riuscito. 

Seguiva le lezioni, ma immaginava che rivedersi tutto un migliaio di volte e riempirsi la testa di quante più informazioni extra poteva non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno.

Una volta raggiunto il solito posto in biblioteca (con cinque minuti di ritardo) vide Scott in compagnia di un ragazzo che non riconobbe. Era un giovane alto dai capelli biondi e ricci ed il naso immerso in un libro. Scott stesso stava diventando strabico con i suoi illeggibili appunti di biologia.

“Scusa per il ritardo,” Stiles esordì, sfilandosi lo zaino dalla spalla e riponendolo sul tavolo.

“A posto, amico,” Scott fece spallucce, “Lui è Isaac, è nella mia confraternita.”

“Ciao,” Isaac lo salutò prima di ritornare al suo libro.

“Hey,” Stiles ricambiò, prendendo posto accanto a Scott.

“Quindi come sta Allison?”

“Bene.”

“Che combina?”

“Perché non la chiami e glielo chiedi?” Stiles gli suggerì. “Sono abbastanza stanco di essere il tuo piccione viaggiatore.”

“Abbiamo parlato qualche giorno fa.”

“Allora perché continui ad assillarmi?”

“Perché a te dice cose che non dice a nessun altro.”

“Chi è Allison?”

Si voltarono entrambi, notando che Isaac aveva abbandonato i libri per ascoltare la loro conversazione.

“L'ex-ragazza di Scott.” “La mia anima gemella.”

Stiles emise un grugnito, raccogliendosi il volto nel palmo della mano. Non sapeva nemmeno perché ancora si preoccupava. Scott era come un fratello per lui, ma quando c'entrava Allison diventava una persona completamente diversa.

“Oh,” Isaac disse. “E', um, carino?”

“C'è soltanto una parola per definirlo,” Stiles affermò invece. “E tu, Isaac? Sei fidanzato?”

“No,” Rispose. “Beh, c'è una ragazza che vedo all'orientamento generale, ma non credo di avere chance con lei.”

“Come si chiama?”

“Cora Hale.”

Sarebbe stato prudente, Isaac, nell'ammettere che non si aspettava che entrambi restassero shockati.

“Cosa?” Domandò, glissando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro. “La conoscete? E' già fidanzata?”

“Stiles la conosce,” Scott rispose. “E' la sorella minore del suo fidanzato.”

“Derek non è il mio–”

“Sì,” Scott annuì. “Ti tiene al sicuro.”

“Questa è una sorta di vendetta per non averti raccontato cosa Allison mi ha detto?”

“Davvero?” Isaac chiese. “Tu puoi, uh, mettere una buona parola per me?”

“Certo che può,” Scott insistette. “E' fantastico! Parlerai con il fratello, non potrebbe andare meglio.”

Incredibile. Completamente incredibile. Gli sembrava di essere tornato al primo anno di liceo quando Scott lo ignorava per andare ai doppi appuntamenti e alle feste.

“Puoi veramente farlo?” Isaac ripeté. “Ci siamo conosciuti soltanto cinque minuti fa.”

“Sì,” Stiles intervenne prima che Scott potesse parlare. “Certo che posso. Adesso, se puoi scusarci per un secondo, ho bisogno di parlare a Scott da solo.”

Stiles si rimise in piedi, afferrando Scott per il colletto della maglia e trascinandoselo dietro gli scaffali. Si fermò nel mezzo del corridoio, incrociando le braccia al petto. 

“Che diavolo ti succede?”

“Cosa? Non vuoi aiutare Isaac?”

“Nemmeno lo conosco,” Stiles esordì. “Sembra a posto, ma io e Derek a stento ci conosciamo, cosa mai penserà quando proverò a far mettere insieme sua sorella con uno dei tuoi amici? Se vuoi che ti dica cosa sta succedendo ad Allison, non lo farò. Quelle sono conversazioni private, pensavo l'avessi capito.”

“Non è di Allison che si tratta.”

“Allora di chi?”

“Derek.”

“Che c'entra Derek con–?”

“Cosa sai di questo tizio?” Scott domandò. “Intendo, capisco che sia bravo a fare sesso ed è ricco, ma seriamente, poi? Hai perso la verginità, è questo che volevi. Perché vai ancora a letto con lui?”

“Perché mi piacciono gli orgasmi?”

“Una risposta veritiera sarebbe carina.”

Sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Scott lo stava guardando con aspettativa, quasi attendesse di scoprire la miglior ragione di sempre oppure che lui gli dicesse che avrebbe tagliato con Derek. Ma non c'era modo che l'ultima cosa accadesse.

“Immagino che è perché sono... solo,” Finalmente si espose. “Tu sei sempre impegnato con la confraternita e mio padre ed Allison sono a miglia di distanza. Parlo loro ogni settimana, ma non è un buon rimpiazzo per un contatto faccia-a-faccia. Con Derek faccio molto altro oltre il sesso. Parliamo ed è bravo ad ascoltare. Mi piace trascorrere il tempo con lui e non dover patire di essere messo in lista di attesa per stare con te.”

“Sei innamorato di lui?”

“Ma che cazzo significa, Scott?”

“Sembra che sei innamorato di lui.”

“Non sono innamorato di lui,” Stiles disse senza pensare. “Ma dammi un mese e lo sarò.”

“Sì?”

“Sì.”

Era vero ma Stiles aveva difficoltà ad ammetterlo, persino a se stesso. Gli piaceva già tanto Derek e sapeva che più lo conosceva e più facile sarebbe stato innamorarsi di lui. Una cosa orribile da pensare perché molto probabilmente i suoi sentimenti non sarebbero stati ricambiati.

“Beh, in quel caso voglio conoscerlo.”

“Davvero?”

“Certo, voglio vederlo,” Scott annuì. “E dirgli che se ti spezza il cuore lo ucciderò o qualcosa del genere.”

“Mi dispiace andarti contro, ma penso proprio che lui avrebbe la meglio.”

“Immaginavo. Allora siamo a posto?”

“Siamo a posto,” Stiles rispose. “Torniamo a studiare?”

“Se proprio dobbiamo.”

– 

Alla fine Stiles tornò a studiare per una decina di minuti prima che Derek gli scrivesse domandandogli se gli andava di vedersi. Scott non ebbe nemmeno il bisogno di guardare il suo cellulare per roteare gli occhi e dirgli semplicemente di andare. Lui raccolse le proprie cose, non si disturbò di ritornare alla propria stanza, dirigendosi direttamente alla Jeep.

Ovviamente quando arrivò a casa di Derek il peso dello zaino e dello studio che aveva ancora da completare diventarono un promemoria pesante da sostenere. Per cui portò la borsa con sé dentro, sperando che avrebbe almeno potuto rivedere gli appunti. Magari Derek non l'avrebbe nemmeno notato.

“Non sapevo che dovessimo incontrarci per una sessione di studio,” Derek lo salutò così mentre apriva la porta per farlo entrare.

“Esami di metà trimestre la prossima settimana,” Stiles rispose, accettando di buon grado le labbra altrui contro le proprie.

“Allora perché sei venuto?”

“Volevo vederti,” Stiles si corrucciò. “E ho studiato abbastanza.”

“Perché hai portato lo zaino dentro, quindi?”

“Puoi farmi delle domande dopo che abbiamo fatto sesso?” Stiles suggerì.

“Quindi il sesso è qualcosa che deve essere fatto ora?”

“Non ho detto _questo_ ,” Stiles esordì, addentrandosi nel soggiorno per posare le proprie cose a terra. “Dico soltanto che dopo posso studiare un po'.”

“Se insisti,” Derek concluse, prima di richiudere la bocca sulla sua, distendendo entrambi sul divano.

Baciare stava diventando un'attività familiare per lui. Precisamente baciare Derek che pesava su di lui e con la barba che gli si sfregava contro il mento. Le mani gli scivolavano sulla schiena, sotto la maglietta, e lui cinse le braccia attorno al collo dell'uomo, aprendo la bocca contro la sua mente si avvicinava. 

Stiles poteva permettersi di lasciarsi andare per qualche minuto, godersi tutte le sensazione che ne riceveva, prima che il cervello si intromettesse nella questione. Perché gli esami sarebbero iniziati tra qualche giorno. E lui non voleva deludere suo padre. Diavolo, non voleva deludere se stesso.

Doveva studiare.

Ma con Derek stava bene.

Ma Derek sarebbe stato ancora meglio dopo aver studiato.

Studiare sarebbe stato più facile dopo un orgasmo o due.

Ma gli orgasmi gli facevano venire sonno.

“Sei distratto.”

“Cosa?” Stiles domandò, sollevando lo sguardo su Derek che si era allontanato. “No, non lo sono.”

“Abbiamo smesso di baciarci dieci secondi fa e tu sei rimasto a fissare il vuoto come se stessi discutendo con te stesso.”

“E'... ridicolo e... vero.”

“Vuoi veramente studiare così tanto?”

“Non proprio,” Stiles rispose, mettendosi seduto. “Preferirei stare con te, ma non riuscirò a smettere di pensarci. L'università mi ha reso un perfetto studente, è una cosa che mi spaventa.”

“Piuttosto spaventa me che sono stato snobbato per degli appunti.”

“Non sei abituato ai rifiuti?”

“Zitto,” Derek intervenne, sorridendo per poi baciarlo di nuovo. “Dovremmo spostarci nello studio. Io posso sempre lavorare.”

“Davvero?” Stiles chiese. “Non vuoi che torni al mio dormitorio?”

Derek si accigliò, le sue sopracciglia si unirono in confusione. “Perché dovrei volere che tu torni a casa?”

“Uh, perché studiare non implica il sesso.”

“Stiles, mi piace trascorrere il tempo con te,” Derek asserì. “Con o senza sesso.”

“Non molte persone mi vedono così.”

Era vero. Non a proposito del sesso, visto che Derek era l'unica persona con cui era mai stato, ma sul fatto del passare il tempo in sua compagnia. Scott, Allison, la signora McCall e suo padre erano indubbiamente delle eccezioni. Persino al liceo lui apparteneva alle fila dei popolari. Ma nei giorni in cui Scott o Allison erano assenti, sapeva che non sarebbe stato ammesso nemmeno allo stesso tavolo in mensa. Aveva sempre avuto questo prolungamento che si portava dietro, il figlio strano dello sceriffo che soffriva di ADHD e parlava fin troppo.

“Vorrà dire che quelle persone sono idiote,” Derek aggiunse.

Cazzo.

Cazzocazzocazzocazzocazzo.

Derek non doveva comportarsi in questo modo. Non doveva essere così carino. Non gli era fottutamente permesso farsi piacere ancora più da lui quando non stavano nemmeno insieme.

“Sarà meglio che inizi a studiare,” Stiles esordì, alzandosi velocemente e raccogliendo lo zaino da terra. “Mi mostri lo studio? Soprattutto perché trovo difficile credere che tu ne abbia uno.” 

“Tutte le case ne dovrebbero avere uno.”

“Dio, sei così disgustosamente ricco.”

Derek roteò gli occhi, posizionando una mano sulla sua schiena per guidarlo nell'atrio. Si diressero verso le scale e, al secondo piano, Derek lo condusse nella prima stanza sulla destra. Aprì la luce e Stiles rimase a bocca aperta. Sapeva che la casa fosse grande, ma non immaginava che fosse _così_ grande.

“Non è uno studio, è una biblioteca questa,” Stiles esordì, adagiando le proprie cose sulla scrivania. “Sembra una versione mini di quella ne _La Bella e la Bestia_.”

E le somigliava per davvero. C'era persino la scala scorrevole e tutto il resto. La biblioteca dell'università a confronto era vergognosa e lui stesso si ritrovò a spostarsi tra gli scaffali, adocchiando i libri.

Ed ovviamente tutti i libri in quella sezione erano sul BDSM.

Delle mani forti andarono posandosi sulle sue spalle e lui sobbalzò, voltandosi appena per scorgere Derek dietro di sé.

“Questo puoi sempre studiarlo dopo,” Derek annunciò. “Adesso dovresti concentrarti sugli esami.”

“Forse ho cambiato idea,” Stiles disse, notando un libro specifico sul bondage.

“Troppo tardi.”

Si lamentò mentre veniva guidato alla scrivania dove era rimasto lo zaino. Stiles si sedette, guardando l'altro in malo modo mentre questi gli sorrideva di rimando, muovendosi alle porte. “Vado a prendere le mie cose, tu comincia pure.”

“Sissignore,” Stiles gli fece eco, roteando lo sguardo mentre tirava fuori il contenuto dalla borsa.

Non gli ci volle molto per farsi coinvolgere dagli appunti però. Stiles era un universitario in fondo e, nonostante non avesse ancora scelto una specializzazione, apprezzava ogni genere di informazione da assimilare. Si accorse appena del ritorno di Derek, troppo concentrato sul botta e risposta mentale a proposito dei faraoni egizi. Alla fine ripeté il procedimento più volte e si trovò ad essere un asso viste tutte le risposte esatte. Sapeva di conoscere il materiale, ma studiare ancora di più non gli avrebbe di certo fatto male. Inoltre alcuni professori offrivano punti bonus e crediti extra, per cui di sicuro non gli avrebbe fatto alcun male, anzi.

Mentre studiava non era molto concentrato sull'ambiente circostante. Si era reso conto del sandwich poggiato dinnanzi a lui ad un certo punto e, di sicuro, ricordava di averlo mangiato. Rammentava anche di aver scorto Derek all'altro capo della stanza, con gli occhiali, intento a studiare una cianografia o qualsiasi cosa analizzino generalmente gli architetti.

Non sapeva quanto altro tempo era trascorso fin quando un paio di mani si poggiarono nuovamente sulle sue spalle. “Penso che tu abbia bisogno di una pausa.”

“Io penso di star bene,” Stiles disse mentre aggiungeva un'altra informazione agli appunti su Ramses II.

“Stiles,” Derek riprovò, avvicinando il volto al capo altrui. “Guarda fuori dalla finestra.”

Stiles acconsentì, sollevando lo sguardo per accorgersi che fuori era diventato buio.

Fuori era diventato buio.

“Merda,” Imprecò, guardando l'ora. Erano passate le dieci. “Merda, devo rientrare.”

“No, non devi.”

“Cosa?” Stiles domandò, ruotando il busto sulla sedia. “Uh, sì, Derek devo tornare al mio dormitorio. Ho lezione domattina.”

“Lo so.”

“Sei tremendamente zen su questa cosa,” Stiles riprese, mettendosi in piedi per cominciare a riordinare il proprio materiale. “Devo andare. Voglio studiare di più comunque e la libreria è aperta 24/24h per gli studenti.”

Una delle mani di Derek coprì la sua e il maggiore gli rivolse un'occhiata eloquente. “Stiles, calmati.”

“Okay.”

“Non ti sto cacciando,” Derek esordì. “Ti sto invitando a restare.”

“Vuoi che passi qui la notte?”

“Certo che lo voglio,” Derek ammise. “E voglio anche che tu la smetta di studiare per stasera. Ti ho visto farti le domande da solo. Ho notato dagli appunti che li impili in due file: una per quello che sai ed una per quello che non sai. Non ti ho mai visto mettere qualcosa nella fila delle cose che non sai. Penso che andrà tutto bene. Tra l'altro gli esami cominciano la settimana prossima.”

“Okay, sono tutti validi motivi.”

“Grazie,” Derek continuò. “Ora, vuoi che ti aiuti a rilassarti?”

Non fu finché Derek glielo disse che Stiles avvertì gli occhi bruciare per la troppa lettura, mentre le spalle ed il collo lo stavano uccidendo. Per non parlare del crampo alla mano.

“Sì, non mi dispiacerebbe affatto.”

“Bene,” Derek rispose, premendo le labbra sulla sua fronte. “Fa' il bravo ragazzo e va' nella mia stanza. Spogliati e stenditi di pancia sul letto. Puoi farlo per me?”

“Sì,” Stiles annuì, lo stomaco in subbuglio.

Derek lo baciò, con la bocca chiusa, in maniera casta, prima di allontanarsi. “Metto a posto le cose qui, sarò subito da te.”

“Okay,” Stiles affermò, muovendosi frettolosamente ed in pratica volando via dalla stanza.

L'inaspettata pausa dallo studio stava riportando a galla tutti i sentimenti che provava quando stava con Derek e non riusciva proprio a lamentarsi. Si recò al terzo piano, avviandosi nella camera da letto. 

Era sempre molto impersonale come la prima volta che l'aveva vista. Sapeva che Derek avesse altre persone nella sua vita, ma né la stanza né la casa in generale lo dimostravano. Gli aveva raccontato di aver progettato la casa da sé e mentre l'architettura dava una sensazione di familiarità e ristoro, i suoi interni non la davano affatto. 

Gli faceva venire voglia di riempire lo spazio con le sue cose. Cose come foto, action figures, poster o quadri. Ma sapeva anche che probabilmente non ne avrebbe mai avuto l'opportunità. Derek si preoccupava per lui, ma come un Dom ed in una maniera tutta sessuale. Non riusciva proprio a concepire l'idea che l'altro potesse provare qualcosa per lui di diverso rispetto a... quanto già avevano.

Fermò la scia di pensieri. Non stavano risolvendo nulla né attutivano l'erezione nei pantaloni.

Pertanto si spogliò, ammucchiando gli indumenti sul bracciolo della poltrona nell'angolo della stanza, prima di arrampicarsi sul letto. Ripose il viso nel cuscino al centro, ricevendone una sorta di déjà-vu dalla prima volta insieme. Ma per quanto gli fosse piaciuta, non aveva veramente intenzione di ripeterla. Aveva inteso che se la stavano prendendo con calma, ma fare esattamente la stessa cosa di nuovo non lo allettava per niente.

Le porte della camera vennero aperte e Stiles si voltò in direzione di Derek, che si stava richiudendo l'uscio alle spalle. Sorrise quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, prima di soffermarsi sul suo corpo.

“Ti ringrazio per aver fatto quello che ti avevo chiesto,” Derek esordì, passandogli una mano tra i capelli una volta vicino. Stiles socchiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi nella carezza. “Voglio che resti con gli occhi chiusi finché non ti dico di fare altrimenti. Capito?”

“Capito.”

“E non verrai finché non te lo dirò io. Tutto chiaro?”

“Sì, ho capito,” Stiles annuì.

“La tua safe word?”

“Candela.”

“E la userai se faccio qualcosa che non ti piace o ti mette a disagio, va bene?”

“Sì.”

“Ecco il mio bravo ragazzo,” Derek lo elogiò, baciandogli una tempia.

Gli angoli delle labbra gli si sollevarono in un piccolo sorrisetto, mentre si rilassava contro il materasso. Derek si stava spostando, apriva cassetti e lasciava cadere oggetti sul letto. Era curioso di sapere cosa stesse facendo, ma Derek gli aveva detto di tenere gli occhi chiusi e lui non avrebbe tradito la sua fiducia.

Il letto si abbassò accanto a lui, prima che un paio di mani si poggiassero sui suoi fianchi, sollevandoglieli. Non oppose resistenza, tenendosi su finché Derek non lo respinse all'indietro. Una volta giù trovò sotto il proprio bacino l'asciugamano più morbido che avesse mai toccato finora. A quanto pare Derek non era intenzionato a lavare le lenzuola. Lo immaginava.

Una mano gli scivolò tra i capelli e lui mormorò lievemente, godendo della sensazione di Derek che gli massaggiava il cuoio capelluto. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di quanto stanco fosse. Si era svegliato piuttosto presto quella mattina stessa e, dopo aver studiato a lungo, si sentiva pronto per crollare. E se Derek avesse continuato a toccarlo in quel modo, si sarebbe addormentato fin troppo presto o comunque sarebbe stato lì lì per farlo.

Sentì il rumore di una bottiglietta che veniva aperta ed un'ondata di eccitazione lo attraversò, perché poteva significare una cosa sola. Oppure no. I palmi di Derek trovarono le sue spalle e lui gemette piano, affondando nel materasso.

Non era lubrificante, bensì olio per massaggi.

Derek gli stava facendo un massaggio.

C'era qualcosa che non sapeva fare?

“Sei anche un massaggiatore?” Stiles chiese, parlando con difficoltà.

“Ho preso qualche lezione,” Derek rispose. “Adesso rilassati.”

“Lo so,” Stiles biascicò nel cuscino.

Nessuno mai gli aveva fatto un massaggio, ma era abbastanza sicuro sul fatto che la prima regola fosse quella di rilassarsi. O di fidarsi del massaggiatore o roba del genere. Stiles poteva fare entrambe le cose, comunque, mugolando di felicità mentre Derek premeva con decisione sulla sua pelle. Cazzo se stava bene. Questa dovrebbe essere una richiesta per tutti gli universitari. Ma non con Derek nei panni del massaggiatore; l'altro avrebbe servito soltanto lui.

I tocchi diventarono presto più forti e profondi, mentre l'uomo si spostava verso il basso. E se Derek si muoveva così, Stiles diventava ancora più sonoro. Si sarebbe probabilmente sentito a disagio se non si fosse sentito così bene. Lievi ansimi e gemiti gli sfuggivano da bocca quasi ad ogni carezza.

Non poteva farci nulla; Derek era assurdamente bravo in quello che faceva. Ogni pressione o frizione era perfetta, gli spediva spasmi direttamente alla sua intimità. Era una gran cosa che l'altro gli avesse procurato una tovaglietta, perché era piuttosto sicuro del fatto che stesse già sporcando tutto.

Non era colpa sua, la responsabilità era di Derek e le sue mani magiche.

“Sei davvero bravo,” Stiles provò a dire, anche se quasi farfugliando.

“Grazie,” Derek ridacchiò, ritornando ai suoi fianchi nello sfiorargli con i pollici l'inclinazione della colonna vertebrale. “Ti senti più rilassato?”

“Uh-huh,” Stiles annuì.

La seguente pressione fu più forte della precedente, un gemito gli scappò mentre si piegava all'indietro. Arricciò le dita dei piedi prima che l'altro potesse ripetere il movimento, ruotando le dita in cerchi poco più sopra delle natiche.

“Punto sensibile?” Derek lo stuzzicò, ripetendo l'azione.

“Sì,” Stiles sospirò. “Fallo di nuovo.”

“Certo,” Derek confermò, prima di portare ambo le mani sulle spalle di Stiles.

Sembrava non finire mai ed, onestamente, Stiles nemmeno avrebbe desiderato che smettesse. Era sul punto di addormentarsi, ma incapace di farlo sul serio. Era soltanto l'inizio di quello che l'altro aveva pianificato e lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di addormentarsi prima che Derek arrivasse fino in fondo.

Le spalle sembravano gelatina quando Derek ebbe finito la seconda volta. Aveva riposizionato le mani sul suo fondoschiena, questa volta scavando con le dita nella pelle.

“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles ansimò, stringendo le mani a pugno nelle lenzuola. “Cazzo, non smettere.”

“Non lo farò,” Derek lo rassicurò, rifacendolo altre due volte. 

Quel punto in particolare gli procurava la pelle d'oca direttamente sulle braccia e le gambe gli formicolavano (senza contare quanto potesse essere bello sfregarsi simultaneamente anche contro il materasso), ma chiaramente Derek non era intenzionato a stimolarlo troppo. Invece di ritornare alle spalle, si spostò ancora più in basso, sulle cosce.

E quello era 100 volte più erotico di qualsiasi cosa avessero fatto in serata. L'olio gli colava nell'interno-coscia, le mani di Derek si concentravano giusto lì più di ogni dove. Tutto ciò a cui poteva pensare, infatti, era che l'altro spostasse le mani più in alto, per masturbarlo finché non sarebbe venuto.

Pensò persino di chiederglielo, ma l'uomo si era già spostato ai polpacci. Non erano così sensibili come le cosce, quindi poteva di nuovo sciogliersi nel materasso. 

I piedi erano i prossimi, ma ci vollero due secondi per capire quanto soffrisse il solletico lì. Un altro secondo ancora e Stiles avrebbe finito per tirare un calcio in faccia all'altro e rovinato l'atmosfera.

“Ho quasi finito,” Derek annunciò. “Alzati sui gomiti.”

“Mhm,” Stiles mormorò, sostenendosi sulle braccia e poi gemendo non appena Derek gli carezzò i capezzoli con le dita unte per l'olio. “ _Cazzo_.”

“Pensavi davvero che me ne fossi dimenticato dopo la volta scorsa?” Derek lo canzonò, sfregando i polpastrelli contro i bottoncini rosa.

Stiles gli avrebbe risposto volentieri, ma la mente era annebbiata, fin troppo presa dal piacere. Sentiva che mancava poco, doveva essere già gonfissimo e più che pronto per venire. Gli sarebbe bastato strusciarsi contro le lenzuola un paio di volte, ma Derek non gli aveva ancora dato il permesso.

Dopo che si era divertito abbastanza con i suoi capezzoli, Stiles tornò a distendersi con il torace. Era pronto per muoversi quando le mani altrui gli esercitarono una certa pressione sulle natiche.

“Oh dio,” Stiles ansimò, spingendosi verso l'altro.

“Ti piace?”

“Molto.”

Davvero. Era come se tutti i nervi cerebrali confluissero in quel punto. Derek gli allargò i glutei, strusciandovi le dita nel mezzo. Gemette, desideroso che l'altro ve le inserisse direttamente all'interno. Ma l'uomo non lo fece, allontanandosi di nuovo. 

Stiles mugolò alla mancanza, spingendosi all'indietro con il sedere.

“Solo un secondo,” Derek l'avvisò. “Voglio provare qualcosa di nuovo. Ricordi la tua safe word?”

“Candela.”

“Molto bene.”

Le mani ritornarono su di lui, questa volta scivolose per il lubrificante invece dell'olio. Il suo singulto di felicità si trasformò presto in un gemito quando Derek affondò un dito dentro di lui.

“Cazzo, sei già aperto,” Derek constatò. “Sei così pronto per me.”

Stiles annuì nel cuscino, andando incontro alla mano. “Di più.”

Derek non lo deluse, aggiungendovi un'altra falange. Ci furono delle calme e superficiali spinte inizialmente, atte a distendere i muscoli e che a stento gli sfioravano la prostata. Stiles ricercava maggior contatto, in modo da trasmettere all'altro il proprio desiderio. Apparentemente il messaggio non fu colto, dato che Derek lo privò definitivamente delle dita.

“Ecco, questo è okay?” Derek si informò.

Un oggetto freddo fu premuto contro il suo fianco ed un secondo dopo un ronzio riecheggiò nella stanza, l'oggetto vibrava sulla sua pelle. Ed era come se il massaggio non avesse fatto nulla per renderlo assonnato, perché adesso era perfettamente sveglio.

“Sì,” Stiles rispose mentre Derek allontanava il vibratore. “Decisamente okay.”

“Allora va bene,” Derek concluse.

Sentì che la boccetta di lubrificante veniva riaperta e fece del suo meglio per fare quanto Derek gli stava ripetendo da tempo: rilassarsi. Il vibratore venne spinto dentro di lui. Era un oggetto freddo ed estraneo, ma non molto più grande di due dita di Derek, per cui non oppose resistenza. Respirò a fondo, stringendosi al cuscino sotto di sé.

Una delle mani risalì lungo il suo corpo, arrivando ai capelli, poi riprese a scendere nuovamente verso il basso. “Dagli un minuto.”

E così fece, distendendosi sul materasso e sistemandovisi. Ci aveva già pensato prima, in realtà. Aveva addirittura progettato di comprarsi un vibratore per il suo diciottesimo compleanno, ma era rimasto fregato dalla paura. C'era un solo sexy shop a Beacon Hills e chiunque lo avrebbe riconosciuto come il figlio dello sceriffo. Comprare online sembrava plausibile, ma non sapeva come comportarsi nel caso suo padre avesse aperto il pacchetto per caso.

Ma eccolo qui, sul punto di vivere la sua prima esperienza con un vibratore. E non era nemmeno solo.

“Mettiti carponi.”

Stiles acconsentì, posizionandosi sulle mani e le ginocchia. Gli formicolavano sia braccia che gambe, ma provò a fare finta di nulla.

“Pronto?” Derek chiese.

“Sì,” Stiles rispose, annuendo.

Ma forse non lo era per davvero.

Derek aveva acceso l'apparecchietto, e il ronzio lo attraversò per intero. Sarebbe crollato sul letto se non si fosse dato forza.

“ _Porca puttana_ ,” Ansimò, spingendosi all'indietro. “Oh _cazzo_ , Der.”

Il maggiore mormorò di rimando, cominciando lentamente a spingere il vibratore dentro e fuori. Si ritrovò presto ad ansimare, Stiles, seguendo il ritmo. Le vibrazioni gli facevano tremare le gambe, ma riuscì a mantenere l'equilibrio. Ogni tanto Derek trovava il suo punto di maggior piacere e lui quasi urlava, sforzandosi, sempre più acuto. C'erano troppe sensazioni per lo mezzo e nemmeno pensava alla propria erezione, più sveglia di quanto fosse mai stata.

Le vibrazioni aumentarono di livello e Stiles emise un provato, “Cazzo!” prima di perdere l'equilibrio nei gomiti. Ciò non lo esulò dal costringere il proprio sedere a muoversi indietro, mentre Derek imprecava, regalandogli falcate più veloci. Era un modo molto strano di riempirlo, un modo che espandeva il calore ovunque dentro di lui. Era magnifico, specialmente quando l'altro cambiava giusto di poco l'angolazione, colpendo la sua prostata. Oppure lo teneva fermo lì, a lungo.

“Derek,” Stiles provò. “Derek, _ti prego_.”

“Ti prego cosa?” Derek domandò.

“Ti prego, fammi – oh, _mer– mmm_ ,” Stiles gemette nello scoprire che c'era anche un terzo livello di vibrazione. Un terzo livello che gli permetteva soltanto di ansimare, non di formulare sillabe.

Mugolava ed ansimava ad ogni respiro, ondeggiando all'indietro quanto poteva. Il familiare sentore dell'orgasmo stava crescendo dentro di lui ed era pronto per venire. Ma non poteva perché Derek non gliel'aveva ancora permesso.

“Stai andando così bene, Stiles,” Derek lo lodò. “Solo un minuto. Un altro minuto e ti lascerò venire.”

Oh dio. Cazzo. Era troppo. Un minuto era un sacco di cazzo di tempo. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Così si fermò, provando a non muoversi più sul vibratore. Cosa che dovette risultare come un invito perché l'uomo lo scopasse più forte, sfiorando il suo punto più sensibile ad ogni falcata. La schiena era indolenzita e gli pareva di star sudando da ogni poro. Il bacino cominciava a dolergli ed era così vicino a supplicarlo di nuovo, così prossimo ad implorarlo per potersi liberare.

“Andiamo, vieni per me.”

E lo fece.

Strinse le mani nel cuscino, quasi accartocciandosi su se stesso quando finalmente venne. Gli sembrò un'esperienza che coinvolgeva tutto il suo corpo piuttosto che solamente una parte, l'orgasmo si faceva spazio in lui come un'esplosione continua.

Stiles stava tremando quando si concesse di sprofondare nel materasso. Ansimava come se avesse corso un miglio a piedi e lentamente riaprì gli occhi, ferendoseli persino con la fioca luce della stanza.

“Sei perfetto,” Derek gli disse, rigirandolo sulla schiena. “Sai cosa? Assolutamente perfetto.”

Non riusciva a rispondere, aveva il respiro pesante. Era confuso e riuscì giusto a captare qualcosa come un panno tiepido che gli veniva passato su tutto il capo. Non sapeva nemmeno quanto tempo fosse passato prima di essere avvolto in un lenzuolo e poi tra le braccia dell'uomo.

Ci furono altri baci e lusinghe per lui, ma non riuscì a restare sveglio a lungo per poter apprezzarle.

–

Stiles si svegliò il mattino seguente nel modo più cliché possibile. Era nel letto di qualcun altro con il suddetto qualcuno che lo abbracciava da dietro, mentre la luce si faceva strada dalla finestra. Si mosse pigramente, ricordandosi improvvisamente di essere nudo, anche se, stranamente, non gli importava.

“Buongiorno.”

Voltò il capo, adocchiando l'altro che gli stava sorridendo. E dovrebbe essere illegale per chiunque essere così bello già di mattina. Era rilassato e affettuoso, i capelli senza gel, abbassati e morbidi.

“'Giorno,” Stiles rispose di rimando, sorridendo anche lui. “Che ore sono?”

“Ti sei perso la lezione di stamattina.”

“Cosa?!” Stiles praticamente gridò, cercando di mettersi seduto.

“Stiles, calmati,” Derek sospirò. “Puoi permetterti di perdere un giorno.”

“Oggi avremmo ripetuto.”

“Hai ripetuto ieri sera,” Lo ammonì, portandoselo vicino al petto. “E poi sei finito nel sottospazio per un po'. Avevi bisogno di dormire.”

“Sottospazio?” Stiles chiese. “Cioè, so che cos'è, ma ne sei sicuro?”

“Sì, lo riconosco quando lo vedo.”

Era piuttosto... sorprendente. Sapeva di essersi fatto trasportare, ma non immaginava di essere arrivato così lontano.

“Mi sento bene,” Stiles fece spallucce. “Se me ne vado, è probabile che ce la faccia per l'ultima lezione.”

“No, Stiles,” Derek riprese, continuando a stringerlo a sé, “Resterai a letto con me per qualche altra ora. Accetta che hai bisogno di riposo, okay?”

Gli ci vollero degli istanti per aizzare delle polemiche tutte mentali, visto che poi si rassegnò a sospirare, rilassandosi nelle sue braccia. “Okay. Ma cosa faremo?”

“Potremmo riaddormentarci,” Derek suggerì, tracciandogli la schiena con le proprie dita. “Oppure parliamo.”

“Parliamo di cosa?”

“Di quello che vuoi.”

Così parlarono anche delle cose più strane. I cibi preferiti ed i colori erano argomenti standard, ma poi entrarono nel procedimento per preparare il sushi che si trasformò in una storia divertente della sorella maggiore di Derek, Laura, che aveva provato a cucinarselo da sé. Era una chiacchierata semplice e leggera, Stiles non rideva così da tanto. Condivise con lui stupide storielle di lui e Scott risalenti a quando erano piccoli, ma poi chissà come era arrivato fino a sua madre. 

“E' morta quando avevo otto anni,” Stiles esordì, guardando ovunque tranne che il volto di Derek. “Quasi dieci anni fa. E' così strano pensare che ho vissuto più anni senza che con lei. Non sembra giusto.”

“Non lo è,” Derek sospirò. “Brutte cose accadono alle brave persone. Ma sono sicuro che sarebbe stata orgogliosa di te.”

Stiles sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, inarcando le sopracciglia. “Per stare in una relazione Dom/sub con un uomo più grande di me?”

“Forse sì, forse no,” Derek si strinse nelle spalle, ridendo nel vedere l'altro arricciare il naso. “Sto parlando della scuola, Stiles. Sei intelligente, ogni genitore ne sarebbe orgoglioso. Sei anche estremamente bello e gentile.”

“Non lo sono.”

“Lo sei per me.”

Avvampò e seppellì il viso nell'incavo del collo altrui. “Raccontami qualcosa della tua famiglia.”

“Mia sorella si sposa con un tipo che odio.”

“Cora?”

“No, Laura,” Derek disse. “E' un cretino e molto più grande di lei.”

“Più grande di dieci anni?”

“In realtà sì.”

“Magari inizierà a piacerti,” Stiles affermò.

“Ne dubito.”

Era divertente. Perché quando Derek era nel suo Dom!mode era la persona più gentile e ben disposta che Stiles avesse mai incontrato, quando invece vestiva i suoi panni regolari diventava scontroso e testardo.

Lasciò perdere, non volendo che l'altro si concentrasse troppo sul pensiero che suo cognato fosse un gran cretino.

“Cambiando discorso,” Stiles esordì. “C'è una cosa che vorrei chiederti sul sesso.”

La domanda sembrò sollevargli il morale, tanto che si voltò verso di lui, serio. “Cosa?”

“Uh, mi chiedevo semmai cambieremo un giorno di ruolo?” Chiese. “Cioè, se qualche volta vuoi stare sotto.”

E poi Derek socchiuse gli occhi, adagiando la fronte contro la spalla di Stiles, sospirando. “Lo sapevo che sarebbe successo.”

“Cosa?”

“Ti deluderò.”

“Ne dubito fortemente.”

Derek si allontanò, guardandolo negli occhi, per poi trasalire leggermente. “Lo so che prima di me eri vergine e che dovresti decisamente sperimentare tutto quello che vuoi. Non siamo stati altro che onesti l'uno con l'altro, quindi voglio continuare ad esserlo con te. Dopo delle brutte esperienze passate e la realizzazione che non mi piace avere cose nel mio sedere, fare il passivo è una cosa che tendo ad evitare. Ma se vuoi, io–”

“No.”

“Cosa?”

“Ti aspetti veramente che io voglia qualcosa che a te non piace?” Stiles cominciò. “Mi stavo giusto assicurando che a te non piacesse stare sotto e che non volessi invertire i ruoli.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Sì, completamente,” Stiles rispose. “Inoltre non posso pensare di perdere quest'occasione. Penso che sto già vivendo un'esperienza _piena_ , se capisci quello che intendo.”

“Non hai appena fatto quella battuta.”

“Penso di averla fatta, invece.”

L'espressione disinteressata sulla faccia di Derek fu abbastanza perché scoppiasse a ridere, giusto per essere messo a tacere quando l'altro catturò le sue labbra in un bacio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fssssssssh-, spiegazioni per il ritardo nella pubblicazione le trovate sulla pagina facebook.  
> Now, just enjoy it!

“Indossi la camicia di un completo.” 

“Sì.”

“Scott, perché indossi la camicia di un completo?”

“Perché sto per incontrare questo tizio eccezionale e voglio lasciargli una bella impressione.”

“Ti prego, smettila di chiamarlo così,” Stiles sospirò. “E non riuscirai ad intimorirlo. Lo sa che sei una matricola, non gli importerà di cosa indosserai.”

“Sì, ma io sarò una matricola attraente,” Scott esordì. “Una matricola attraente di cui tu potresti innamorarti e rivalutare il tutto.”

“Sei un idiota.”

“No, tu lo sei,” Scott affermò. “Sei tu quello che esce con un malato di sesso.”

“Non stiamo uscendo insieme e non è un malato di sesso.”

Si trovavano nella stanza di Scott della casa della Beta Theta Pi ed Isaac era seduto sul proprio letto, assorto in una conversazione telefonica con Cora. Stiles aveva parlato di lui alla ragazza l'ultima volta che era stato allo studio di Derek e il suo volto si era illuminato di aspettativa. L'espressione più felice che lui le avesse mai visto in viso, in realtà. Adesso il loro appuntamento sarebbe stato il giorno successivo.

E Stiles non era geloso. Nemmeno un po'. Chi voleva andare ad un appuntamento quando si poteva fare del magnifico sesso? O chi mai potrebbe volere una combinazione delle due cose? Era ridicolo.

“Malato di sesso o meno, non mi fido di quel tipo,” Scott ribadì, afferrando una cravatta (e adesso stava davvero diventando eccessivo). “Non va bene per te.”

“Allison pensa che sia fantastico.”

“Allora Allison si fida troppo facilmente delle persone.”

“E generalmente ha più ragione di te su queste cose.”

Scott si limitò a roteare gli occhi, annodandosi la cravatta, con il risultato che questa ora appariva asimmetrica e per niente ad effetto. Si accigliò, slacciandola per poi gettarla di lato. Sarebbero andati allo studio di Derek durante la pausa pranzo. Era sabato e gli esami erano ufficialmente finiti, per cui si poteva fare tutto con maggior relax.

“Potrei essere uno che ti scoperesti?” Scott domandò, allargando le braccia ai lati, prima di fare un rapido giro su se stesso.

“Amico, non vorrò mai scoparti,” Stiles rispose, sollevando lo sguardo.

Scott non si scompose affatto, poiché si voltò verso Isaac che stava ancora scrivendo al cellulare. “Isaac, sto bene?”

Isaac alzò lo sguardo, guardandolo distratto per un paio di secondi, prima di annuire. “Sì.”

La cosa sembrò compiacerlo, perché sorrise al riflesso nello specchio, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per dare spettacolo. Ma stava bene davvero, bene quasi quanto il giorno del prom quando sua madre aveva trascinati entrambi ad andare a fare shopping per capire veramente cosa significasse vestire in maniera decente.

Stiles era contento che Scott avrebbe incontrato Derek. I primi dieci minuti, probabilmente, si sarebbero basati su un doloroso interrogatorio, ma sapeva anche che l'altro sarebbe stato comprensivo. Del resto Derek era piuttosto contagioso e non riusciva proprio ad immaginare che qualcuno potesse porsi in maniera poco civile nei suoi confronti.

Praticamente era destino che tutto funzionasse.

– 

O tutto era stato condannato al fallimento sin dall'inizio.

Durante il viaggio per arrivare allo studio Derek gli aveva scritto un messaggio con l'indirizzo di un ristorante, dicendogli che sarebbe stato più facile incontrarsi lì. Scott aveva dato un'occhiata alle indicazioni, mentre lui continuava a guidare.

“Okay, gira a sinistra al prossimo semaforo,” Scott esordì, continuando a digitare sul proprio cellulare. “E, ti prego, dimmi che paga lui.”

“Probabilmente,” Stiles rispose, girando nel vicolo. “Lo sa che siamo al verde. Perché?”

“Non riesco nemmeno a pronunciare il nome del ristorante.”

Allora quello... non era esattamente un buon segno. Il benestare economico di Derek era presumibilmente una delle ragioni per cui a Scott non piaceva. Ed aveva senso, perché entrambi erano perlopiù cresciuti in una famiglia monoparentale e Jackson Whittemore era ricco sfondato e il più grande idiota mai noto all'uomo. Anche la famiglia di Allison era piuttosto ricca, ma lei aveva dovuto affrontare un sacco di problemi durante il liceo ed era la persona più dolce che Stiles avesse mai conosciuto, per cui non aveva davvero importanza.

“Sono sicuro che non sia un problema,” Stiles fece spallucce. “Ha un ottimo gusto.”

“Lo spero.”

Il resto del tragitto fu tranquillo, tralasciando Scott che di tanto in tanto gli indicava la strada da dover prendere. Alla fine si addentrarono in un piccolo parcheggio, la Camaro di Derek e altre due macchine erano le uniche auto nel posto. Parcheggiò accanto a quella altrui, occhieggiando il ristorante di fronte a lui. Anche se 'caffetteria' sarebbe stato un termine migliore. Era piccolo e dall'aspetto famigliare, decisamente un luogo che veniva facilmente trascurato. 

Scott stava già uscendo dalla Jeep e Stiles lo seguì, chiudendo la portiera con le chiavi, prima di infilarsele in tasca. Prima di entrare sollevò lo sguardo sull'insegna alla porta e nemmeno lui riusciva a capire come si pronunciasse il nome. Ci avrebbe pensato di più se la porta non avesse cominciato a suonare per il campanello posto in alto e Scott non l'avesse preceduto all'interno.

Era uno spazio ristretto con solo cinque tavoli e ed una teca di vetro nella parte anteriore, mentre tutta la posteriore era riservata alla cucina. Derek li aspettava adagiato alla teca, con ancora i suoi abiti da lavoro addosso (ergo un completo che faceva sentire a Stiles il bisogno di controllarsi costantemente la bocca alla ricerca della bava), mentre parlava con una donna dietro il bancone. Entrambi cominciarono a fissarli non appena loro entrarono, la donna si affrettò a dare il benvenuto e Derek sorrise.

“Hey tu,” Derek intervenne, posando una mano sul fianco di Stiles ed intrecciando l'altra con i capelli sulla sua nuca, avvicinando le bocche per un bacio.

E fu... inaspettato. Non lo aveva mai incastrato in una dimostrazione pubblica d'affetto, diavolo, non aveva nemmeno mai pensato che gli sarebbe piaciuto. Era stato un semplice bacio, Derek si era allontanato poco dopo, sorridendogli.

“Hey tu,” Stiles rispose di rimando.

“Come sono andati gli esami?”

“Bene, ho studiato abbastanza.”

Derek ridacchiò, premendo nuovamente le labbra sulle sue. “Sono fiero di te.”

“Grazie.”

“Ciao, sono Scott.”

Stiles praticamente si girò sul posto, guardando dietro di sé Scott che aspettava impaziente e che, a sua volta, li fissava con sospetto. Era spaventoso come Derek gli facesse dimenticare tutto il resto in così poco tempo.

“Derek Hale, piacere di conoscerti,” Derek esordì, allungando una mano per stringere la sua. “Ho sentito molto parlare di te da Stiles.”

“Ho sentito parlare anche io molto di te,” Scott asserì, stringendogli la mano.. “Cioè, non a proposito del sesso perché è... Uh, sì, è un piacere conoscerti anche per me.”

“Suppongo che ascoltare parlare di 'sesso' non sia per chiunque,” Derek intervenne.

E poi uno dei suoi affascinanti sorrisi gli guizzò sulle labbra e Scott rimase sbalordito per un paio di secondi prima di annuire. “Sì, Stiles è come un fratello per me, sarebbe parecchio strano sentire che lui fa sesso.”

“Okay, com'è possibile?” Stiles domandò. “Ho trascorso tutto il liceo a sentire di te che facevi sesso con Allison.”

“Quello è diverso.”

“Come sarebbe a dire, è diverso?”

“Perché io ed Allison non–”

“Sono sicura che voi ragazzi stiate avendo una conversazione molto profonda, ma dovete ordinare qualcosa se avete intenzione di restare.” La donna dietro il bancone annunciò.

“Oh, giusto,” Stiles rispose, dando un'occhiata al menù. 

I prezzi erano, in realtà, abbastanza accessibili e sembrava una normale caffetteria con i panini farciti o meno, niente di speciale. Il nome strano del posto l'aveva confuso, ma ormai non c'era più nulla da temere. Stava per ordinare un panino doppio al tacchino e delle patatine quando Scott fece prima di lui, già intento a scavare nel portafoglio per pagare.

“Posso pagare io,” Derek offrì.

“Ce l'ho,” Scott affermò, tirando fuori un paio di banconote stropicciate per poi aggiungervi qualche moneta per arrivare alla cifra da dare.

“Puoi pagare per me,” Stiles gli suggerì.

Derek gli sorrise, carezzandogli la base della schiena. “Avevo già intenzione di farlo e non avrei accettato alcun tipo di protesta.”

“Beh, non ne avresti avute, perché sono uno squattrinato.”

Dopo aver pagato e ritirato le loro ordinazioni si spostarono al tavolo nell'angolo, Derek si sedette accanto a Stiles e Scott di fronte a loro. C'era una strana tensione, Stiles mangiava mentre glissava con lo sguardo dal suo migliore amico al suo... qualcosa.

“Quindi in cosa ti stai specializzando, Scott?” Derek chiese, finalmente rompendo il ghiaccio.

“Sono ancora indeciso,” Scott si strinse nelle spalle.

“Anche io lo ero durante i miei primi due anni di college,” Derek aggiunse. “Mi ci volle un po' per decidere che volevo fare architettura. Sono sicuro che troverai quello che vuoi fare.”

“Lo so.”

E bentornato, imbarazzante silenzio. Stiles aveva davvero pensato che Scott sarebbe stato più disponibile. E aveva anche pensato che Derek avrebbe promosso un po' più di conversazione. Ma forse questo era perché con lui era solito essere più loquace. Era stranamente calmo e Scott alternava momenti in cui lo guardava male ad altri in cui era sul punto di chiedergli qualcosa.

“Il giorno del ringraziamento è alla fine del mese,” Stiles esordì, provando a rompere il silenzio. “Esaltante, huh?”

“Sì, una pausa dalle lezioni ci vuole,” Scott annuì.

“E anche una pausa dal lavoro,” Derek concordò.

Okay, ora la situazione stava diventando veramente difficile da gestire. Stiles non aveva mai avuto problemi con i silenzi imbarazzanti né con Scott né con Derek, ma con entrambi vicini non riusciva a fare altro che masticare a vuoto e guardare fuori dalla finestra.

“Quindi sei serio con Stiles o lo stai usando soltanto per il sesso?” Scott chiese.

E adesso era il suo turno di quasi soffocarsi con un pezzo di panino. Tossì fino a cacciarlo dall'esofago, concentrandosi su Scott seduto all'altro capo del tavolo. Perché quella domanda era troppo seria per un pranzo.

“Non intendo vedere altre persone mentre sto con Stiles, se è questo che stai chiedendo,” Derek rispose.

“Sì, ma si tratta soltanto di sesso?”

Era abbastanza ridicola, la cosa, ma lo stesso Stiles volevo sentire la risposta. Lui voleva molto di più del sesso, ma non sapeva se Derek fosse d'accordo. E se lo fosse stato, non aveva idea di come si sarebbero trovati provenendo da due mondi completamente diversi.

“Questa è una cosa di cui non ho ancora parlato con Stiles,” Derek esordì. “E mi piacerebbe farlo prima con lui che con te.”

Il silenzio riscese su di loro, ma non era più tanto imbarazzante, giusto pensieroso. I due continuarono a guardarsi, prima che Scott annuisse.

“Allora, praticavi sport al liceo o al college?” Scott riprese.

“Ho giocato a basket al liceo,” Derek rispose.

“Basket?” Scott ripeté, facendo una faccia strana. “Il lacrosse è molto meglio.”

“Il lacrosse non è migliore del basket.”

– 

Il resto del pranzo era andato relativamente liscio. Prima di tutto si era basato su argomenti che facevano discutere i due, ma nulla di esagerato. Derek aveva baciato Stiles fuori dalla caffetteria, premendolo contro la portiera della Camaro mentre posava le labbra sulle sue. Dopo essersi allontanato gli aveva chiesto se aveva voglia di andare a casa sua, una volta riaccompagnato Scott al dormitorio, e chi era lui per rifiutare.

Entrò nella Jeep con Scott, senza aver nemmeno bisogno di guardarlo per captare che tipo di espressione avesse in viso.

“Sei così preso da lui.”

“Lo so.”

“Anche lui è preso da te.”

“Davvero?” Stiles esclamò. “Preso come in 'Amo Fare Sesso con Stiles' o come in 'Amo Fare Sesso _e_ Trascorrere Il Tempo con Stiles?”

“La seconda,” Scott annuì. “E devo ammettere che non è tanto male. Anche se continuo a pensare che sia troppo vecchio per te.”

“Non è così tanto vecchio,” Stiles ribatté. “Ci sono anche coppie con venti anni di differenza tra i due.”

“Sì, ma dieci sono comunque tanti.”

Ed era vero. Per quanto bene potessero trovarsi insieme, Stiles non riusciva a vedere se stesso uscire con il gruppo di amici di Derek che erano probabilmente sulla trentina. 

Lasciò Scott alla confraternita. A quanto pare era previsto per i prossimi giorni un grosso party alla casa dei Beta Theta Pi ed il ragazzo avrebbe dovuto aiutare per tutta la giornata. Stiles non sapeva nemmeno cosa l'altro avrebbe dovuto fare per rimediare alla propria assenza ed in parte si sentiva in colpa per averlo sottratto ai suoi doveri.

Isaac stava sul prato anteriore con un gruppo di persone, ma quando notò Scott il suo volto si illuminò e lo salutò. E okay, Stiles era un po' geloso che l'altro stesse facendo così tanti nuovi amici. Lui stesso non era mai stato molto bravo, ma non certamente perché non ci provava.

Ma spinse via tutti i pensieri dalla propria mente, dirigendosi verso la casa di Derek.

Una volta arrivato scorse una nuova macchina parcheggiata nel vialetto accanto alla Camaro. Non sembrava meno costosa ed era pulitissima, senza nemmeno un graffio. Stiles si aspettava di trascorrere un po' di tempo solo con lui, ma presumibilmente Derek non aveva avuto la sua stessa idea.

Si avviò agli scalini, suonando il campanello, per poi far sparire le mani nelle tasche della giacca. Non aveva idea di chi fosse. Un suo collega? Un amico di infanzia? O qualcuno che Derek aveva intenzione di invitare ad un ménage-à-trois?

Oppure non era nessuno dei sopracitati ed, invece, si trattava della donna più bella che Stiles avesse mai visto.

La porta si era aperta e lei era lì, con il suo sorriso scintillante. I capelli erano neri e le scendevano su una spalla nell'acconciatura più complicata che avesse mai avuto la possibilità di notare in una donna. Era piuttosto chiara di pelle, con degli occhi verdi che erano così familiari che-

“Devi essere Stiles,” esordì, afferrandolo per un polso e tirandolo all'interno. “Dio, non sei bellissimo? Derek non fa che parlare di te, se lo senti penseresti di aver creato l'universo o qualcosa del genere.”

E... non sapeva come risponderle.

“Uh, grazie?” Provò, glissando con lo sguardo dalla donna a Derek in piedi a pochi passi da loro, con un'espressione afflitta.

“Laura, smettila di infastidirlo.”

“Ma mi piace dargli fastidio,” lei–Laura–rispose. “Arrossisce così facilmente.”

Difatti gli pinzò una guancia tra le dita e Stiles si sentì imporporare ancora di più, e così registrò il nome della donna. Laura, come la sorella maggiore di Derek, quella che stava per sposarsi con un uomo che all'altro non andava a genio.

“Piacere di conoscerti,” Asserì. “Sei la sorella di Derek, giusto?”

“Sì,” rispose. “Sono quella carina, Derek è lo stoico, Cora è l'altra stoica.”

“Derek non è stoico,” Stiles disse prima di riuscire a fermarsi.

La cosa sembrò farla sorridere ancora di più. “Non è sempre lamentoso e serio con te?”

“Beh, è serio, ma non lamentoso.”

“Interessante,” Laura concluse, carezzandosi il mento.

“Okay, potreste smetterla di parlare di me come se non mi trovassi nella stessa stanza?” Derek intervenne, spostandosi nella loro direzione e cingendo la vita di Stiles con una mano. “E tu non te ne stavi andando?”

“Um, no,” Laura disse. “Volevo qualche consiglio per il matrimonio e adesso che Stiles è qui, voglio conoscerlo.”

Stiles si era aspettato di arrivare e trascorrere la serata con Derek, ma incontrare Laura e conoscerla gli sembrava un piano ancor migliore. Cora era abbastanza guardinga, per questo motivo non sapeva molto della famiglia di Derek, ma Laura sembrava molto più predisposta a fornirgli informazioni. Diamine, sembra addirittura esaltata alla sola idea.

“Perché non ci prepari un po' di tè o caffè e Stiles può fingere di sapere qual è un buon motivo cinese per le decorazioni?” Laura suggerì, afferrando una mano a quest'ultimo e scacciando via con l'altra Derek.

Derek non riuscì nemmeno a contestarle l'idea che Laura stava trascinando Stiles nel salotto, facendolo sedere sul divano. Il tavolinetto era pieno di riviste per matrimoni insieme a diversi campioni di stoffa sui pezzi di carta. Sembrava un grosso pasticcio di pizzi e merletti bianchi.

“Non dovrebbe aiutarti il tuo fidanzato?” Stiles chiese, scegliendo una rivista a caso per sfogliarla.

“Non mi fido del gusto di Chris per queste cose,” Laura esordì. “Inoltre è già stato sposato una volta e non voglio che scelga qualcosa simile alla volta precedente. Cioè, so che non lo farebbe di proposito, ma inconsciamente potrebbe. Voglio che questo matrimonio sia soltanto nostro.”

Derek gli aveva detto che il fidanzato di lei era più grande di età, ma non che fosse stato già sposato. Laura non sembra infastidita dalla cosa, mentre occhieggiava due tonalità differenti di bianco.

E poi lui ci arrivò.

“Aspetta,” esclamò. “Stai per sposarti con Chris Argent?”

Perché se quello era il caso, allora Stiles doveva star vivendo nel più pazzo, disordinato–

“Sì,” Laurà annuì. “Te l'ha detto Derek?”

“No.”

“Allora come lo sai?”

C'erano molti modi per dirlo. In realtà c'erano un milione di modi per darle la notizia, ma Stiles mancava sempre di un filtro cervello-bocca.

“Sono amico di Allison e lei pensa che tu sia solo interessata ai soldi del padre.”

Non appena si espresse richiuse anche la bocca, sgranando gli occhi. Perché non era propriamente una buona impressione da dare alla sorella maggiore di–qualunque cosa fosse per lui–Derek.

Ma non ebbe di che preoccuparsi perché Laura sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, per poi scoppiare a ridere. Non era di certo quello che si sarebbe aspettato.

“Interessata–interessata ai suoi soldi?” Domandò una volta calmatasi, asciugandosi le lacrime. “Oh dio, è la cosa più divertente che io abbia mai sentito in quest'ultima settimana.”

“Davvero?” Tentò.

“Uh-huh,” annuì. “Stiles, potrei non essere ricca sfondata, ma guadagno abbastanza per sostenermi. Non mi interessa che Chris sia ricco, lo amo e basta. Anche se devo ammettere che i soldi sono comunque un extra.”

“Allora va... bene,” Stiles concluse. “Cioè, Allison è soltanto preoccupata per suo padre, sua madre è morta da poco e voi due non vi frequentate da così tanto.”

“Lo so,” Laura asserì. “Credo di saperne meglio di te. Ed è così strano che il fidanzato del mio fratellino è amico della mia futura figliastra. Quanto è piccolo il mondo, huh?”

Stava per concordare quando Derek si addentrò nella stanza, portando con sé tre tazzine, con un'espressione molto confusa in viso.

“Sembra che sia arrivato in un brutto momento,” esordì, aggiungendosi a loro sul divano nel servirli.

Stiles prese un sorso, riconoscendo istantaneamente il tè a pesca che Derek gli preparava ogni mattina quando restava a dormire da lui. Laura prendeva il caffè e lui era veramente parecchio allibito da come l'altro fosse riuscito a preparare bevande diverse in così poco tempo.

“Stiles è amico di Allison, la figlia di Chris,” Laura spiegò. “Non è una strana coincidenza?”

“Davvero strana,” Derek annuì, protendendosi verso il tavolino per dare un'occhiata all'ammontare di roba riguardante il matrimonio di lei. “Quindi con cos'è che avevi bisogno di aiuto?”

Dopo un'ora di ricerche sul dettaglio migliore (ed il non aver idea perché ogni cosa sembrava identica alla precedente), Laura era in piedi sulla soglia di casa, abbracciandolo come se si conoscessero da una vita.

“Prenditi cura di lui,” disse, sottovoce, mentre occhieggiava Derek dall'altra parte della stanza. “Lo so che sembra uno sempre sicurissimo di sé, ma l'ho visto toccare il fondo e so che può ritornarci.”

Lo trovava difficile da credere e, allo stesso tempo, facile. Derek si comportava diversamente a seconda della persona che aveva davanti. Un po' come se avesse mille facce e Stiles non sapeva quale fosse quella vera. Inoltre Laura lo conosceva da sempre e sembravano molto affiatati, ovviamente sapeva di cosa stava parlando.

“Va bene, lo farò,” acconsentì.

Sorrise luminosa, stringendolo in un abbraccio soffocante. “Non fargli del male, ne ha già subito abbastanza.”

“Non lo farò,” Stiles aggiunse subito.

Laura si spostò da Derek, sempre bisbigliando e poi abbracciandolo. La sua visita era sembrata come una specie di porta che gli si apriva dinnanzi. Non sapeva che Derek fosse stato ferito in precedenza. Sapeva delle sue relazioni, ma Derek non gliene parlava mai nel dettaglio né di come si erano concluse. Con una persona tanto calma e posata come lui, Stiles aveva sempre immaginato che fossero terminate di comune accordo.

Ma adesso Laura gli stava facendo venire i dubbi. Conosceva Derek, ma si sentiva come se avesse a che fare soltanto con il suo presente. Quello passato era un completo mistero.

“Beh, ragazzi, è stato divertente,” Laura annunciò, una mano sulla maniglia della porta. “Ci vediamo a cena giovedì, Derek. E' stato bello conoscerti, Stiles.”

“Anche per me,” concluse.

Sorrise, salutandoli per un'ultima volta, prima di uscire. Quando la porta si chiuse delle mani si allungarono ai suoi fianchi e con la schiena fu adagiato proprio contro la superficie della suddetta, mentre Derek premeva la fronte contro la sua.

“Ciao,” Stiles disse, posando le mani sulle sue braccia.

“Hey,” disse di rimando.

Era bello. _Veramente_ bello. L'intera giornata era stata una nuova esperienza per loro. Stiles era così abituato a loro due da soli che aggiungere altre persone gli era sembrato strano. Ma adesso erano nuovamente da soli e tutto sembrava essere ritornato al suo posto di partenza.

“Resti a dormire?” Derek domandò.

“Sì.”

“Bene,” constatò, prima di baciarlo.

Il bacio iniziò come tutti gli altri che lo avevano preceduto durante la giornata, semplice e casto, ma poi il promemoria che erano da soli cominciò ad affacciarsi alla loro mente. Mezzo secondo dopo Derek stava spingendo la lingua nella sua bocca, appiattendolo sempre di più contro la porta. Stiles si aggrappò alla sua maglia, schiudendo completamente le labbra.

Si trattava di baci al limite dell'ordine e del romanticismo, ma a nessuno dei due importava. Era una cosa nuova per loro, vedersi per tutto il giorno ma non toccarsi mai veramente. Stiles era così abituato a parlare un po' prima del sesso e poi a parlare dopo. Oggi, invece, c'era stato un sacco di parlare e parlare per ore e, adesso, si sentiva quasi disperato. 

“Cosa vuoi?” Derek gli chiese, spostando la bocca sul suo collo.

“Te,” rispose, già quasi senza fiato.

Derek ridacchiò contro la sua pelle, afferrandogli i lembi della maglia per sfilargliela. Il freddo lo pervase per un secondo, ma subito dopo c'era l'altro a premerglisi contro, vagando con le mani lungo il suo torace.

“Devi essere più preciso,” Derek ribadì.

Preciso, giusto. Poteva farcela.

Ma sarebbe stato più facile se Derek non gli stesse baciando il collo e sfiorando i capezzoli, questo sì. Sembrava molto più spontaneo delle altre volte, uno strano mix tra eccitante e stupefacente.

“Uh, voglio che mi scopi,” Stiles esordì, una volta ritrovata la voce.

Derek sollevò lo sguardo, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Come vuoi che lo faccia?”

“Come al solito?” Stiles disse, confuso, dato che la constatazione sembrava più una domanda che altro.

Si guadagnò l'ennesima risatina da Derek che gli strofinava le dita lungo i suoi fianchi (e il gesto stava diventando molto distraente), “Devi essere più preciso.”

Più preciso, okay, poteva farcela davvero. “Voglio che mi scopi in un modo piacevole?”

O forse no. La sua mente correva un miglio al minuto quando era a lezione, ma attorno a Derek era lentissima. Se fosse stato da solo, probabilmente se ne sarebbe uscito con una lista infinita di tutti i modi in cui voleva fare sesso, ma adesso il suo cervello era tabula rasa.

“Ti do un aiutino,” Derek disse, forse percependo la sua situazione. “Vuoi che ti scopi lentamente? Fino a che non comincerai a supplicarmi per venire? Oppure vuoi che ti scopi il più forte possibile?”

“Oh wow,” Stiles rispose, aprendo e richiudendo la bocca per cercare le parole adatte. “Sono entrambi–Come vuoi. Hai il mio completo consenso per entrambe le opzioni, sorprendimi.”

“Sicuro?” Derek chiese.

“Completamente.”

“Safe word?”

“Candela.”

“Bravo ragazzo,” Derek asserì per poi baciarlo di nuovo.

Se il bacio era il modo in cui aveva deciso di cominciare, allora Derek avrebbe svolto il tutto secondo la prima opzione, lentamente. Il mento cominciava a dargli fastidio per la lentezza con cui l'altro lo stava baciando, facendo scivolare le mani sul suo torace nudo. Rovesciò il capo contro la superficie della porta, la bocca dell'altro si faceva strada lungo il suo collo mentre le dita gli sbottonavano i jeans.

“Togliteli,” Derek annunciò, tirando verso di sé il bordo dei pantaloni.

Stiles annuì, sfilandosi velocemente i pantaloni e scalciandoli via. Al che il palmo della mano di Derek gli si posò sul cavallo delle mutande, oscillando in avanti e indietro fino a quando un gemito non gli scappò dalle labbra. L'altro gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, pur sempre applicando una certa pressione attraverso la biancheria.

“Vuoi farlo qui?”

“Cosa?” Stiles sembrava scendere dalle nuvole. “Fare cosa qui?”

“Vuoi che ti scopi contro la porta, Stiles?”

E– oh, wow, okay, poteva starci. I letti erano carini, ma una porta sembrava un passo in avanti a proposito del sesso. Assolutamente una posto da spuntare nella lista.

“Sì,” ammise, annuendo. “Per piacere.”

“Okay,” Derek riprese, sorridendo. Tirò fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni una boccetta di lubrificante. “E' una buona cosa che io sia preparato, mi dispiacerebbe lasciarti così.”

“Preparato o speranzoso perché accadesse?” Stiles domandò, inarcandosi nel tocco di Derek mentre gli sfilava i boxer lungo le gambe. 

“Importa?”

No. No, decisamente.

Una volta che l'intimo era scivolato oltre le caviglie e scalciato nella direzione dei jeans, Derek cominciò a masturbarlo, rinvigorendogli l'erezione. Non ci volle molto, aveva diciotto anni e dopo un'intera giornata senza fare nulla di inerente al sesso era più che pronto ad iniziare. Derek lo baciò di nuovo, prima di posizionare le mani sui suoi fianchi per voltarlo di faccia contro la porta. Sentì l'altro premersi contro di sé, il respiro caldo solleticargli l'orecchio.

“Mani sugli stipiti, non ti muovere finché non sarò io a dirtelo,” Derek annunciò. “E divarica un altro po' le gambe.”

Stiles fece come gli fu detto, la sensazione del corpo vestito di Derek contro il proprio nudo era molto più che erotica. Avrebbe dato di matto se fosse successo un paio di settimane prima. Non c'era modo perché potesse essere d'accordo con l'essere così esposto. Ma adesso eccolo lì, completamente alla mercé di Derek e totalmente consenziente.

Derek posò un bacio sul punto più alto della sua spina dorsale, per poi posargli le mani sul fondoschiena. Stiles tirò un profondo respiro, socchiudendo gli occhi, in attesa.

– 

“ _Cazzo_ ,” Stiles gemette non appena Derek gli allargò le natiche e vi fece passare la lingua nel mezzo.

Dio, non poteva mai averne abbastanza. Derek ridacchiò sulla sua pelle, inviandogli tanti piccoli brividi insieme alla barba che lo solleticava. Ma l'effetto formicolante fu ben presto addolcito dalla sua lingua, rendendolo al pari della gelatina.

Adesso sapeva anche perché stendersi era un'idea migliore quando si parlava di rimming, dato che si sentiva di cadere da un momento all'altro, aggrappandosi alla porta il più possibile.

Delle mani forti gli allargarono ancora di più le natiche ed era come se tutta la bocca altrui fosse lì, lappando per bagnarlo. Stiles si stava lasciando scappare i mugolii più imbarazzanti, ondeggiando sulle sue labbra e, allo stesso tempo, sollevandosi sulle punte per tentare di scappare dalla traboccante sensazione.

Ma il tutto divenne ancora più potente perché Derek aggiunse un dito alla sua lingua, facendolo ispirare sonoramente. Sembrava che si stesse muovendo più velocemente. Era sempre uno che ci andava piano, si prendeva del tempo per farlo crollare a pezzi, ma adesso pareva diverso.

Avvertì Derek rimettersi in piedi, premendosi contro di lui, la sua eccitazione contro la base della schiena.

“Ti piace?” Derek chiese, infilando un altro dito dentro di lui.

“Uh-huh,” Stiles mormorò, spingendosi all'indietro.

La fronte dell'altro era adagiata contro una sua tempia e respiravano insieme, mentre le dita si alternavano dall'esterno all'interno del suo corpo. A volte le piegava contro il punto perfetto e lui ansimava, ricevendo sempre in cambio una carezza data con il naso sulla pelle. Un terzo dito venne aggiunto in compagnia di una leggera contrazione muscolare. Non riusciva mai a stancarsi, a stancarsi di come Derek lo riempiva e sapeva che sarebbe soltanto migliorato nel giro di qualche minuto.

“Voglio provare qualcosa di nuovo ora,” Derek esordì. “Ti va bene?”

“Sì,” Stiles acconsentì subito perché sapeva che qualsiasi cosa l'altro avesse in mente sarebbe stata ottima.

“Okay, voglio che tu ti stringa attorno alle mie dita finché non dico basta,” Derek continuò. “Puoi riuscirci?”

“Sì, posso farlo.”

Derek gli baciò una tempia. “Bene, fallo.”

E Stiles lo fece, non capendo veramente quale fosse il punto–“Oh, _cazzo_.”

Il tono si acutizzò di un'ottava e le mani si muovevano in spasmi, mentre provavano ad aggrapparsi agli stipiti perché _porca...porca_ –Non lo _sapeva_ nemmeno. La pressione era praticamente accecante e si sentiva perdere il respiro, così pieno di Derek.

“Rilascia,” Derek affermò dolcemente.

Lo prese in parola subito, il sollievo lo attraversò in pieno e del dolce ossigeno ritornò a riempirgli i polmoni. Derek mosse le dita nel solito movimento ipnotico, allargandolo ulteriormente, prima di spostare la bocca al suo orecchio.

“Di nuovo.”

“Derek, non penso di–”

“Di nuovo, Stiles.”

E lo fece. La stessa identica pressione si ripresentò, ma questa volta era preparato. In realtà non servì a molto, dato che era comunque parecchio intensa. Ma adesso Derek non gli stava dicendo di rilasciare i muscoli. Stiles sgranò la bocca, un lieve piagnucolio gli scappò e trattenne gli occhi sbarrati.

“ _Der_ –Derek.”

“Un altro paio di secondi.”

“Non ci riesco.”

“Stai andando così bene.”

“ _Ti prego_ , Derek, solo–” Stiles riprese per poi ammutolirsi poco dopo.

Era tutto molto teso ed intenso. Le dita di Derek iniziarono a premere contro la sua prostata e la sua eccitazione ebbe una scossa ed una goccia di liquido preseminale gli scivolò per l'intera lunghezza.

“Rilascia.”

Stava ansimando, tremolante. Si sentiva che non sarebbe resistito in piedi ancora per molto, come se da un secondo all'altro potesse crollare sul pavimento. Derek doveva averlo percepito, perché sfilò le dita dal suo corpo e lo sostenne per il petto.

“Perfetto,” mormorò tra i suoi capelli, massaggiandogli la pelle accaldata. “Sei pronto per me, adesso?”

“Sì,” Stiles sibilò, annuendo.

“Okay, ma devi aspettare un minuto,” Derek aggiunse. “Vado a prendere i preservativi di sopra. Puoi aspettarmi? Restando così?”

Oh, aveva organizzato proprio tutto. Aveva il lubrificante in tasca, ma doveva essersi intenzionalmente dimenticato dei preservativi. Eppure annuì e, con un bacio soffiatogli sulle labbra, Derek era già sparito, diretto al piano superiore.

Stiles rimase dov'era, le gambe tremolanti. Si sentiva fin troppo aperto ed esposto, il lubrificante cominciava a raffreddarsi al contatto con l'aria. Probabilmente stare in piedi non sarebbe stato complicato se non fosse stato così esaltato. L'eccitazione era compressa contro l'addome, insoddisfatta. Voleva frizione, ma sapeva che Derek avrebbe scoperto se si fosse toccato prima del tempo.

Come? Non ne aveva idea, ma ne era sicuro. Inoltre non voleva davvero toccarsi. Quello che Derek aveva organizzato sarebbe stato probabilmente mille volte migliore e ne sarebbe valsa la pena di aspettare. O almeno così sperava. Stava cominciando a fargli male ovunque e quasi scottava.

Il rumore dei piedi che si alternavano sulle scale era ufficialmente la miglior cosa che avesse mai sentito. Derek lo raggiunse, posandogli una mano sul fianco e ruotandogli il volto per farsi guardare.

“Hai fatto il bravo?” Chiese, sottovoce.

Stiles annuì, incapace di dire qualcosa di sensato. Derek scorse le mani lungo i lati del suo corpo e lui rabbrividì, pronto per l'altro.

“Non ti sei toccato mentre non c'ero?”

Scosse il capo e Derek strinse gli occhi per poi sorridere, premendo le labbra sulle sue. “Questo è il mio bravo ragazzo.”

L'elogio lo colse di sorpresa e gli salirono le farfalle nello stomaco. Persino durante il sesso Derek era capace di smuovergli queste sensazioni.

“Vuoi che ti scopi ora?”

“Sì.” Stiles rispose, con intenzione. “Ti prego, Derek.”

Derek lo voltò di schiena contro la porta, stringendogli una guancia nella mano per baciarlo. Le loro lingue si accarezzarono e Stiles si aggrappò alle sue spalle, consenziente.

Quando Derek si scostò lui lo vide sbottonarsi i pantaloni e sfilarsi appena la biancheria. Ruppe il preservativo con i denti per poi infilarselo. Le loro bocche si incontrarono di nuovo, poi Derek lo afferrò per le cosce, sollevandolo e spingendolo contro la superficie lignea.

Si spinse dentro di lui e Stiles sgranò la bocca, a causa della sensazione. La sensazione di venire allargato, riempito e soddisfatto. Derek gemette contro le sue labbra, affondando in profondità.

“Sei sempre fantastico,” Derek asserì, permettendo alle loro bocche di trovarsi prima di compiere una leggera falcata.

Stiles pareva star arrampicandosi sulle sue spalle, afferrando la maglia che l'altro indossava. L'eccitazione veniva pressata contro la suddetta, finalmente ottenendo la frizione che bramava.

“Pronto?” Derek chiese, piuttosto preso.

“Ero già pronto cinque minuti fa,” Stiles rispose sulle sue labbra.

Ricevette in cambio una risata ed una falcata così profonda che entrambi persero il respiro. Tutte le successive spinte divennero più insistenti, colpi brevi che gli toglievano l'aria.

Le dita ancora scavavano a vuoto nelle spalle di Derek, mentre rovesciava il capo contro la porta. E le spinte divennero più minuziose, trovando e insistendo dov'era maggiormente sensibile, vibrando ovunque. Era fantastico venir colmato più e più volte da Derek. Era sul punto di venire, ma l'altro non gli aveva ancora dato l'okay e l'ultima cosa che intendeva fare era deluderlo.

“Ci sono quasi,” Stiles mugolò dopo una falcata particolarmente pesante.

“Solo un altro po'.”

E poi qualcosa di diverso successe. Le unghie di Derek affondarono nella sua pelle, delle brevi fitte di dolore si aggiunsero al piacere. Era come se le due sensazioni fossero state fatte per essere unite. La sua eccitazione emise un rinnovato sussulto e le dita dell'uomo gli scivolarono lungo la pelle, lasciandosi dietro una leggera scia di dolore.

“Oh, dio,” Stiles ansimò, contorcendosi. “ _Ti prego_. Ti prego, dì che pos–Derek, ho bisogno–”

“Fallo,” Derek annunciò, perpetuando le spinte.

Non aveva bisogno di altro. Portò la mano al proprio membro, gli bastò toccarsi appena prima di venire tra le dita, ansimante. Derek era ancora dentro di lui e l'intera zona diventò parecchio sensibile quando l'uomo si fermò, seppellendo il volto nel suo collo e gemendo.

E wow, Stiles era piuttosto sicuro che quella era stata la prima volta in cui Derek era venuto senza insistenze da parte sua. Rimasero così per qualche altro istante, infine l'uomo si sfilò da lui. Lo rimise con i piedi a terra, sebbene continuasse ad aggrapparsi a lui.

“Penso che sto per cadere,” esordì, con le gambe traballanti.

“Penso che _io_ sto per cadere,” Derek intervenne.

Entrambi si presero qualche altro secondo, Derek tirò un grosso respiro e sollevò Stiles di nuovo, portandolo con sé. Aprì la porta di una stanza che lui non aveva mai visto, rivelando la camera per gli ospiti.

“Non credo di riuscire a portarti su per le scale,” Derek riprese, stendendolo sul letto, per poi unirsi a lui.

“Mi sta bene,” Stiles sospirò, strofinando la sua punta del naso contro la propria. “Penso che mi piaccia un po' di dolore.”

“Huh?” Derek fece, inarcando le sopracciglia.

“Mi hai graffiato un po' ed è stato fantastico.”

Derek reagì esattamente come si sarebbe aspettato. Si voltò su un fianco, ispezionandogli la pelle.

“Stiles, mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto.”

“No,” Stiles mormorò. “Mi è piaciuto. E' stato bello.”

“Ma comunque non va bene,” Derek ribatté, baciandogli la fronte. “Devo fare soltanto quello di cui abbiamo parlato.”

“Lo so, ma non arrabbiarti con te stesso,” Stiles intervenne. “Mi è piaciuto. Se così non fosse stato, te lo avrei detto.”

Derek sospirò pesantemente, lasciando collidere le loro labbra. “Vuoi sapere cosa mi ha detto Laura prima di andarsene?”

“Cosa?”

“Che non dovrei mai lasciarti andare.”

E non se l'era aspettato, decisamente. Stiles aveva a malapena scambiato quattro chiacchiere con Laura e quel giudizio era stato veramente... inaspettato, sì. Non c'erano altre parole.

“E sai cosa?” Derek ribadì. “Non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo. Sarò qui in un secondo, vado a prendere un po' di roba per ripulirti.”

Dopo averlo baciato per un'ultima volta, Derek lasciò la stanza e Stiles con un milione di domande in testa e un cuore martellante nel proprio petto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giusto in tempo per il Ringraziamento, rido.  
> Buona lettura a tutti!

Stiles doveva ammettere che al liceo aveva dei programmi. Programmi come l'essere popolare, frequentarsi con Lydia Martin (o con qualcuno ugualmente figo), uscire in prima linea nella squadra di lacrosse, partecipare a fantastiche feste durante il fine settimana. Aveva progettato di avere più di cinque persone a firmargli l'annuario e di perdere la verginità sui sedili posteriori della sua jeep la sera del ballo.

I programmi, ovviamente, erano finiti per essere semplici programmi.

Lui non era esattamente materiale da popolarità. Era troppo spastico e, siccome suo padre era lo sceriffo, non veniva invitato a molte feste fighe. Scott, in qualche modo, era riuscito a salire la scala della popolarità frequentando Allison e diventando amico con molti giocatori di lacrosse. La sua asma non gli era affatto d'aiuto per giocare, ma ciò non toglieva che fosse il ragazzo più socievole della squadra.

L'estate prima dell'inizio del college Stiles aveva fatto ancora più piani. Avrebbe incontrato nuove persone al campus, partecipato ai club, alle feste delle confraternite e avuto la normale esperienza da college su cui tutti farneticavano.

Nessuna di queste cose era successa, ma proprio non riusciva a lamentarsi. I suoi voti erano buoni, frequentava Scott parecchio (e Isaac che lentamente gli stava pure piacendo), vedeva Allison su skype e aveva Derek. Stiles non aveva avuto una normale vita da liceale, quindi aveva senso che non avrebbe avuto nemmeno una normale vita da universitario.

E per la prima volta nella sua vita, gli stava veramente bene non essere normale.

“Quindi,” Derek esordì, solleticandogli l'orecchio con la bocca. “Quali sono i tuoi programmi per il Giorno del Ringraziamento?”

“Ringraziamento?” Stiles domandò.

“Sì, hai la settimana libera, giusto?”

“Non lunedì e martedì, ma il resto della settimana sì,” Stiles annuì. “Perché?”

Era venerdì e Stiles era andato da Derek subito dopo che lo studio aveva chiuso. Avevano cenato presto (come gli anziani perlopiù) e poi si erano spostati nel letto dell'uomo, spogliandosi ma senza fare nulla oltre che lo stendersi. Stiles era accoccolato al suo fianco, il viso adagiato su una sua spalla. 

“Pensavo che avremmo potuto trascorrere un po' di tempo insieme,” Derek continuò. “Cora va a cena con Isaac e Laura va dagli Argent. Mi stavo giusto chiedendo dei tuoi progetti.”

“Oh,” Stiles disse. “Beh, sarò a cosa per tutto il week-end. Ho sempre trascorso la festa con mio padre, Scott e sua madre.”

“Sembra carino.”

“Dovresti venire visto che sei libero.”

Merda.

 _Merda_.

Merdamerdamerdamerdamerda.

Le sopracciglia di Derek sobbalzano verso l'alto e Stiles avvertì la sua bocca dischiudersi, il panico consumarlo dalle viscere. Eccola qui, la fine di tutto. Derek avrebbe disdetto ogni cosa. Facevano sesso e il piacersi era reciproco, ma l'altro non voleva _conoscere suo padre_.

“Sei sicuro?” Derek chiese.

Oppure no.

“Uh, sì?”

“Non sembri sicuro.”

“No, lo sono,” Stiles intervenne frettolosamente. “Cioè, ho conosciuto le tue sorelle, quindi se incontri mio padre siamo alla pari.”

“Venire a conoscere tuo padre è un po' diverso che conoscere le mie sorelle.”

“Sì, lo so,” Stiles annuì. “Io non–Io non ci ho pensato, scusa. Dimentica tutto.”

C'era stato un imbarazzante silenzio poi, qualcosa che non avevano mai avuto prima d'allora. La mano di Derek scivolava su e già lungo la sua schiena, la pelle d'oca era una costante. Stava pensando, Stiles ne era sicuro. Da un momento all'altro se ne sarebbe uscito con la risposta perfetta per assicurarsi che tutto fosse okay tra loro.

“Voglio conoscere tuo padre,” Derek esordì. “Ma penso che sia troppo presto.”

“Oh, va bene.”

Doveva ammettere che era rimasto sorpreso. Si era aspettato o che Derek insistesse per conoscerlo o che rifiutasse tutto e subito. Notare che, invece, fosse troppo presto sembrava una cosa strana detta da lui. Ma ancora, l'uomo era bravissimo a dare un tempo alle cose, quindi probabilmente sapeva di cosa stesse parlando.

“Allora di che vuoi parlare?” Stiles domandò, desiderando cambiare argomento più di ogni altra cosa.

“Quello che vuoi,” Derek fece spallucce.

Così di certo non si era ristretto il campo. Stiles ci stava pensando sul serio però, non volendo cominciare a parlare di idiozie o cose noiose come i corsi o il tempo.

“Come hai perso la verginità?”

Il filtro cervello-bocca, doveva assolutamente lavorarci.

Ma a Derek non sembrava importare, un po' sorpreso dalla casualità della domanda prima di pensarci. Stiles era felice che non l'avesse rifiutata anche perché era una sua curiosità. In parte perché l'altro già sapeva come lui l'avesse persa e in parte perché voleva sapere se uno tanto sicuro di sé in ambito sessuale come Derek non fosse stato sempre così.

“Avevo sedici anni,” Derek esordì. “ed era la mia prima relazione con una ragazza di nome Paige. I suoi erano fuori città un week-end e abbiamo fatto sesso.”

“Cosa, niente dettagli?” Stiles s'informò.

“Non è proprio la storia più sexy.”

“Allora?” Stiles scrollò le spalle. “Non mi interessa del sesso, solo dell'esperienza umana.”

L'intervento gli costò una risata da Derek che lo guardò con qualcosa che poteva essere definita solo tenerezza. “E' stata brutta.”

“Quanto brutta?”

“Sono venuto subito e sono quasi sicuro che lei stesse mentendo quando ha detto di aver avuto un orgasmo,” Derek asserì. “E' stato imbarazzante e non... bello. Mi si sono incastrate le braccia nella maglietta e non riuscivo a capire come sbottonarle il reggiseno.”

Si era disegnata una strana immagine nella mente di Stiles. Un impacciato Derek sedicenne con una ragazza senza volto. Sembrava la storia di Scott con Allison, anche se probabilmente la loro era stata ancora peggiore siccome Allison gli aveva tirato accidentalmente un calcio nelle parti basse e lui le aveva dato una gomitata nelle costole.

“Ma non è andata malissimo,” Derek aggiunse. “Sarebbe sicuramente potuta andare peggio. Ci tenevamo l'uno all'altra e abbiamo usato tutte le precauzioni; è tutto quello che puoi chiedere ad un paio di sedicenni.”

“Vero,” Stiles annuì.

“Ci siamo frequentati per tutto il liceo, in verità, ma abbiamo rotto dopo che ci siamo diplomati,” Derek continuò. “Lei suonava il violoncello e venne presa alla Julliard e non riuscivamo a stare insieme a distanza. Ci mandavamo i biglietti di Natale ogni anno però, lei si è sposata due anni fa.”

“Che bello,” Stiles constatò, sincero.

Si sarebbe aspettato di essere geloso, ma non lo era affatto. Era felice per Derek, che avesse avuto una normale vita da liceale. Era ancora più interessato nel chiedergli come avesse esordito nel BDSM, ma poi decise di tenersi la questione per un altro giorno. 

“Penso che la mia prima volta sia stata migliore.”

“Sì?” Derek chiese, sulle labbra andava formandosi un ghigno. “E com'è stata?”

“Fottutamente fenomenale.”

Sarebbe addirittura sceso nei dettagli se Derek non l'avesse baciato, rotolandogli addosso, cosicché lui venisse premuto nel materasso. Le mani gli raggiunsero la schiena, tenendoselo stretto, mentre le bocche si cercavano. Erano soltanto dei baci pigri e senza sforzo, ma entrambi si stavano godendo la semplicità del gesto.

“Ti prego, dimmi che resti per la notte,” Derek disse prima di riprendere a baciarlo.

E certo che Stiles sarebbe rimasto. Non aveva altri appuntamenti, nessun–Aspetta.

“Non posso,” rispose, reclinando il capo sul cuscino.

Derek si scostò, guardandolo dall'altro. “Hai programmi?”

“Sì, ho promesso a Scott che sarei andato al party della sua confraternita,” Stiles annunciò, voltandosi verso l'orologio sul comodino di Derek. “Ho ancora un paio di ore. Vuoi venire?”

Derek sbuffò, evidentemente divertito dalla domanda. “Stiles, sono un po' troppo vecchio per una festa del genere.”

“No, non lo sei.”

“Ventotto anni sono da antico,” Derek ribattè. “Ma tu vai e divertiti. Vivi una normale esperienza del college per una notte.”

“E se non volessi andarci?”

“Stiles, l'hai promesso a Scott,” Derek continuò. “E' chiaro che non sono la sua persona preferita e non voglio peggiorare le cose con te che rompi una promessa fattagli, a causa mia.”

A volte Stiles credeva di dover concludere tutto quello che aveva con l'altro. Perché l'uomo era così gentile e premuroso che lui davvero pensava di dover rompere definitivamente con lui prima che questi si accorgesse quanto fosse fuori dai suoi standard. Beh, questo e anche il fatto che gli piaceva troppo Derek e non voleva spezzarsi il cuore da solo.

“Okay, andrò,” Stiles sospirò. “Potrei anche farmi qualche nuovo amico. Scott ha detto che c'era qualche ragazzo gay nella sua confraternita.”

“Molto divertente.”

“Cosa?” Stiles fece spallucce. “Una notte senza te potrebbe farmi vedere quanto grande il mare sia veramente. Tu sei un solo pesce, Derek.”

Il maggiore aveva una strana smorfia in viso come se non sapesse se Stiles stava scherzando o meno ed era piuttosto divertente.

“Ti faresti qualcun altro?” Derek chiese.

“ _Forse_.”

“Non lo faresti.”

“Okay, hai ragione,” Stiles convenne. “Ma prima che vada, dovresti ricordarmi perché non dovrei nemmeno pensare a guardare qualcun altro.”

Derek sorrideva appieno adesso, una punta di orgoglio nel suo sguardo. Si protese in avanti, posando un casto bacio sulle labbra di Stiles prima di afferrargli i polsi e premerlo contro il materasso. 

“Vuoi che ti marchi?” Derek s'informò. “Che faccia capire a tutti che non sei sulla piazza? Che appartieni già a qualcuno?”

Come riusciva Derek a mettere su un dirty talk così forbito in pochi secondi era uno dei più grandi misteri.

“Vuoi marcare il territorio?”

“Sì,” Derek rispose, baciandogli il collo. “Proprio qui, così tutti potranno vedere.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, cosa?”

“Okay, voglio che mi marchi,” Stiles annuì. “E che mi mordi anche.”

Aveva dovuto aggiungerlo per forza. Da quando Derek l'aveva casualmente graffiato, Stiles aveva cercato di inserire un po' di dolore al sesso ogni tanto. Non sempre, ma era qualcosa di cui non poteva fare a meno.

E questa era una di quelle volte.

“Sei sicuro?” Derek chiese.

“Sicurissimo.”

“Safe word?”

“Candela.”

Derek fece ricongiungere le loro labbra a quel punto, sciolse la presa sui polsi e cominciò ad accarezzarglieli. Erano entrambi nudi, tranne per la biancheria intima, ma Stiles aveva il sospetto che non sarebbe durata a lungo.

Ed ovviamente la cosa si si tradusse in Derek che spinse via l'intimo di Stiles, prima di aggiungervi anche il proprio sul pavimento.

“Sai che non riusciamo a vederci tutti i giorni,” Derek esordì, chiudendo le mani a coppa sotto il suo sedere.

“Vero.”

“Quanto spesso ti tocchi quando non ci vediamo?”

Quella... era stata una domanda inaspettata. La risposta era spesso, _molto_ spesso. Aveva diciotto anni, sesso e adolescenti andavano a braccetto. Stiles amava tutto quello che Derek aveva da dargli, lo amava più di ogni altra cosa, ma quando era solo nella propria stanza e non era previsto che si vedesse con l'altro, beh, aveva il suo momento-Stiles. 

“Parecchio,” fece spallucce, immaginando che fosse meglio essere onesti. “Sto crescendo e tutta quella storia lì.”

Il volto di Derek era diventato illeggibile. Lo sguardo scorreva lungo Stiles dall'alto verso il basso, soffermandosi più a lungo su delle zone che su altre, facendo rabbrividire l'altro sotto di sé. Si era abituato al fatto che Derek lo vedesse nudo, ma scrutarlo era un'altra cosa.

“Perché non mi fai vedere?” Derek suggerì.

Il volto di Stiles andò in fiamme, deviò lo sguardo altrove rispetto a Derek che si era poggiato al comodino, mentre cercava il lubrificante. Una volta ritornato a lui, la sua mente stava però ancora barcollando, la bocca dischiusa e Derek che avvicinava le loro fronti.

“Va bene per te?” Gli chiese.

Lo sapeva che sarebbe bastato un “no” perché Derek sorridesse e gli rispondesse che andava bene comunque e continuasse con quello che stavano facendo. Sapeva che Derek non gli avrebbe mai fatto fare qualcosa che non voleva. Ma non poteva smettere di pensare che fosse piuttosto eccitante la prospettiva. Derek lo voleva e non sarebbe stato molto più mortificante dei suoni o delle espressioni che metteva su in altre occasioni.

“Va bene,” Stiles annuì, un po' scosso. Tossicchiò, prima di ripetere con più certezza, “Va bene.”

Derek sorrise, baciandolo, per poi mettergli la bottiglietta tra le mani. “Come fai nella tua camera. Ma non venire; voglio essere dentro di te per quello.”

Il sangue velocizzò il proprio corso e Stiles pensò che non si sarebbe mai realmente abituato al modo che l'altro aveva di parlargli a letto. Diavolo, probabilmente non si sarebbe mai abituato al modo che aveva di parlargli in qualsiasi circostanza.

Stiles avvolse la mano attorno al lubrificante, spremendolo per versarne un po' sull'altro palmo. Derek si sedette più indietro, gli accarezzava le gambe mentre lo guardava. L'avere tutta l'attenzione altrui per sé lo rese un po' nervoso, ma la mise da parte prima di cominciare seriamente a masturbarsi.

Mugolo alla prima carezza che si diede, inarcandosi al contatto con la propria mano. Il letto di Derek era migliore del suo e le lenzuola non sembravano procurare prurito come quelle che aveva a casa. Era molto più confortevole come esperienza, soprattutto per le mani calde dell'altro che continuavano a toccarlo.

Continuò a massaggiarsi, mordendosi il labbro, un'abitudine che ormai aveva assunto. Ma una mano di Derek risalì al suo mento, il pollice gli smosse il labbro dai denti. “Voglio sentirti. Amo sentirti.”

Stiles si limità ad annuire, schiudendo le labbra per far scivolare all'esterno un gemito basso alla nuova carezza. Aveva scoperto che il suo membro servisse a molto altro, oltre il semplice andare in bagno, quando era piuttosto piccolo. Quindi anni ed anni di perfezionamento dell'arte della masturbazione lo avevano decisamente aiutato durante gli anni del liceo.

Ma poteva masturbarsi quando gli pareva, avere Derek con sé nel letto non era qualcosa che accadeva ogni giorno. Voleva che il maggiore lo prendesse, lo marchiasse come gli aveva promesso.

La bottiglietta di lubrificante gli finì in mano di nuovo, se ne spremette un altro po' nel palmo. Strofinò insieme un paio di dita per inumidirle velocemente, prima di divaricare le gambe e farle sparire nel mezzo.

“Cazzo, Stiles,” Derek gemette, stringendo la presa sulle sue cosce. “Questo lo fai spesso?”

“Ogni volta nell'ultimo periodo,” Stiles rispose, premendo ambo le dita all'interno, la contrazione muscolare benvoluta. “Sempre pensando a te.”

“Bene,” Derek convenne, la voce profonda. “Hey, guardami.”

Stiles lo fece, completamente incapace di dirgli di no. Lo sguardo del maggiore era pesante e lui avvertì il proprio respiro fermarsi, le dita vacillare al suo interno quando trovarono il suo punto più delicato. Derek lo guardava come pensava nessun altro avrebbe mai fatto in vita sua. Era così intenso e caldo e _desideroso_ che Stiles dovette distogliere lo sguardo.

Ma questo indusse l'altro ad afferrargli il mento, ricongiungendo i loro occhi. “Non guardare altrove.”

E così non lo fece.

Continuò a prepararsi, alternando lo sguardo semplicemente dagli occhi altrui alle proprie mani. Ben presto le dita erano diventate tre. Ma aveva smesso di toccarsi altrove, sapendo che sarebbe venuto in un due secondi se l'avesse fatto, ed evitava la prostata, perché sarebbe stato ancora peggio.

“Derek,” esordì, quasi senza fiato. “Ti prego–”

“Lo so,” Derek rispose, allungandosi verso di lui per baciarlo.

Le sue labbra erano insaziabili contro quelle altrui, le dita ancora dentro di sé, dato che il maggiore non gli aveva detto che poteva smettere. Le lingue si carezzavano ancora e Stiles era arrivato ad ansimare quando Derek aggiunse anche una delle proprie dita alle compagne. 

“Cazzo,” Esclamò.

“Ti piace?” Derek chiese, spostando la bocca al suo collo.

“Tanto.”

“Togli le dita e voltati.”

Stiles annuì, incapace di formulare parole, mentre portava a compimento quanto gli era stato chiesto. Derek fece lo stesso, sistemo le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo voltò sulla pancia.

“Vuoi che ti prenda adesso?” Derek domandò, baciandogli il collo prima di addentargli unaporzione di pelle.

I denti altrui gli inviarono una tagliente sensazione di piacere e trattenne il respiro, annuendo. Ricevette in cambio un mormorio di approvazione, una mano gli afferrò il collo, reclinandoglielo da un lato e Derek succhiò. Stiles avvertì le dita dei piedi arricciarsi mentre si contorceva sotto di lui. Era proprio la giusta quantità di sensazioni, niente di troppo estremo, ma niente di nemmeno troppo delicato o gentile.

Con i denti tirò la pelle per qualche secondo, prima di cominciare a leccargli il collo, guarendo la ferita. “Ti lascerà il segno.”

“Bene,” Stiles rispose.

Derek gli posò un bacio sulla guancia, sulle labbra si disegnò un piccolo sorriso, per poi virare verso il comodino ed afferrare un preservativo. Smise di sovrastarlo, prendendosi qualche secondo per sistemarsi.

“Faresti una cosa per me?” Derek chiese.

“Sì,” Stiles annuì, guardando oltre la sua spalla. “Di che si tratta?”

“Tieniti aperto per me.”

E – okay, wow, quello era... il suo cervello non poteva fare più nulla ormai.

Perché era stato così sexy, così _tanto_ sexy, ma anche piuttosto imbarazzante. Masturbarsi era un conto, ma tenersi aperto perché l'altro potesse vedere quanto disperato e disponibile e okay, wow, forse poteva farcela.

“Non devi–” Derek cominciò.

“Lo voglio,” Stiles lo zittì. “Cioè, sì, lo farò.”

Non diede all'altro un altro secondo prima di far scivolare le mani dietro la propria schiena, il volto in fiamme, per divaricare le natiche. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, non osava voltarsi verso l'altro, ma a quanto pare andava bene così.

“Dio, Stiles,” Derek esordì, carezzandogli la schiena. “Sei perfetto, dovresti guardarti.”

Stiles non riusciva a rispondergli, il calore dell'elogio lo stava riempendo. “Derek.”

“Lo so,” Derek convenne, come un sollievo. “Lo so, piccolo, ti darò quello di cui hai bisogno.”

E non sprecò nemmeno un altro secondo.

Scivolò dentro di lui senza resistenza alcuna, facendo gemere entrambi. Si protese in avanti, sistemando le mani su quelle del compagno, spostando la bocca sulla sua pelle. Si spinse dentro di lui, facendo aprire e chiudere gli occhi all'altro di rimando per la sensazione.

Era sempre magnifico avere Derek dentro di sé. Non provava vergogna nel dire che gli piaceva, che lo amava ancor più di quanto avrebbe mai pensato. Stiles non sapeva nemmeno se era perché gli piaceva la sensazione o se era perché fosse Derek a farlo (o un insieme delle due), sapeva soltanto che non riusciva a resistere un giorno o due.

Specialmente quando Derek indovinava l'angolazione _esatta_ , spingendovisi contro ad ogni spinta, facendolo gemere o supplicare o urlare. Derek era più uno che ringhiava invece, ma si faceva perdonare ogni volta commentando direttamente al suo orecchio.

“Mi ricevi così bene, sempre,” Derek mormorò. “Dio, è come se fossi stato fatto per per venire preso da me.”

Stiles annuì contro il cuscino. Le braccia gli tremavano, mentre si ostinava a tenersi aperto quando l'unica cosa che voleva era aggrapparsi al cuscino e basta. Però restò in posizione, non volendo deludere l'altro.

“Quanto ci sei vicino?” Derek chiese, mordendogli una spalla, lasciandogli il segno anche lì.

“Ci sono quasi,” Stiles rispose, la voce più acuta di un tono per una spinta particolarmente forte. “ _Cazzo_ , Derek, solo–”

“Solo da questo, Stiles,” Derek intervenne, velocizzando i movimenti. “Verrai solo da questo, va bene? Ti dirò io quando, lascia che mi prenda cura di te.”

Non aveva nemmeno la forza di ribattere, annuendo di nuovo mentre Derek lo riempiva ancora ed ancora. L'orgasmo cresceva dentro di lui, si sentiva sempre più vicino all'orlo. Non ci sarebbe voluto granché, solo una parola che gli concedesse il rilascio. Più il tempo trascorreva e più diventava rumoroso e scosso da vari fremiti. Sentiva che sarebbe stato espulso dal suo stesso corpo se non fosse riuscito a venire, se l'altro non gli dava il permesso, se– 

“Vai, quando sei pronto,” Derek si pronunciò, prima di morderlo di nuovo.

Stiles venne con un gemito strozzato, afferrando a casaccio le lenzuola sotto di sé. L'orgasmo l'aveva sfinito e ora ansimava, ancora tremolante, mentre riposava sul materasso (e sul proprio umore che... non era per niente molto piacevole).

Derek scivolò via da lui, riversandolo sulla schiena e lontano dal punto umido, per poi baciarlo ancora una volta. Si scostò il giusto per contemplare il segno sul suo collo.

“Ti sta bene,” affermò, accarezzandogli, come Stiles presupponeva, il succhiotto con il pollice.

“Sì?” Stiles domandò, sistemando una mano su quella del compagno per trattenerla lì dov'era.

Rimasero nella stessa posizione per qualche momento, guardandosi, prima che Derek decidesse di baciargli la fronte. “Hai una festa a cui andare.”

“Oh, giusto, sì,” Stiles annuì. “Mi ero quasi dimenticato.”

Derek rise, scuotendo il capo con affetto. “Sono felice di riuscirci.”

Stiles roteò gli occhi ed era a momenti dal ribattere quando Derek lo anticipò, rimettendosi in piedi e prendendolo in braccio. Lui sbraitò, aggrappandosi alle spalle dell'altro, mentre si avviava al bagno. Venne seduto sul wc, intanto che l'acqua calda nella doccia cominciava a scorrere.

“Tu non sei venuto,” Stiles esordì, scrutando Derek che si sfilava il preservativo.

“Mi piace quando faccio venire te,” Derek fece spallucce, passando una mano tra i capelli dell'altro. “Il tuo piacere è ciò che gradisco maggiormente.”

Gli fece sollevare il capo per baciarlo, poi si dedicò a controllare la temperatura dell'acqua. A quanto pare era calda abbastanza, perché prese Stiles per mano e lo condusse nel box.

Era una di quelle ridicole docce con sette bocchette e un dispositivo per controllare il vapore acqueo. Stiles era già grato per la buona pressione dell'acqua (quella nei dormitori era davvero terribile), ma Derek sembrava sempre preso dal rendere qualsiasi cosa migliore di quanto potesse mai aspettarsi.

E a Stiles non andava affatto di lamentarsi.

“Ma mi piace quando anche tu vieni,” Stiles riprese. “Lo sai, scambio mutuo e benefico per entrambi e roba del genere.”

Derek lo prese come spunto per baciarlo,lui glielo permise per due secondi, prima di scostarsi. Le sopracciglia del maggiore si unirono in un corruccio confuso e, prima di perdere quella piccola porzione di sicurezza che aveva messo insieme, Stiles si inginocchiò.

“Stiles non devi–”

“Ma lo voglio,” rispose, sistemando le mani sui fianchi altrui.

“Sei sicuro?”

“Sì,” Stiles annuì, prima di sorridere. “Safe word?”

Derek scosse il capo, carezzandogli i capelli già bagnati, per poi circondargli la nuca con le dita. “Triscele. Sarai bravo con me?”

Stiles annuì, il calore ritornò a riempirlo al cospetto dello sguardo risoluto di Derek. Stare inginocchiato dinnanzi all'altro sarebbe diventata una sorta di abitudine, poteva già esserne sicuro.

Non ci penso molto però, si protese in avanti ed avvolse nella propria bocca la punta del membro altrui. Gli occhi erano chiusi e lasciò che la mano lo guidasse sempre più a fondo. Provò a ricordare i consigli che aveva letto online, a proposito del rilassare i muscoli della gola ed usare la lingua ma non i denti. Derek sembrava apprezzarlo, perché gemeva poco più su, premendogli le dita nella pelle.

“Cazzo, la tua bocca,” Derek imprecò non appena Stiles cominciò ad ondeggiare il capo, raggiungendo anche il lato inferiore. 

Gli piaceva il peso di Derek nella propria bocca, il sentirlo sulla lingua. Ma ciò che gradiva ancora di più era ricambiarlo per il piacere che gli dava. Il più delle volte il sesso concepiva l'idea che entrambi venissero, ma c'erano volte in cui Derek si trascurava totalmente a favore del suo solo orgasmo.

Ed era bello essere così tanto apprezzato e coccolato, ma gli piaceva anche ricambiare.

Spostò le labbra altrove, sulla parte sottostante del membro, dove depositò un po' di baci disordinati, prima di stringergli l'erezione in una mano. La presa nei suoi capelli aumentò e Stiles, forte di un coraggio che non sapeva di possedere, sollevò lo sguardo.

C'era sempre stato il chiodo fisso nella sua testa che guardare qualcuno da questa posizione sarebbe stato imbarazzante, ma al momento non faceva altro che eccitarlo. Derek aveva abbassato gli occhi, gli occhi scuri, la pelle arrossata e _Stiles_ ne era stato il fautore. Era lui che lo stava facendo sentire così. 

Ed era–era veramente fantastico. Perché gli piaceva, ama soddisfare Derek–soddisfare il suo Dom.

“Sei proprio un bravo ragazzo,” Derek affermò, con voce sempre più bassa quando Stiles l'avvolse nuovamente nella propria bocca.

L'elogio ronzava sulla sua stessa pelle e ci si mise ancora più d'impegno, probabilmente facendogli un lavoro di bocca incasinatissimo per come gli massaggiava tutto quello che non entrava nella sua bocca. 

Derek gli diede uno strattone ai capelli, un segnale che stava per venire, ma Stiles continuò finché Derek gemette, venendogli sulla lingua. Non era ancora abituato ad ingoiare, ma ci riuscì senza tossicchiare, anche se delle lacrime spuntarono ai lati degli occhi.

Si allontanò, asciugandosi gli occhi mentre Derek lo rimetteva in piedi. Si poggiò con la schiena contro la parete e si prese qualche attimo per osservare l'altro che sembrava essere senza fiato. 

“Tu,” Derek esordì, per poi coprire la sua bocca con la propria. “Sei troppo perfetto per me e mi ci vuole tutta la forza del mondo per non tenerti qui invece che farti andare a quello stupido party.”

“Non devo andarci per forza,” Stiles annunciò, circondando le spalle dell'altro con le proprie braccia.

“Hai promesso,” Derek continuò. “E i bravi ragazzi mantengono le loro promesse, non è vero?”

“E se volessi fare il cattivo ragazzo?” Stiles domandò, inarcando le sopracciglia.

Derek alzò gli occhi, prima di premere le loro fronti insieme. “Stiles, sappiamo entrambi quanto tu sappia essere bravo. Soprattutto con me.”

Non riuscì a replicare nulla e nemmeno voleva. Il complimento che l'altro gli rivolgeva costantemente gli piaceva, era qualcosa di cui aveva bisogno sempre.

Per cui sarebbe andato alla festa, ma ciò non significava che non sarebbe potuto arrivare elegantemente in ritardo.

– 

Poteva decisamente spuntare “festa della confraternita” dalla lista delle sue cose da fare prima di morire. Era tutto ciò che pensava sarebbe stato: un casino di persone ubriache che si baciavano oppure giocavano a cose per cui dovevano bere ancora. Era arrivato a party già iniziato (a causa di Derek che era rimasto con lui sotto la doccia per molto tempo) e ancora non aveva trovato Scott.

Isaac era nella sala principale che si baciava con Cora e, dopo averli salutati con un po' di imbarazzo, quando erano saliti per prendere un po' d'aria, se ne era andato. Adesso si trovava in cucina, bloccato tra dei laureandi in ingegneria che stavano parlando della serie di Bioshock, qualcosa di cui poteva decisamente parlare. Qualcuno gli aveva persino messo in mano un bicchiere di birra e stava quasi al terzo quando un velo di ubriachezza cominciò a farsi sentire.

“Stiles!” sentì Scott urlare. “Amico, ti ho trovato!”

Scott si avvicinò ai due ragazzi, il braccio attorno alla vita di una ragazza che Stiles non aveva mia visto. Ridacchiavano e si aggrappavano l'uno all'altro, ovviamente ubriachi. Ma lui non poteva giudicarli, siccome ci era altrettanto vicino.

“Kira, questo-questo è il miglior uomo del mondo,” Scott esordì, schiaffandogli la mano su una spalla. “Questo è Stiles Stilinski, il mio migliore amico e lui è proprio-- _wow_.”

“Sono 'wow'?” Stiles domandò.

“Wowissimo,” Scott rispose, annuendo. “Oh, e questa è Kira, lei è fantastica.”

Indicò la ragazza che gli era aggrappata ad un braccio e che sorrideva, agitando la mano a mo' di saluto. Il suo sorriso diventò smagliante mentre gli puntò il collo con un dito. “Hai un succhiotto.”

La sua mano subito corse alla propria gola. Aveva dimenticato del tutto del segno che Derek gli aveva lasciato. Si era controllato allo specchio dopo la doccia ed era effettivamente prominente, dato che era pure così chiaro di carnagione.

“E' di Derek, vero?” Scott chiese, picchiettandogli il collo. “Derek è il fidanzato di Stiles, più vecchio di lui, ma che non è veramente il suo fidanzato, anche se Stiles vorrebbe che fosse per davvero il suo fidanzato, perché è innamorato di lui.”

“Non sono innamorato di Derek,” Stiles ribatté. “Ed è un piacere conoscerti, Kira.”

“Anche per me,” lei rispose.

Era strano. Stiles era felice che Scott stesse andando avanti dopo Allison, ma farlo da ubriaco non era un'ottima idea. Eppure Allison aveva un ragazzo, quindi forse era giusto così. Magari? In effetti non è che avesse una grande conoscenza di ciò che succedesse quando ci si frequenta.

“Da quanto vi conoscete tu e Scott?” Stiles le chiese.

“Oh, ci siamo conosciuti ora,” rispose. “Io sono dell'associazione studentesca femminile, la Delta Sigma Theta, e ci siamo appena trovati. Tu e Derek?”

“Sì,” Stiles annuì, trovando che quella fosse la verità. La cena al La Lune li aveva “fatti trovare” perché Stiles non era stato più in grado di dimenticarlo da quella sera. “Ci siamo veramente trovati.”

“Aw, vi siete trovati?” Scott domandò. “E' così figo, sono felice per te, amico. E ritiro tutto quello che ho detto in merito al fatto che tu dovessi uscire con uno dei miei amici, perché Derek si prende cura di te molto meglio di quanto uno di loro potrebbe mai fare.” 

“Grazie Scotty,” Stiles asserì, cercando di trattenere una risatina. “Anche se penso che non lo diresti se fossi sobrio.”

“Sobrio?” Scott ripetè. “Amico, io sono _completamente_ sobrio. Vero, Kira?”

“Completamente,” Kira annuì con un cenno del capo.

Entrambi si fissarono per un po', prima di scagliarsi l'uno sull'altra. Kira avvolse le braccia attorno al collo di Scott, il drink rovesciato sulla schiena di lui, mentre si baciavano. Stiles rimase lì, imbarazzato, prima di voltarsi verso i due specializzandi in ingegneria. 

Solo per scoprire che erano già andati via.

Stiles diede un'ultima occhiata a Scott e Kira, prima di avviarsi al fusto di birra e riempirsi di nuovo il bicchiere. Sarebbe stata una lunga notte ed ubriacarsi non sembrava una cattiva idea. Ritornò nel soggiorno, notando che Isaac e Cora si erano spostati su una poltrona per baciarsi. Altre persone stavano giocando a birra pong, gioco in cui dovevano centrare un bicchiere di birra con la pallina e Stiles aveva giusto cominciato a guardare quando qualcuno chiamò il suo nome.

Si voltò, aspettandosi Scott, ma invece trovo Danny Mahealani. Danny era stato il primo ragazzo per cui Stiles aveva avuto una cotta (e a cui aveva chiesto di uscire pensando che con il suo ragazzo avessero rotto definitivamente, cosa che era poi terminata in estremo imbarazzo). Gli si stava avvicinando con uno dei suoi luminosissimi sorrisi e lui rimase al proprio posto, muovendo il capo a mo' di saluto.

“Hey amico, non ti vedo dal giorno del diploma,” Danny esordì, stringendolo con un braccio in maniera goffa.

“Già, è bello vederti,” Stiles rispose, indietreggiando dopo il maldestro abbraccio. “Come va con le lezioni?”

“Bene,” Danny rispose. “Con le tue?”

“Benissimo.”

Ci fu un breve silenzio prima che Danny si avvicinasse. “Credo che avessimo molto di più di cui parlare al liceo.”

“Sì, come il lacrosse o il professor Harris che faceva il coglione.”

“Quelli erano begli spunti di conversazione,” Danny concordò.

Ed ancora silenzio. Era troppo strano, Danny non gli aveva mai rivolto la parola al liceo, non sapeva perché fosse qui con lui adesso. Erano trascorsi soltanto pochi mesi da quando Stiles si era interessato a lui, sperando che si lasciasse con Ethan.

“Come sta Ethan?” Stiles chiese.

“Abbiamo rotto.”

“Oh, merda, mi dispiace.”

“Nessun problema,” Danny continuò. “Era un coglione e, in realtà, ho qualcun altro in mente.”

“Oh, davvero?” Stiles domandò. “Lo conosco?”

“Forse?” Danny fece spallucce, prima di indicargli l'altro lato della stanza. “Sfortunatamente è un po' occupato al momento.”

Stiles spostò lo sguardo al punto che gli veniva indicato, Isaac e Cora sulla poltrona.

“Isaac?”

“Lo conosci?”

“E' un amico di Scott,” Stiles rispose. “E quella è Cora Hale, nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo.”

“Hai lezioni con lei?”

“Uh, no, è la sorella minore del mio fidanzato.”

 _Merda_. Non aveva avuto intenzione di dirlo. Era come una sorta di promemoria giornaliero ripetersi che Derek non fosse il suo fidanzato, che non si erano dati alcuna etichetta specifica.

“Fidanzato?” Dannt chiese, prima che i suoi occhi si focalizzassero sul suo collo. “Buon per te. Viene a scuola qui?”

“No, è un architetto.”

E doppia merda. A quanto pare l'alcol era come un siero della verità.

“Più grande di te?” Danny s'informò, sgranando gli occhi. “Bel lavoro, Stilinski.”

“Grazie,” Stiles rispose. “Mi dispiace che ti piaccia qualcuno già impegnato.”

“Va bene così,” Danny scrollò le spalle, lo sguardo ancora puntato su Isaac e Cora. “Non lo so, facciamo inglese insieme e generalmente sono piuttosto bravo a vedere quando qualcuno è interessato a me. Forse ho capito male.”

“Magari non è ancora il suo momento,” Stiles suggerì.

“Magari,” Danny aggiunse, ancora guardandosi attorno. “Ma solo perché un tipo non è disponibile, non vuol dire che io non possa divertirmi con qualcun altro.”

Stiles seguì lo sguardo dell'altro, adocchiando un tipo adagiato alla parete di fronte, che con gli occhi stava praticamente spogliando Danny.

“Divertiti, Danny boy,” Stiles asserì, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Danny ghignò. “Congratulazioni per il fidanzato, mi aspetto i dettagli la prossima volta.”

“Ma certo,” concluse prima che l'altro si avviasse verso il nuovo ragazzo.

Isaac e Danny e Cora e, diamine, le loro vite erano tutte collegate in un modo strano. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa dire di Kira e Scott. Nessuno dei due era sobrio, per cui non poteva ancora esporsi. Ma se lei lo rendeva felice, chi era lui per giudicare? Anche se sarebbe stato strano parlare con Allison la prossima volta su skype.

Ma non doveva preoccuparsene ora. Stiles si riempì il bicchiere, guardandosi attorno per i due tizi di ingegneria, quando un braccio gli si avvolse attorno allo stomaco e una bocca arrivò a sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio.

“E' tutta la sera che ti guardo e non riesco proprio a toglierti dalla testa.”

Stiles si voltò, venendo faccia a faccia con un tipo che non aveva mai visto in vita sua. “Uh, ciao?”

“Come ti chiami, bello?” il tipo domandò, premendoglisi contro e _ciao_ erezione, non è un piacere conoscerti.

“Non te lo dico,” Stiles rispose, allontanando il tipo.

“E' Stiles, vero?” il tipo continuò, seguendolo. “Scott mi ha parlato di te.”

“Sono sicuro che sia stato un po' di tempo fa, perché ora sono impegnato,” Stiles rispose, indicandosi il segno sul collo per dare enfasi alla propria constatazione.

Gli occhi si puntarono sul suo collo, ma il ragazzo fece spallucce, affatto seccato. “Quello che il tuo ragazzo non sa non lo ferirà.”

Questo tizio era proprio uno scherzo del destino e la parte peggiore era che un mese prima Stiles avrebbe pure accettato la sua offerta. Adesso, invece, voleva soltanto tirargli una ginocchiata nelle palle e quando il tipo gli si avvicinò, afferrandogli una guancia, lo fece per davvero.

E poi Scott tirò un pugno in pieno viso all'altro.

“Ma che _cazzo_ , McCall?” il tipo sbottò, barcollando all'indietro.

“Non toccare il mio Stiles,” Scott asserì, ancora chiaramente ubriaco. “Tu non sei– _No_.”

“Lo voleva.”

“Ma non è vero,” Stiles ribatté.

“Non preoccuparti, Stiles,” Scott esordì, sistemando una mano sul torace dell'amico. “Ti proteggo io.”

“Il mio eroe,” Stiles affermò seccamente, prendendo un sorso dal bicchiere. “Ti ricordi che mio padre mi ha fatto prendere lezioni di autodifesa per gran parte della mia vita, vero?”

“Ciò non significa che io non possa proteggerti.”

“Scott, sto bene.”

“Fammi difendere il tuo onore.”

Beh, Stiles non gli avrebbe dato torto. Fece spallucce, indicandogli il tipo che ancora stava fremendo di rabbia davanti a loro. Non sembrava voler venire alle mani però, un paio di secondi e stava battendo in ritirata.

“E' stato facile,” Scott ammise, scroccandosi le nocche.

“Mr. Miyagi ti ha insegnato bene,” Stiles disse, prendendo un altro sorso. Il suo corpo cominciava a sentirsi pesante, ma lui fece finta di nulla, continuando a bere. C'erano state un sacco di prime volte e ubriacarsi era una di quelle che aveva programmato. 

E con Scott a proteggerlo, nulla poteva andare storto.

–

Stiles si svegliò il mattino seguente in un letto che non era il suo e con il peggior mal di testa mai visto. Si lamentò, provando ad aprire gli occhi, ma fallendo. La testa era poggiata sulle gambe di qualcuno e una mano gli carezzava i capelli. Glielo lasciò fare, godendosi il tocco, anche se non ne riconosceva la provenienza.

“Penso che si stia svegliando,” il proprietario della mano disse in una voce molto familiare.

“Bene,” un'altra voce – Scott? – disse.

“Stiles,” la prima voce esordì. “Andiamo, svegliati.”

“Mi fa male troppo la testa,” mormorò.

“Lo so,” la voce rispose. “Pensiamo che qualcuno possa averti messo qualcosa nel bicchiere ieri sera.”

“Non 'qualcuno',” Scott intervenne. “E' stato quel coglione di Garrett. Lo ucciderò.”

“Possiamo occuparcene dopo,” la voce – _Derek_ , ovvio che era Derek – disse. “Adesso dobbiamo solo assicurarci che stia bene.”

“Ti prego, non dirmi che mi hanno drogato il drink ieri,” Stiles disse, finalmente aprendo gli occhi.

Le tende erano chiuse e le luci spente, ma il sole era così forte da splendere oltre la stoffa e gli dava fastidio. Era nella stanza di Scott nella confraternita e quello perlomeno era un sollievo, andava sicuramente meglio che ritrovarsi nel letto di qualche deficiente senza memoria.

“Sì, invece,” Scott ammise. “Ma non è successo nulla, io ero troppo ubriaco per rendermene conto, ma Isaac e Cora hanno aiutato.”

“Quindi, sostanzialmente, ieri ho vissuto un'intera vita di stereotipi da party al college?” Stiles chiese. “Eccetto la scopata da ubriaco?”

“Grazie al cielo,” Derek asserì. “Vuoi un'aspirina?”

“Grazie,” Stiles rispose, tirandosi su a sedere.

La testa lo stava uccidendo e l'alito gli sapeva di qualcosa che gli era strisciato in bocca ed era molto lì, ma Derek lo stava trattenendo e si trattava sorprendentemente di un ottimo rimedio rispetto al sentirsi una merda.

“Vado a prendere il mio spazzolino,” Scott esordì, alternando lo sguardo tra Derek e Stiles. “E potrebbe volerci qualche minuto.”

“Grazie, amico.” Stiles concluse.

Scott lasciò la stanza e Derek si sporse, porgendogli un bicchiere d'acqua poggiato sul comodino e delle aspirine. Stiles prese due pillole, per poi far fuori l'intero bicchiere, nonostante la sua bocca ancora sapeva di qualcosa di terribile.

“Scott mi ha chiamato stamattina dal tuo cellulare,” Derek prese la parola, massaggiandogli il torace da sotto la maglietta. “Ero così preoccupato per te che ho superato tutti i semafori rossi che ho trovato sulla strada. Non so cosa sarei stato capace di fare se fosse successo di peggio.”

“Ma qualcosa di peggio non è successo.”

“Lo so,” Derek annuì. “Ma potrebbe essere successo. Ci tengo a te, Stiles.”

“Anche io tengo a te,” Stiles annuì, non sapendo dove volesse andare a parare.

“Ho pensato,” Derek esordì, “che mi piacerebbe trascorrere il giorno del Ringraziamento con te e tuo padre. Se l'offerta è ancora valida.”

E... non se l'aspettava, ma tutto suonava giusto e veritiero. Era come se avesse avuto la sera più merdosa di tutte, ma poi si fosse svegliato giusto per sapere la migliore notizia di sempre.

“Ovvio che è ancora valida,” Stiles rispose. “Ma devi farmi tornare a dormire, perché mi sento uno schifo.”

Derek rise, gli occhi si assottigliarono negli angoli in un modo a cui Stiles non aveva mai fatto caso. Annuì però, si stese con Stiles e lo tenne stretto a sé.

E forse Stiles non era davvero fottuto perché, anche se non avevano un'etichetta, Derek provava davvero _qualcosa_ per lui.


	6. Chapter 6

“In cosa consiste il Ringraziamento francese?”

“Non è niente di speciale,” Allison fece spallucce. “Iven lavora, ma io vado fuori a pranzo con degli amici.”

“Sembra divertente,” Stiles asserì. “Sono sorpreso che tuo padre non venga come aveva detto, però.”

“Non è un problema,” continuò. “Lo trascorrerà con Laura e sono felici, quindi va bene. Ma non posso ancora crederci che sia la sorella di Derek.”

“Com'è piccolo il mondo, huh?”

Era la mattina del Giorno del Ringraziamento e Stiles era ancora in pigiama, seduto alla scrivania per una videochiamata su skype con Allison. Era arrivato a Beacon Hills il giorno prima con Scott e, dopo aver spiegato con non poco imbarazzo che il suo (quasi, più o meno) fidanzato l'avrebbe raggiunto, suo padre aveva cominciato a comportarsi in modo strano. Aveva detto che gli stava bene, ma c'era qualcosa tra le righe che gli aveva fatto capire che, in realtà, il padre si stava preparando per una battaglia.

Derek aveva avuto da lavorare il giorno prima, ma sarebbe arrivato per mezzogiorno oggi. E Stiles si sentiva così dannatamente nervoso che non sapeva cosa fare. Aveva da farsi una doccia, vestirsi, aiutare in cucina, ma non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto quando l'altro sarebbe arrivato davvero. Aprirgli la porta prima del padre sarebbe stata un'ottima idea, ma dopo c'era il vuoto assoluto.

“Stai dando di matto,” Allison asserì.

“Perché? Non è vero.”

“Stiles,” Allison sospirò. “Andrà tutto bene. Derek sembra un tipo che piace.”

“Lo è,” Stiles parlò con onestà. “E' la persona più carina del mondo, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che si tratti soltanto di una facciata e papà lo capirà in due secondi.”

“Una facciata?” Allison ripeté. “Di cosa stai parlando?”

“Si comporta in modo diverso a seconda della persona che ha davanti.”

“Tutti lo fanno.”

“Lo so, ma non c'entra.”

“In che senso?” chiese lei.

“E' che,” Stiles esordì inutilmente. “Vado a letto con lui da più di un mese e ancora non so nulla del vero Derek. Sembra davvero selettivo sulle cose che mi dice.”

“Mi pare che tu avessi detto che con te è aperto.”

“Sul sesso, sì,” Stiles annuì. “Ma non lo so, credo di essere io il più serio tra i due su quello che c'è tra noi.”

“Gliene hai parlato?”

“No.”

“Allora come fai a saperlo?”

“Lo so e basta.” Stiles rispose, debole.

Allison gli rivolse un'occhiata indifferente e lui sospirò, poggiandosi contro lo schienale della sedia. Le cose con Derek cominciavano a stressarlo. Lo sapeva che c'era più del sesso, ma la mancanza di conferme almeno vocali stava iniziando a farlo andare nel panico.

“Stiles, trascorrerà il Ringraziamento con te,” lei aggiunse. “Conoscerà tuo padre. Se non è questo che lo rende serio, non so cosa potrebbe.”

“E se questo fosse tutto uno scherzo per lui?”

“Chiediglielo.”

“Cosa?”

“Dopo pranzo, chiediglielo.” Allison decretò. “Sii diretto. Chiedigli se state insieme.”

“E se dice no?”

“Allora hai fatto del fantastico sesso con un cattivo ragazzo,” Allison fece spallucce. “E probabilmente ti ferirà, ma sarà preferibile al mettere in discussione tutto quello che fa.”

Aveva ragione, certo. “Va bene, lo farò.”

Allison sorrise, annuendo. Le mancava davvero. Stava lì sullo schermo davanti a lui, ma non era proprio _lì_. Si erano avvicinati durante gli anni di liceo, all'inizio condividendo pettegolezzi su Scott e poi perché lei lo aveva incoraggiato a superare la fase-Lydia ed, infine, avevano cominciato a parlare di tutto. Era strano pensare che era pure stato geloso perché gli aveva sottratto Scott il primo anno e ora, invece, era una grande amica. 

“Allora chi è questa Kira?” Allison chiese.

E siccome era come una sorella per lui, faceva sempre schifo vederle spezzarsi il cuore.

“E' una ragazza di un'associazione studentesca femminile,” Stiles esordì. “E non è un insulto, ma un dato di fatto. Si chiama Kira Yukimura e non è male. Non le ho parlato molto, ma a Scott piace.”

“Oh,” Allison soggiunse, guardando lo schermo del proprio computer piuttosto che nella webcam. “E' carina.”

“L'hai cercata su facebook?” Stiles chiese.

“Forse? Sì,” sospirò. “Sono stata un'idiota ad andarmene, lui è già andato avanti.”

“Non sei un'idiota e anche tu sei andata avanti.”

“No, non l'ho fatto.”

Strizzò le palpebre una volta, sorpreso dal vederle un'espressione colpevole sul viso. “Ti sei inventata la storia con Iven?”

“No,” rispose frettolosamente. “Ma potrei aver allungato la durata della nostra relazione.”

“Allungato quanto?”

“Abbiamo trascorso solo qualche giorno insieme prima che ritornasse da sua moglie.”

“Sua _moglie_?”

“Sì, okay, sua moglie,” affermò, alzando le mani in aria. “Era sposato e sì, lo sapevo quando l'ho conosciuto. Ma non ho potuto farne a meno, era l'esatto opposto di Scott, affascinante e non lo so. Mi sentivo sola.”

“Ally,” Stiles sospirò, non sapendo cos'altro dire.

“Lo so,” rispose. “Sono un'idiota e non ho alcun diritto di essere gelosa o arrabbiata perché Scott ha trovato qualcun altro.”

“Non volevo dire questo,” Stiles intervenne. “E non sei un'idiota. Hai passato più tu un brutto periodo al liceo che molta gente in tutta la loro vita. Avevi bisogno di scappare e le relazioni a distanza sono complicate. Hai il mio completo permesso di arrabbiarti per Scott che ha cominciato a frequentare un'altra.”

Lei sorrise debolmente, adagiando una guancia sul pugno chiuso. “Perché devi essere gay?”

“Sono bi.”

“Lo so,” annuì. “Ma ormai mi sembra che tu ti sia spostato di più verso gli uomini.”

“Touché,” Stiles rispose. “Inoltre, anche se mi fossero piaciute di più le ragazze, tu sei come mia sorella.”

“Vero,” annuì. “Suppongo che sia soltanto perché mi manchi.”

“Anche tu mi manchi,” Stiles affermò, guardando l'orologio e sobbalzando. “Merda, devo prepararmi.”

“Oh, spero che tu trascorra una buona giornata,” lei aggiunse. “Mangia tanto anche per me.”

“Lo farò.”

“E ricordati di parlare con Derek.”

“Certo.”

“Ti voglio bene, Stiles.”

“Ti voglio bene anche io, Ally.”

Terminò la chiamata e si sistemò meglio sulla sedia, sospirando prima di spegnere il computer. Il Ringraziamento, certo, poteva farcela.

Tralasciando che, dopo essere uscito dalla doccia, si trovò di fronte alla prima sfida del giorno: cosa indossare. Non indossava mai nulla di elegante per il Ringraziamento perché c'erano solamente lui, il padre, Scott e Melissa, ma ora ci sarebbe stato anche Derek e gli sarebbe parso strano se l'altro si fosse presentato in jeans e maglietta.

In seguito ad un spossante dibattito di qualche minuto, optò per un paio di pantaloni color kaki (che miracolosamente non presentavano alcuna piega) e una camicia (con qualche piega). Si diresse al piano di sotto, il cellulare in tasca e le maniche già rotolate fino ai gomiti per prepararsi a pelare le patate.

Melissa e Scott erano lì, in cucina, con il padre intento a cercare di infornare il tacchino.

“E' troppo grande?” Stiles chiese.

“Certo che no,” il padre borbottò, smanettando con la teglia.

“Papà, siamo solo cinque, non dovevi comprarne uno così grande.”

“Sei,” Melissa rispose dal tavolo, dove stava sbucciando fagiolini verdi con Scott. “Viene anche Rafael.”

“Perché?” Stiles domandò, alternando lo sguardo tra Scott e Melissa.

Rafael McCall (oh, perdono, l' _agente_ McCall) era il padre idiota di Scott che aveva l'abitudine di farsi vedere il Giorno del Ringraziamento, ai compleanni e a Natale. Provava sempre a fare il gentile con Melissa e Scott e, al contempo, utilizzava il suo lavoro all'FBI per rendere la vita di suo padre un inferno. Per non parlare di tutte le volte che aveva lasciato sostare gli occhi o le mani troppo a lungo su di lui. Quel tipo gli dava i brividi e adesso doveva pure incontrare Derek.

Fottutamente fantastico.

“Vuole parlare a Scott del college,” Melissa fece spallucce, sbucciando il fagiolino con forza prima di gettarlo nella pentola. “E non gli si può dire di no. Mi dispiace, Stiles, sapevo che volevi presentarci il tuo fidanzato.”

“Posso ancora farlo,” Stiles aggiunse. “Non è un problema, possiamo ignorare tutti agente Testadimerda.”

“Bada alle parole,” suo padre intervenne, quando aveva finalmente infilato il tacchino nel forno.

“Papà, ho diciotto anni.”

“Sì, e sei sotto il mio tetto,” aggiunse, impostando il timer. “Bene, ritornerò tra tre ore.”

E così se ne andò, diretto in camera da pranzo senza nascondere il suo passo duro.

“Vi prego, ditemi che non è di cattivo umore a causa di Derek,” Stiles esordì, afferrando le patate.

“No, l'idea lo esaltava,” Melissa rispose. “Voleva intimidirlo, credo. Ma poi Rafa ha chiamato e...”

Lasciò cadere il discorso e Stiles annuì. Era sempre possibile per loro escludere il deficiente e chiudersi a chiave dentro casa, ma Rafael pagava la retta del college di Scott e bastava un incontro andato male per far sparire tutti i soldi. Il vedere come li trattava lo disgustava. E di certo non aiutava il fatto che suo padre e Melissa si stessero frequentando (dopo anni e anni di avvicinamento grazie a lui e Scott).

“Ho finito,” Scott affermò, gettando nel cestino della spazzatura le rimanenze dei fagiolini. “Che altro devo fare?”

“Potresti occuparti dell'imbottitura,” Stiles rispose. “Usiamo solo quello che c'è nella scatola, la trovi nella dispensa.”

“Afferrato,” Scott annuì. “Quindi oggi, uh, hai sentito Allison?”

“Sì,” Stiles ammise, lavando le patate. “Sa di te e Kira.”

E subito si maledisse mentalmente per averlo detto, perché il volto di Melissa sobbalzò e la donna sgranò gli occhi. “Kira? Chi è Kira?”

“Una ragazza dell'università,” Scott asserì. “Diciamo che ci stiamo frequentando.”

“ _Diciamo che ci stiamo frequentando _?” Melissa ripeté. “Che vuol dire? Aspetta, no, non voglio nemmeno saperlo, probabilmente è una cosa di solo sesso.”__

__“Mamma,” Scott grugnì. “Sei l'ultima persona da cui voglio sentir dire la parola 'sesso'.”_ _

__“L'ultima persona, davvero?” chiese. “Non ti viene in mente–”_ _

__Il campanello suonò, interrompendo il discorso. Stiles guardò l'orologio, rendendosi conto che questo era più o meno l'orario in cui Derek si sarebbe presentato._ _

__“Vado io,” disse, sistemando le patate pulite nel lavello, per poi muoversi verso l'ingresso._ _

__Aprì la porta, aspettandosi di vedere un Derek sorridente dall'altro lato e assurdamente bellissimo, ma invece c'era McCall, sorridente e sempre raccapricciante._ _

__“Oh,” Stiles esordì impassibile, dandogli subito le spalle._ _

__“'Oh'?” McCall ripeté. “E' tutto quello che ottengo?”_ _

__“Felice Ringraziamento,” aggiunse, ritornando in cucina._ _

__Ovviamente McCall lo seguì, adocchiando Scott e Melissa e sorridendo ancora più ampiamente. “Eccola, la mia bella famigliola.”_ _

__Scott sbuffò e Melissa roteò gli occhi e, diamine, Stiles li amava. Perché riuscivano a trattenersi con lui per i soldi della retta, ma non era mai abbastanza perché potessero importarsene davvero qualcosa dell'uomo._ _

__“Come va con l'università, Scott?” McCall chiese, prendendo posto su una sedia al tavolo ed avvicinandosi a Melissa._ _

__“Bene,” Scott scrollò le spalle._ _

__“E il lavoro?” domandò, questa volta rivolgendosi a Melissa che stava finendo con i fagiolini._ _

__“Bene.”_ _

__Seguirono degli attimi di silenzio in cui Scott si occupava del ripieno, Melissa si preparava a cucinare, Stiles pelava le patate e McCall fissava un po' tutti e stringeva i denti con irritazione._ _

__“E tu, Stiles?” s'informò. “Vedo che il college ti fa bene.”_ _

__Commise l'errore di voltarsi nella sua direzione, notando lo sguardo dell'uomo scivolargli addosso. Stiles strinse la presa sul pelapatate, cercando la forza di non usarlo come arma del delitto._ _

__“Va tutto bene.”_ _

__“Cosa va tutto bene?”_ _

__Stiles si girò, accorgendosi che era ritornato anche il padre, con le braccia strette al petto. Sembrava innervosito, ma era sempre così quando c'era McCall in giro._ _

__“Il college,” Stiles ripeté. “Il signor McCall voleva sapere come stessi andando.”_ _

__“Chiamami Rafael, Stiles, sei un adulto adesso.”_ _

__“Si rivolgerà a te con 'signor McCall',” rispose invece il padre. “Come va con l'FBI?”_ _

__“Riservata come sempre, John,” McCall rispose. “E il dipartimento dello sceriffo?”_ _

__“Riservato anche quello.”_ _

__Melissa sorrideva e Scott sembrava star trattenendo una risata. Stiles guardò suo padre, notando il distintivo sulla sua cintura e le braccia ancora sul petto._ _

__Aspettate un secondo._ _

__“Papà, perché hai messo il distintivo?” domandò, indicando con il pelapatate (che ancora aveva un pezzo di buccia infilato dentro) la cintura dell'uomo._ _

__“Abitudine,” fece spallucce._ _

__“E' il tuo giorno libero,” Stiles aggiunse. “Ti aspetti che un ladro irrompa in casa nostra mentre tagli il tacchino?”_ _

__Suo padre non pareva avere una buona scusa e Stiles non dovette nemmeno arrivare alla giusta conclusione che il campanello suonò e suo padre si stava muovendo verso la porta._ _

__“Ma stiamo scherzando,” Stiles esordì, seguendolo. “Cosa vuoi fare, mostrare il distintivo a Derek ogni volta che mi si avvicina?”_ _

__“Voglio solo che il ragazzino capisca che se ti spezza il cuore, io posseggo legalmente una pistola e so come usarla.”_ _

__“Sei imbarazzante,” Stiles rispose e aggiunse, prima di poter fermarsi, “e Derek non è un ragazzino, ha ventotto anni.”_ _

__“Cosa?” suo padre intervenne, gli occhi sgranati e la voce profonda ed era troppo tardi perché lui stava già aprendo la porta._ _

__Ed ecco Derek, con una giacca di pelle su una camicia e una cravatta, mentre tra le mani aveva una scatola da torta. Ormai suo padre poteva anche cacciarlo fuori di casa, dato che sapeva quanti anni l'altro avesse, ma a Stiles non interessava e si spinse in avanti, premendo le labbra contro quelle del maggiore (consapevole dello scatolo tra loro e se era davvero una torta, lui non voleva rischiare la propria vita)._ _

__Derek ridacchiò contro la propria bocca, sistemandogli una mano su una guancia prima di respingerlo all'indietro. “Non credo che dovremmo farlo davanti a tuo padre.”_ _

__Okay, vero. Stiles si voltò e suo padre non mostrava alcuna particolare espressione in volto. Non sapeva se era ancora sotto shock per la questione dell'età o perché si erano baciati ancor prima di salutarsi._ _

__Forse entrambi._ _

__“E' un piacere conoscerla, signor Stilinski.” Derek esordì, allungando la mano libera._ _

__“E' sceriffo Stilinski,” suo padre rispose, stringendogli la mano, mentre Stiles reprimeva l'istinto di massaggiarsi la fronte. “Tu devi essere Derek, Stiles mi ha parlato molto di te.”_ _

__“Davvero?” Derek chiese, occhieggiando Stiles._ _

__“Non seriamente,” il padre continuò. “Ma so che state insieme e che hai ventotto anni. Ti prego, dimmi che non sei un suo professore.”_ _

__“Oh no, sono un architetto,” Derek asserì velocemente. “Il mio studio è vicino alla sua università.”_ _

__“Ovviamente,” disse. “Dove ti fermi stanotte?”_ _

__“Non lo so ancora,” Derek rispose. “Credo che prenderò una stanza all'hotel più vicino dopo pranzo.”_ _

__“Non ce n'è bisogno, resta con noi.”_ _

__“Papà,” Stiles intervenne._ _

__“Cosa? Sto cercando di essere ospitale.”_ _

__“E lo apprezzo,” Derek aggiunse. “La ringrazio.”_ _

__Suo padre annuì, indicando di nuovo il distintivo sulla sua cintura prima di rivolgersi a Stiles con uno sguardo che diceva, 'ne parliamo dopo, ragazzo'._ _

__“Hai portato la torta,” Stiles esordì una volta che il padre li aveva lasciati soli all'ingresso._ _

__“Sì, è con la zucca,” Derek asserì. “Non sapevo che cos'altro portare e con la mia famiglia mangiavamo sempre la torta di zucca per il Ringraziamento.”_ _

__“Era la preferita di mia madre,” Stiles aggiunse. “Non l'abbiamo più presa, perché a mio padre ricorda lei.”_ _

__“Merda,” Derek imprecò, squadrando la torta tra le mani. “Posso riportarla in macchina.”_ _

__“Cosa? No,” Stiles intervenne, scuotendo il capo. “Grazie, è perfetta, e penso che andrà tutto bene.”_ _

__“Sicuro?”_ _

__“Completamente,” Stiles annuì. “E non devi restare qui stanotte. C'è un bed &breakfast lungo la strada e hanno sempre stanze disponibili, anche durante le vacanze.”_ _

__“Non è un problema,” Derek fece spallucce, allungando una mano dietro il suo collo. “Inoltre potrebbe essere divertente fare la conoscenza della tua camera da letto dell'infanzia.”_ _

__Il suo cuore si fermò. Sgranò gli occhi e l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era a loro due che lo facevano nel letto dove aveva dormito per tutti i suoi anni dell'adolescenza, magari silenziosamente, così il padre non avrebbe sentito. Derek doveva essersene accorto perché ghignò appena, per poi premere le loro bocche in un lento e languido bacio che gli fece arricciare persino le dita dei piedi._ _

__“Quando è pronto il pranzo?” Derek chiese una volta divisi, totalmente noncurante._ _

__“Sei uno stronzo.”_ _

__Derek si limitò a ridere, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte, prima di agitare un braccio dinnanzi a lui. “Hai intenzione di farmi fare il giro o vuoi continuare a fissarmi?”_ _

__Stiles roteò gli occhi, recuperando la torta dalle sue mani ed introducendolo in cucina. Erano ancora tutti lì, intenti a cucinare e a fissare McCall, seduto al tavolo, che aveva già un bicchiere di scotch davanti a sé._ _

__“Vi presento Derek,” Stiles annunciò, indicando l'uomo al suo fianco. “Derek, conosci Scott e mio padre; lei è Melissa, la mamma di Scott e il signor McCall, suo padre.”_ _

__Melissa, perfetta come sempre, sorrise e si avvicinò per abbracciarlo. Si accorse che l'altro era stato colto un po' alla sprovvista, ma ricambiò il gesto e le sorrise di rimando. Derek riuscì ad essere civile persino con McCall che insisteva che lo chiamasse Rafael e Derek annuì. McCall aveva questo sgradevole sorriso dipinto sulle labbra e Stiles non voleva davvero pensarci, optando per sistemare la torta sul bancone e ritornare a pelare le patate. Derek, come il fantastico gentleman che era, cominciò ad aiutare anche lui e ben presto tutto il lavoro fu portato a termine._ _

__“Abbiamo tempo prima che il tacchino sia pronto,” il padre di Stiles esordì. “Vediamo se c'è una partita in tv.”_ _

__“Papà, è il Ringraziamento, c'è una sempre una partita,” Stiles rispose, seguendolo nella camera da pranzo._ _

__E in quel modo trascorsero un'imbarazzante ora o due a guardare una partita di football a cui non era molto interessato. Era schiacciato tra Derek e Scott sul divano, la mano del primo di tanto in tanto gli carezzava il ginocchio, premendo con il pollice nella pelle. Era carino da parte sua e distensivo per se stesso. Perché ora le cose stavano andando bene, ma sapeva che non sarebbe durata a lungo. McCall avrebbe trovato il mondo per comportarsi da idiota e suo padre avrebbe messo Derek sotto interrogatorio prima della fine della serata._ _

__Alla fine il tacchino si era raffreddato e poteva essere tagliato. Presero tutti posto, il padre e McCall alle due estremità del tavolo. Stiles si sedette accanto a Derek e il padre, e di fronte a Scott. Non si sentiva per niente in forma, essendogli passato di mente di prendere l'Adderall appena sveglio. L'ansia stava avendo la meglio su di lui, ma non prendere le medicine avrebbe aggravato ancora di più la situazione. Era stato così preso dall'arrivo di Derek che l'aveva proprio dimenticato._ _

__E doveva anche averlo dato a vedere, perché Derek gli poggiò una mano sulla coscia, un corruccio preoccupato in volto._ _

__“Hey, tutto bene?”_ _

__“Sì,” Stiles rispose. “Devo andare un attimo al bagno.”_ _

__Si alzò in piedi, recandosi al piano di sopra. L'Adderall era sul comodino della propria stanza e ne prese una pillola, ingoiandola a secco non appena la porta della camera si riaprì di nuovo._ _

__“Ho soltanto dimenticato di prendere la medicina, sto bene,” asserì, presumendo si trattasse di Scott o suo padre._ _

__“Quali medicine?”_ _

__Ma ovviamente era Derek._ _

__Si voltò, notando l'estrema preoccupazione dipinta sul suo volto. Gli prese parte del volto in una mano, avvicinandosi._ _

__“E' soltanto Adderall,” Stiles fece spallucce. “Ho l'ADHD.”_ _

__“Perché non me l'hai mai detto?”_ _

__“Perché non ha nulla a che vedere con il sesso.”_ _

__Il volto dell'uomo assunse un cipiglio confuso, ma Stiles si stava già allontanando. “E' meglio se andiamo a mangiare. La pillola farà effetto tra poco, starò già meglio.”_ _

__Lasciò la camera prima che Derek potesse esprimersi, dirigendosi al piano di sotto._ _

__“Tutto bene?” il padre s'informò una volta che era tornato a sedersi._ _

__“Sì, tutto bene.”_ _

__Derek giunse dopo di lui, con la stessa confusione di prima disegnata in volto. Stiles lo ignorò. Non poteva farcela. Aveva pensato di poter riuscirci, ma non era così. A Derek lui piaceva, vero, ma era soltanto un'attrazione fisica. Si sentiva a disagio a furia di pensarci._ _

__“Tempo di tradizioni,” Melissa esordì quando tutti i piatti furono riempiti. “Ognuno dice ciò per cui è grato.”_ _

__“Mamma, lo facciamo ogni anno,” Scott intervenne._ _

__“E lo faremo finché non saremo tutti morti,” Melissa ribatté. “Comincio io. Sono grata di avere il mio bellissimo figlio, il mio grande amico, John, l'altro mio figlio Stiles e di aver conosciuto l'uomo che lo rende così felice, Derek. Sono grata anche per il mio lavoro e... per la generosità di Rafa.”_ _

__La donna diede una piccola gomitata al figlio che sospirò. “Sono grato per l'istruzione che ricevo, mia madre, Stiles, lo sceriffo Stilinski e... Al–la mia confraternita che è molto gentile con me.”_ _

__“Grande parata, amico.” Stiles asserì._ _

__“Zitto.”_ _

__“E' il mio turno?” il padre chiese. “Beh, anche io sono grato per il mio lavoro, Stiles, Scott e Melissa.”_ _

__Stiles occhieggiò McCall che squadrava con irritazione il suo purè di patate. Non sapeva nemmeno perché partecipasse a queste occasioni, se poi gli davano fastidio. Anche se, conoscendolo, probabilmente gli piaceva la frustrazione che recava agli altri con la sua presenza più di tutto._ _

__“Stiles, tocca a te,” suo padre ribadì._ _

__“Oh, giusto,” annuì. “Uh, anche io sono grato per la mia istruzione e per quasi tutti quelli che sono a questo tavolo. Sono grato anche per avere Allison e perché la mia Jeep non si è ancora rotta.”_ _

__“E' meglio che picchietti contro il legno per quell'ultima cosa, figliolo,” il padre sopraggiunse, sorridendo quando Stiles colpì con il pugno contro il tavolo. “Derek, è il tuo turno.”_ _

__L'uomo non si perse d'animo. “Sono grato di fare un lavoro che amo, per le mie sorelle, la salute e per avere avuto la possibilità di conoscere Stiles.”_ _

__Lo guardava mentre parlava, gli occhi verdi così intensi che sembravano voler essi stessi trasmettergli un messaggio. Stiles distolse lo sguardo, pronto ad ascoltare il discorso da due secondi di McCall._ _

__“Per il mio lavoro governativo e la mia famiglia.”_ _

__Sì, due secondi erano pure troppi._ _

__Ancora mangiavano quando Melissa chiese a Derek che scuola avesse frequentato e come si erano conosciuti lui e Stiles. Lui raggelò al sentire l'ultima domanda, non sapendo come spiegare la storia del sito, ma poi Derek prese la parola._ _

__“Ci siamo conosciuti al campus,” Derek affermò. “Tenevo un corso di architettura al posto di uno dei miei colleghi. Dopo la la lezione sono andato in mensa a comprare il pranzo e sono andato addosso a Stiles. Stavo leggendo le email sul cellulare e non stavo prestando attenzione, per cui ci siamo proprio finiti addosso.”_ _

__“Sembra un film,” Melissa aggiunse._ _

__“Infatti è sembrato proprio così.”_ _

__Stiles era rimasto fregato, poiché persino lui ci credeva. Anche lui pensava che il modo in cui si erano conosciuti era stato dolce. Che Derek aveva aspettato fino al secondo appuntamento per baciarlo, il quarto per dormire con lui e che tutto il sesso era stato dolce e vanilla._ _

__Il pranzo proseguì con ulteriori conversazioni e presto (dopo i secondi e i contorni perché _era_ il Giorno del Ringraziamento) Stiles e Scott si ritrovarono in cucina a lavare i piatti._ _

__“Mamma si è innamorata di Derek,” Scott esordì, riempiendo il lavello di posate._ _

__“Sì, è bravo ad inventarsi storie dal nulla, vero?”_ _

__“Non tutto era inventato,” Scott rispose. “E tu sembri un po' acido ora.”_ _

__“Non sono acido.”_ _

__“Stiles, che succede?”_ _

__“Nulla,” fece spallucce._ _

__Ci fu qualche momento di silenzio prima che Scott sospirasse. “Vado in bagno nella speranza che tu non sarai più così incazzato quando ne uscirò.”_ _

__“Non sono incazzato,” Stiles ribatté, guardandolo scomparire oltre la cucina._ _

__Conoscendolo, sarebbe stato via per almeno una decina di minuti e lui avrà già finito di lavare i piatti per allora. Ma non importava, almeno si sarebbe distratto. Era così preso dalla questione di Derek che non sapeva cosa fare. Si stava innamorando di lui e ancora non sapeva se fosse vero o meno. Allison gli aveva detto di parlargliene dopo pranzo, ma non sapeva se poteva realmente perché, se non avesse ricevuto le risposte che voleva, l'eventualità lo avrebbe distrutto._ _

__Ma, a quanto pare, non aveva da aspettare chissà quanto per trascorrere del tempo da solo con Derek che una mano si stava facendo strada lungo la sua maglietta, una mano ampia sul suo stomaco. Sospirò, stendendosi sul torace altrui mentre risciacquava un piatto._ _

__“Stai bene?” Derek chiese, mentre le dita si muovevano sulla sua pelle._ _

__“Bene,” scrollò le spalle._ _

__Derek sospirò, spostando le mani ai suoi fianchi per farlo voltare. “Dimmi cosa c'è che non va.”_ _

__“Mi stai infastidendo mentre provo a lavare i piatti,” Stiles affermò._ _

__“Stiles,” Derek ribatté. “Non cacciarmi.”_ _

__“Non lo sto facendo.”_ _

__“Invece sì,” insisté. “Perché pensi che sia solo sesso per me?”_ _

__“Perché lo è, non è vero?” chiese. “Sei qui soltanto perché non vuoi che mi arrabbi e la smetta di venire a letto con te.”_ _

__Non appena terminò la frase se ne pentì, dato che Derek sembrava davvero arrabbiato. Per la prima volta da che lo conosceva, l'altro dava l'impressione di star per urlare da un momento all'altro. La presa sui fianchi si strinse, la distanza tra loro divenne impercettibile e le mani risalirono a stringergli il volto._ _

__“Sono qui perché volevo incontrare tuo padre,” Derek esordì. “Sono qui perché mi interessi e voglio stare con te. Sì, mi piace fare sesso con te, ma mi piace anche trascorrere del tempo con te. Non pensare mai che tutto questo sia solo attrazione fisica per me, perché non lo è.”_ _

__“Oh,” Stiles rispose, il sollievo spiccato._ _

__“Sì, oh,” Derek asserì, abbozzando un sorriso._ _

__“Sono un idiota.”_ _

__“No, non lo sei,” Il maggiore lo rimproverò. “Anche per me questa è una cosa nuova, non sono mai stato con uno dei miei partner prima d'ora.”_ _

__“Quindi sei il mio fidanzato?”_ _

__“Sono un po' troppo vecchio usare per il termine fidanzato,” Derek affermò, “E penso che tu sia un po' troppo giovane per dire partner.”_ _

___Partner_. Wow, Stiles non l'aveva nemmeno considerato, ma sì, era fin troppo presto._ _

__“Impegnati potrebbe andare,” Derek concluse._ _

__E lui non poteva che concordare con lui._ _

__–_ _

__Il resto della serata si svolse molto più serenamente. Guardarono uno special per il Ringraziamento di Charlie Brown, Scott e Stiles si fecero un round ai videogiochi mentre Derek e il padre giocavano a backgammon in cucina. Melissa era di turno, così li lasciò subito dopo la torta._ _

__Ovviamente McCall non se ne andò finché non lo fece anche Scott, tutto il tempo seduto sulla poltrona di suo padre in soggiorno a bere il suo liquore. Alla fine Scott si ritrovò a sbadigliare, afferrando a caso gli avanzi di cibo mentre si avviava alla porta._ _

__“Ci vediamo sabato, amico,” Scott esordì, abbracciandolo nel tentativo di non far cadere nulla._ _

__“Domani esci?”_ _

__“No, resto a casa,” rispose. “Non voglio andare a fare shopping e finire calpestato a morte.”_ _

__“Fai bene, te lo consiglio,” intervenne il padre di Stiles. “Ricordo che l'anno scorso uno portò una pistola in un negozio di elettronica.”_ _

__Neanche Stiles aveva in mente di uscire, anche se avrebbe voluto far vedere qualcosa a Derek. Beacon Hills non era la città più esaltante del mondo, ma c'erano dei posti che gli sarebbe piaciuto mostrargli._ _

__Scott e MacCall si stavano avviando quando il primo lo sorprese, abbracciando Derek. Inizialmente quest'ultimo si irrigidì, ma dopo premette le braccia sulla sua schiena. Scott se ne distaccò, augurando a tutti un buon Ringraziamento ancora una volta prima di andare via._ _

__“Grazie per il pranzo, John,” McCall disse (o farfugliò siccome era ubriaco)._ _

__“Sicuro,” suo padre annuì._ _

__Era a due passi dall'uscire all'esterno quando una mano gli afferrò una natica e poi scomparve, con McCall che si affrettava giù per i gradini del portico. La bocca di Stiles era sgranata nello sconcerto, ma né Derek né il padre sembravano aver notato qualcosa, entrambi felici di vederlo andar via._ _

__“Beh, sarà meglio che me ne vada a dormire,” il padre esordì. “Sono di turno presto, dato che domani è il Venerdì Nero. Derek, puoi... dormire dove ti pare.”_ _

__E così scomparve, avviandosi al piano di sopra._ _

__“Ti ha appena dato il permesso di dormire nella mia stanza?” Stiles chiese._ _

__“Penso di sì,” Derek rispose. “Wow, non riesco a ricordare l'ultima volta che sono piaciuto ad un padre.”_ _

__“Non corriamo subito dicendo che gli piaci.”_ _

__“Stiles, non mi sparerà se dormo con te.”_ _

__Okay, ottima osservazione. Ma lui non aveva mai portato a casa qualcuno e ora che era tecnicamente un adulto non poteva dire nulla. Era sembrato calmo per tutto il giorno, senza mai interrogare Derek o invitarlo a vedere la sua collezione di pistole._ _

__“Sei stanco?” Derek domandò._ _

__“Non davvero,” Stiles fece spallucce. “Potremmo guardare un film.”_ _

__Ritornarono in camera da pranzo, ma invece di guardare un film Derek lo fece stendere sul divano, baciandolo. Gli allacciò le braccia al collo, avvicinandoglisi mentre si baciavano. Era strano trascorrere tutta la giornata con lui senza essere in grado di toccarlo per davvero. Gli era mancato il peso dell'altro su di sé e lo strofinio della barba contro il mento._ _

__“Qual è la storia del padre di Scott?” Derek chiese, virando per la sua mascella._ _

__“Li ha abbandonati quando Scott era molto piccolo,” Stiles esordì. “Ogni tanto torna per le vacanze per provare a riprenderseli e l'unica ragione per cui non lo cacciano è che paga le spese per il college di Scott.”_ _

__“Che coglione,” Derek asserì, scostandosi per sbottonare parte della sua camicia. “Non mi piace nemmeno il modo in cui ti guardava.”_ _

__“Lo fa sempre.”_ _

__“Ti guarda sempre come se volesse scoparti?”_ _

__Schiuse le labbra e spinse via Derek, tornando a sedersi. “Non ci proverebbe mai.”_ _

__La parole suonavano come bugie persino a se stesso, dato che il tipo l'aveva palpato appena venti minuti prima._ _

__“Non puoi saperlo,” Derek continuò. “Ho visto tipi come lui. Fa' attenzione, okay?”_ _

__“Se fosse per me, non lo rivedrei più.”_ _

__“Lo so,” Derek concluse._ _

__Ponderò l'idea di raccontargli del suo passato con McCall, con tutte quelle carezze strane quando era piccolo e i complimenti ancora più assurdi o della bizzarra palpata che aveva subito poco fa. Ma non lo fece, non volendo pensarci più._ _

__“Possiamo andare a dormire?”_ _

__“Solo dormire?”_ _

__“Sì, voglio soltanto dormire.”_ _

__–_ _

__Stiles si svegliò la mattina seguente con Derek premuto contro la propria schiena e una mano contro la propria pancia. Non era una cosa insolita, ma era insolito farlo nel proprio letto in cui c'era anche Derek._ _

__“Sei finalmente sveglio?” Derek mormorò al suo orecchio, la voce pesante per il sonno._ _

__“Sì,” Stiles annuì, girandosi tra le sue braccia._ _

__“Tuo padre è già andato via,” Derek esordì. “L'ho sentito lasciare la sua stanza alle cinque.”_ _

__“Beh, hanno bisogno dello sceriffo per il Venerdì Nero.”_ _

__“Vuoi fare una doccia e poi tornare a letto?”_ _

__“Decisamente,” Stiles annuì, unendo le loro bocche._ _

__Non era tanto sorpreso quando Derek lo prese in braccio, portandolo in bagno così piuttosto che facendolo camminare. Era una cosa che aveva iniziato a fare da poco e lui non riusciva proprio a controbattere. Sapeva che l'altro fosse forzuto e, se voleva dimostrarglielo, perché mai avrebbe dovuto negarglielo._ _

__In seguito ad una veloce doccia, Stiles non si preoccupò di rivestirsi, tornando a sedersi sul letto dopo aver asciugato i capelli con un asciugamano._ _

__“Ho qualcosa di diverso in mente,” Derek cominciò._ _

__“Di che genere?”_ _

__Derek non disse nulla, avviandosi alla valigia per aprirla. Ne tirò fuori una bottiglietta di lubrificante ed altro che nascose dietro la schiena._ _

__“Hai davvero portato roba da BDSM a casa di mio padre per il week-end?”_ _

__“Ti stai lamentando?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__Si sedette sul letto anche lui, liberando una mano per carezzargli una gamba. “Ricordo che dicesti che saresti stato d'accordo se avessi voluto legarti.”_ _

__Stiles non ebbe nemmeno il bisogno di pensarci prima di annuire. “100% d'accordo; va benissimo.”_ _

__Derek sorrise, sistemando tra le coperte il lubrificante ed un paio di manette di pelle. “Sono più comode delle corde o delle manette normali.”_ _

__“Non mi sto lamentando,” Stiles rispose, esaminando gli oggetti. “Cos'altro hai dietro la schiena?”_ _

__“Qualcosa di cui non sono ancora molto sicuro,” Derek aggiunse. “Puoi dirmi di no. Se non vuoi, basta che me lo dici.”_ _

__“Okay,” Stiles annuì. “Non è troppo... estremo, vero?”_ _

__“Non credo, ma ognuno ha le proprie opinioni a riguardo,” Derek asserì. “E' solo che ho pensato a te e alla tua leggera... fissazione con il mettere le cose in bocca.”_ _

__“Non lo faccio.”_ _

__“Sì, lo fai,” Derek annuì, avvicinandoglisi per cingergli la vita con un braccio. “E io lo trovo incredibilmente sexy.”_ _

__Stiles roteò gli occhi, cercando di far finta di nulla. Anche se era vero, perché aveva l'abitudine da sempre di masticare le penne o le cordicine delle sue felpe o il labbro inferiore. Aveva sempre pensato che potesse essere trasformata in qualcosa di sessuale, la sua abitudine, ma adesso che lo era diventata per Derek, non poteva evitare di farsela piacere fin troppo._ _

__“Allora che cos'è?” Stiles domandò._ _

__L'ultima cosa che Derek nascondeva dietro la schiena era un piccolo ball gag rosso. Stiles si senti arrossire improvvisamente, qualcosa nello stomaco si mosse per la smania e anche un po' di paura._ _

__“Puoi dirmi di no,” Derek ripeté._ _

__“Sì.”_ _

__Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. “Sei stato veloce.”_ _

__“Sono un diciottenne parecchio curioso che ha iniziato a fare sesso un mese fa e ho una leggera dipendenza da internet,” Stiles esordì. “Ci avevo già pensato e voglio farlo.”_ _

__“Sicuro?”_ _

__“Completamente,” Stiles annuì. “Come faccio a dirti la safe word?”_ _

__Derek sembrava ancora piuttosto preso, forse perché si doveva essere preparato una sorta di discorso da fargli a proposito dell'arte dell'imbavagliare. Ma Stiles era pronto, nervoso e un po' terrorizzato sì, ma pronto._ _

__“E' una pallina piccola,” Derek spiegò. “per cui sarai in grado di dirmi la tua safe word ed io sarò in grado di capirti. Ma, se l'idea non ti mette a tuo agio, c'è anche un altro modo.” Derek si mosse in avanti, praticamente trascinandoselo su di sé e prendendogli un polso nella propria mano. “Schiocca le dita.”_ _

__Stiles lo fece, il suono fu chiaro e forte nella quiete della stanza._ _

__“Lo sentirò sicuramente,” Derek proseguì. “Va bene?”_ _

__“Sì, okay,” Stiles annuì._ _

__Derek sorrise, stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra. “Stenditi sul letto e alza le braccia sulla testiera.”_ _

__Stiles acconsentì, posando la testa sul cuscino. Sollevò le mani, guardando come Derek prendesse posto su di lui, per poi afferrargli gentilmente i polsi. Gli baciò la pelle prima di serrarla nelle manette._ _

__“Troppo strette?” Derek chiese._ _

__Stiles provò a muovere i polsi, trasalendo. “Sì, un po'.”_ _

__Derek annuì mentre le sistemava. “Meglio così?”_ _

__Riprovò il movimento, notando che fossero sicure ma almeno non gli fermavano la circolazione. “Perfette.”_ _

__Derek fece scorrere una mano lungo il torace, baciandolo di nuovo, ma questa volta inserendovi la lingua. Automaticamente Stiles sentì il bisogno di allacciargli le mani al collo, ma non poteva, in quella posizione. Per cui si limitò a contraccambiare il bacio, spingendo all'insù i fianchi per avere un po' di frizione. L'uomo si tirò indietro e lui capì che quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo bacio prima della fine della dimostrazione._ _

__“Pronto per questo?” Derek chiese, sollevando il gag._ _

__“Sì,” Stiles annuì._ _

__“Apri la bocca.”_ _

__E quelle parole gli fecero un effetto che si trasmutò direttamente all'intimità. Derek ghignò, il bastardo, distendendo una mano sul suo stomaco._ _

__Dischiuse le labbra, lasciando che l'altro vi inserisse l'oggetto. Ne assicurò il laccio dietro e Stiles cominciò a prendervi confidenza. Gli piaceva avere quel peso in bocca e poi era una cosa piccola, non gli causava troppo fastidio. Il maggiore gli carezzò una guancia, massaggiando la pelle con il pollice._ _

__“Annuisci se stai bene,” disse._ _

__Stiles lo fece e l'altro gli baciò la fronte. “Bravo ragazzo.”_ _

__Socchiuse gli occhi e arrossì come ogni volta a quell'elogio. La bocca altrui si mosse dalla fronte al resto del volto, soffermandosi sulla parte morbida appena sotto il mento per poi continuare ancora più in basso._ _

__“Sei bellissimo così,” Derek esordì, spostando le mani sui suoi fianchi. “Non appena sei entrato nella saletta del La Lune sapevo che avrei voluto legarti. Gesticoli sempre quando parli e volevo vedere come si sarebbe mosso il resto del corpo, se alle tue braccia fosse stato impedito di farlo.”_ _

__“Ma dopo aver conosciuto te e il tuo corpo ancora meglio, ci sono così tante altre cose che amo farti,” Derek continuò, scorrendo con la lingua attorno ad uno dei capezzoli. A Stiles scappò un gemito smorzato, i fianchi trasalirono al contatto. “Mi piace. Mi piace testare la tua sensibilità, constatare quanto sono sempre così turgidi dopo aver strusciato per un'intera giornata contro la maglietta che indossi.”_ _

__Imbavagliarlo era stata un'ottima idea, perché adesso non avrebbe dovuto gemere o supplicarlo, Derek era l'unico che poteva riempire il silenzio. Gli graffiò con un'unghia un capezzolo e l'eccitazione gli si rinnovò ancora di più._ _

__Dopodiché vi richiuse i denti attorno, mentre stringeva l'altro tra le dita. Stiles respirava a fatica, avvertendo ogni carezza come un brivido di piacere diretto alla propria intimità. Ma poi la bocca si spostò più in basso, baciandogli lo stomaco prima di avvolgergli l'erezione tra le labbra._ _

__Stiles grugnì, sollevando i fianchi dal letto automaticamente. Ma Derek si scostò, sollevando il capo per rivolgergli un ghigno prima di bloccarlo contro il materasso. Era la prima volta che riceveva un lavoro di bocca e non l'aveva mai immaginato così, ma non è che potesse importargli._ _

__La bocca di Derek era calda, bagnata e tutto quello che aveva sempre immaginato. Era molto capace. E più i secondi passavano più le gambe gli tremavano e le mani si richiudevano a pugno. Si sentiva alla mercé di Derek, non avendo la possibilità di muovere gli arti o parlare. Nonostante tutto però gli piaceva concedersi in questo modo._ _

__Dopo qualche momento in cui lo aveva lasciato contorcersi, Derek allontanò la bocca dal membro per dedicarsi alla zona più sensibile sottostante. Stiles mugolò quando la pelle morbida venne racchiusa nell'umido calore e poi rilasciata nuovamente._ _

__“Divarica le gambe,” Derek esordì, premendo le mani contro le sue cosce._ _

__Stiles annuì, prevedendo quello che sarebbe successo. La lingua altrui contro la propria apertura non era nulla di nuovo, ma era anche cosciente che non sarebbe mai stato preparato abbastanza per affrontarla. Quel piccolo incrocio di nervi sarebbe rimasto per sempre la causa della sua caduta._ _

__Si fece spostare, sollevando le gambe, cosicché l'altro potesse avere maggior accesso. I suoni che provenivano dalle sue labbra erano ancora più imbarazzanti delle altre volte perché camuffate dalla pallina che fungeva da bavaglio. La saliva andava accumulandosi, ma non è che poteva farci qualcosa se avesse poi finito per sbavare._ _

__“Cazzo, se potessi vedere quello che sto vedendo io,” Derek parlò contro la sua pelle. “Sembra che si stia aprendo per me, mi vuole già dentro di lui.”_ _

__Non c'era altro da fare se non annuire, perché era vero. Amava avere Derek dentro di sé e stava cominciando ad essere un problema quando si masturbava nella propria stanza, dato che le dita non lo riempivano mai come il maggiore sarebbe stato in grado di fare._ _

__La lingua lo penetrò e sembrava come se ogni briciolo di ossigeno gli fosse stato estirpato dai polmoni. Si sentiva terribilmente esposto, arreso alle mani e alla bocca dell'uomo._ _

__Il lubrificante venne aperto e già pregustava quanto sarebbe seguito. Due dita scomparvero dentro di lui, inumidite dalla sostanza già calda. Provò ad andargli incontro, ma non riusciva a muoversi a causa dei polsi bloccati. Un lieve mugolio infastidito gli scappò dalle labbra e Derek ridacchiò, pizzicandogli la pelle di una gamba._ _

__“Non preoccuparti, ti darò quello di cui hai bisogno,” Derek lo rassicurò, andando ancora più a fondo con le dita._ _

__Gemette, chiudendo gli occhi e distendendo il capo sul cuscino. Derek si sarebbe preso cura di lui, lo faceva sempre. Le sue dita erano calde, grandi e lo riempivano nel miglior modo possibile. Lo toccavano ovunque, smuovendo l'eccitazione sullo stomaco._ _

__Si aggiunse un altro dito e ritornò la lingua, lenendo la pelle dov'era contratta attorno alle falangi._ _

___Cazzo_. O almeno questo avrebbe voluto dire, ma il suono ne uscì sporco per il gag e la saliva che andava accumulandosi agli angoli delle labbra. Derek arricciò le dita dentro di lui, temporeggiando. Il suo corpo sembrava star per bloccarsi, stringendosi direttamente attorno alle dita e facendogli vedere le stelle dietro gli occhi chiusi._ _

__“Ecco,” Derek lo incoraggiò. “Mostrami quanto ti piace.”_ _

__Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter dirglielo, dirgli quanto gli piaceva averlo dentro di sé. Come non fosse lo stesso quando non era lui a farlo. Derek era bravo a toccarlo, a sapere esattamente cosa fare per stravolgergli dal piacere tutto quello che c'era dentro di lui._ _

__Ma doveva fargli vedere quanto gli piaceva e non sapeva come. Provò ad andargli incontro nuovamente, tuttavia poteva muoversi appena._ _

__“Fammelo vedere venendo solo per quello che ti sto facendo,” Derek continuò. “Ma soltanto quando te lo dico io, okay? Annuisci se pensi di riuscirci.”_ _

__Non ebbe nemmeno di che pensarci, gli occhi sgranati direttamente puntati in quelli altrui. Un altro dito si intrufolò dentro di lui e avvertì le proprie forme immobilizzarsi, sorprese dalla quarta intrusione. Sembrò una puntura, ma la distensione muscolare fu tale al punto che era impossibile lamentarsene. Poteva venire così, non era un problema. Anzi, diamine, forse sarebbe addirittura stato fantastico._ _

__Una mano gli avvolse l'erezione, già inumidita dal lubrificante e Stiles emise un mormorio spaventato, non sapendo se doveva lasciarsi andare a quella o alle dita dentro di sé._ _

__“Muoviti avanti e indietro, piccolo,” Derek disse. “Fa' il bravo ragazzo.”_ _

__Stiles annuì quasi freneticamente, facendo come gli era stato detto. Avvertì l'orgasmo montargli all'interno e si fermò, non volendo venire finché non gli veniva detto._ _

__“Continua,” Derek gli suggerì, non muovendo nemmeno una mano. “Non venire, continua soltanto a muoverti.”_ _

__Mugolò, cercando di comunicare all'altro che non avere un orgasmo seduta stante si prevedeva essere piuttosto difficile, ma il maggiore annuì per incoraggiarlo. Per cui inspirò prima di riprendere l'ondeggiamento di bacino, quando qualcosa di simile ad un singhiozzo gli scappò._ _

__La sensazione di spingersi contro il pugno e poi indietro sulle dita stava diventando sempre più incredibile, rendendogli difficile la respirazione. Si rifiutava di venire, non volendo deludere l'altro, per dimostrargli quanto bravo sapesse essere._ _

__“Stai andando benissimo,” Derek lo elogiò. “Come sempre, continua.”_ _

__Stiles avvertì le labbra cercare di smuovere la pallina, e un suono quasi patetico ne venne fuori. Era impossibile, l'orgasmo era _lì_ e gli faceva male dappertutto. Voleva supplicarlo, ma non poteva; voleva toccarlo, ma non poteva; voleva venire; ma non poteva. Si sentiva andare a fuoco e persino delle lacrime gli solleticavano gli occhi e– _ _

__“Vieni.”_ _

__Lo fece in un istante, senza nemmeno lo stimolo fisico. Gli fu praticamente tirato via, un ulteriore singhiozzo ne conseguì. Derek estrasse le proprie dita, ma continuò a massaggiargli il membro finché il suo corpo non era che scosso da tremori e null'altro._ _

__“Perfetto,” Derek asserì, pulendosi le mani con uno degli asciugamani utilizzati per la doccia, prima di slacciargli il bavaglio._ _

__La saliva gli scivolava ormai lungo il mento, ma Derek lo ripulì, afferrandogli il volto in una mano. Gli sfilò le manette, massaggiandogli i polsi nell'aiutarlo a sedersi._ _

__“Sei fantastico,” Derek affermò. “Vuoi bere un po' d'acqua?”_ _

__Stiles annuì, riprendendo a deglutire prima di bere dal bicchiere che gli venne porto. Fece velocemente e dopo si risistemò sul cuscino. Derek gli ripulì il torace, per poi stendersi al suo fianco, dopo avergli baciato la fronte._ _

__“Puoi parlare?” Derek chiese, avvicinando i loro corpi e massaggiandogli porzioni di pelle._ _

__“Più o meno,” Stiles provò e la voce risuonò bassa e profonda._ _

__“Ti è piaciuto?”_ _

__“Sì,” Stiles rispose. “E a te? Non sei venuto.”_ _

__La frustrazione si impadronì di lui e fu tentato dall'avvicinare una mano al membro dell'altro, ma si sentiva troppo spossato._ _

__“E' stato fantastico,” Derek ribatté. “Non ne avevo bisogno, sto bene. Vuoi dormire?”_ _

__Non rispose nemmeno, rannicchiandosi contro il suo petto e chiudendo gli occhi._ _

__–_ _

__Suo padre rientrò per ora di cena quando lui e Derek erano in cucina, riscaldando quello che era rimasto dal pranzo del giorno prima. Avevano dormito nel pomeriggio e poi Stiles aveva provato ad insegnargli a giocare ad Uncharted, salvo poi arrendersi e giocare a Mario Kart sulla Wii._ _

__“Avete trascorso una buona giornata?” chiese, dando un buffetto sulla spalla del figlio._ _

__“Sì, pigra,” Stiles fece spallucce._ _

__“Fa bene un po' di pigrizia,” il padre annuì, prima di voltarsi verso Derek. “Ti dispiace se resto un attimo da solo con mio figlio?”_ _

__Derek inarcò le sopracciglia ma annuì, sorridendo al compagno, prima di lasciarli soli._ _

__“Che succede, papà?”_ _

__“Mi piace,” disse. “E' un brav'uomo, Stiles, ma è anche più grande di te di dieci anni.”_ _

__“Ne sono a conoscenza,” Stiles annuì._ _

__“Voglio solo che tu faccia attenzione,” il padre proseguì. “Sta per arrivare all'età in cui potrebbe voler sposarsi e tu non sai ancora nemmeno in cosa vuoi specializzarti. Non farti mettere in situazioni per cui tu non sei ancora pronto.”_ _

__Lo capiva e non si illudeva che sarebbero rimasti insieme per sempre. Sarebbe stato fortunato se fosse riuscito a restare insieme a lui almeno un anno o due, prima che l'altro si rendesse conto di voler sposarsi e avere figli. Tutto quello che poteva fare adesso era godersi la sua prima relazione e avere qualcuno come Derek a prendersi cura di lui._ _

__Alla fine scrisse ad Allison, dicendole di controllare il suo cambio di situazione sentimentale su facebook, dato che ora era ufficialmente “impegnato con Derek Hale”._ _


	7. Chapter 7

“Mi sento così _libero_ ,” disse Scott, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alle spalle di Stiles e Isaac (il che era quasi comico dato che Isaac era molto più alto). “Gli esami sono finiti, il semestre è concluso, e abbiamo quasi un mese prima che inizi il prossimo.”

“Voi ragazzi tornate a casa domani?” chiese Isaac, accovacciato mentre camminavano dal momento che Scott aveva il braccio ancora attaccato a lui.

“Io penso che aspetterò qualche giorno,” Stiles scrollò le spalle. “Devo imballare e–”

“Okay non dire cazzate,” disse Scott. “Imballare un corno, vuoi restare per vederti con Derek per qualche giorno in più.”

“E allora?” chiese Stiles. “Voglio dire, è il mio fidanzato.”

Stiles sorrise a quella parola, ancora così felice di poter chiamare Derek realmente così. Il suo primo semestre al college era finito ed era abbastanza sicuro di aver preso tutte A e aveva ottenuto un ragazzo assurdamente incredibile. Se il resto del college fosse stato così, lui non vedeva l’ora.

“Beh, a me piacerebbe tornare a casa domani, ma non posso, dato che mi appoggio a qualcuno per la sua Jeep,” constatò Scott.

“Pensavo volessi rimanere di più,” disse Stiles. “Per uscire con Kira.”

Scott fece una smorfia e Stiles guardò Isaac che fece appena spallucce. Era rimasto all'amico impressionato dalla sua nuova fidanzata, ma l’espressione che stava facendo ora non esprimeva esattamente questo. Così, cambiò soggetto, guardando invece Isaac. “Come sta Cora?”

“Bene, credo,” Isaac scrollò le spalle. “Abbiamo rotto una settimana fa.”

“Avete rotto?”

“Sì, era una cosa reciproca credo,” disse Isaac. “Non eravamo una buona accoppiata.”

“Oh,” disse Stiles. “Cavolo, mi sono perso proprio un sacco di cose.”

Gli dispiaceva trascorrere così tanto tempo con Derek invece di prestare attenzione ai suoi amici. Era facile dire che era stato travolto da tutto, dal momento che non aveva mai avuto una relazione prima. Derek però era così premuroso e disponibile che Stiles non avrebbe mai voluto non stare con lui.

“Bene, ci vedremo in giro ragazzi,” disse Isaac una volta fermi di fronte alla casa Beta Theta Pi.

“Ho dei doveri da novizio alla confraternita di cui occuparmi.”

“Anche tu?” chiese Stiles a Scott.

“No, l'ho fatto prima,” disse Scott, salutando Isaac. “Hai, uh, dei piani per stasera?”

“No, sono libero,” disse Stiles.

Derek ieri gli aveva detto che aveva degli impegni che non riusciva a rimandare per stasera, anche se non gli aveva spiegato che impegni fossero. Stiles non gli aveva chiesto di cosa si trattava, ma sapeva che se avesse voluto l'uomo glielo avrebbe detto. Era un po’ strano, avere una serata libera in cui non doveva studiare e non avrebbe visto l'altro.

“Bene, perché ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo da fratelli,” disse Scott. “Prendiamo una pizza e restiamo in dormitorio?”

“Sicuro,” disse Stiles. “Qualcosa non va?”

“No,” rispose velocemente Scott prima di pensare. “Forse. Non lo so. Ho solo bisogno di parlarti di una cosa.”

“E’ una cosa seria?” chiese Stiles. “L’asma non sta peggiorando, giusto?”

“No, non è niente del genere,” disse Scott. “Ho solo bisogno di parlare con il mio migliore amico.”

Siles annuì, ricambiando il braccio che Scott aveva ancora attorno alla sua spalla. E se la gente li stava guardando in modo strano perché camminarono in quel modo fino al dormitorio di Stiles, lui non se ne accorse nemmeno.

– 

“Sei pronto a dirmi cosa sta succedendo?” chiese Stiles, posando la pizza che aveva appena pagato sul letto tra di loro. (Stiles da tempo aveva attaccato i due letti singoli per fare un letto più grande per se stesso. E lui sperava seriamente che non gli venisse assegnato un altro compagno di stanza il prossimo semestre perché avere una stanza tutta per lui era troppo incredibile.)

“Ho fatto sesso con Kira.”

“Oh,” disse Stiles. “Um, com’è stato?”

“Bello.”

“Beh, questo è un bene.”

“Lei non è Allison.”

“Questo è un po’ ingiusto,” disse Stiles, aprendo la scatola e prendendo un pezzo dalla sua metà. “Voglio dire, solo Allison è Allison, Kira non può farci molto.”

“Lo so,” annuì Scott. “Io pensavo davvero di aver superato la cosa. Allison ha un nuovo fidanzato e una nuova vita e anche io volevo lo stesso. Non riesco a smettere di pensare a lei. Sono passati mesi e lei è tutto quello a cui penso.”

Stiles pensò a quando raccontò a Scott della relazione di Allison con Iven; che era finita ancora prima di iniziare. Non era una notizia che spettava a lui passare, per quanto l'altro potesse essere depresso.

“Hai parlato con lei?” chiese Stiles.

“No,” rispose Scott. “Non voglio che lei pensi che io sia debole o cose del genere. Lei è sempre stata capace di prendersi cura di se stessa, è molto più forte di me.”

“Non sminuirti, bello,” disse Stiles. Il suo telefono che aveva in tasca vibrò e lo prese, vedendo un messaggio da parte di Derek.

“Derek?”

“Uh, si,” annuì prima di appoggiare il cellulare a faccia in giù sul letto. “Ma sto avendo un momento da fratelli, quindi aspetterà.”

“Grazie,” disse Scott, sorridendogli dolcemente. “Cosa pensi dovrei fare?”

“Tu cosa vuoi fare?”

“Salire su un aereo per Parigi e sposare Allison.”

Stiles quasi soffocò con un pezzo di ananas, tossendo forte prima di guardare Scott con gli occhi sgranati. Pensava fosse uno scherzo, doveva essere uno scherzo, non poteva non essere uno scherzo. Scott però sembrava così serio e lui sapeva che se gli avesse dato un passaggio per l’aeroporto lui sarebbe sicuramente salito su un aereo.

“Sul serio?” chiese Stiles. “Sei così sicuro su Allison?”

“Quando incontri la persona con cui vuoi stare per sempre perché aspettare?” disse Scott. “Ho appena compiuto 19 anni, lei ne compirà 20 a gennaio, nessuno può dire di no.”

“Si, ma Scotty,” disse Stiles. “Che mi dici di tua madre? E del college? E di Kira? E’ una cosa abbastanza schifosa rompere con lei perché vuoi sposare la tua ex. E che mi dici di Allison?”

“Ci penserò in seguito.”

Il suo telefono vibrò di nuovo, ma Stiles non lo guardò nemmeno, troppo sconvolto dalla crisi del quarto di vita di Scott.

“Scott, che mi dici di Kira?” disse Stiles fermamente. “Non essere cretino, lei è carina, le piaci.”

“Lo so,” rispose Scott. “Dio, è tutto così incasinato. Lei mi piace, ma io amo Allison.”

“Bene, se sei serio riguardo lo sposare Allison,” asserì Stiles, anche se non riusciva a credere alle parole che gli uscivano dalla bocca. “Allora devi rompere con Kira.”

“Hai ragione,” Scott annuì. “Lo farò domani. Risolverò tutto domani.”

“Sei sicuro di non voler risolvere tutto ora?” chiese Stiles.

Il cellulare si Stiles iniziò a suonare invece di avvertirlo di un messaggio ed entrambi lo guardarono. Sapeva che doveva essere una serata dedicata a lui e a Scott, ma gli bastava meno di un minuto per dire a Derek che era in giro con l'amico. Fissò il suo migliore amico per chiedere permesso, con la mano in bilico sul suo cellulare.

“Vai,” disse Scott.

“Ciao,” salutò Stiles quando rispose al telefono, dando quello che sperava fosse un sorriso di scusa a Scott.

“Hey,” disse Derek. “Scusa se continuo a mandarti messaggi.”

“No, va bene,” disse Stiles. “Esco con Scott stasera.”

“Che avete fatto fino ad ora?”

“Abbiamo solo mangiato la pizza nel dormitorio,” disse Stiles prima di realizzare quanto la cosa suonasse poco convincente. “Potremmo andare a vedere un film o qualcosa del genere.”

“Beh se cercate qualcosa da fare potreste venire a trovarci al café,” disse Derek. “C’è un grande gruppo qui.”

“Per mangiare?”

“Sì, e qualcos’altro.”

“Qualcos’altro cosa?”

“Vieni e scoprilo,” rispose Derek. “Se vuoi semplicemente uscire con Scott stasera, posso dirtelo domani.”

Si scambiarono i saluti prima di chiudere, intenzionato a proseguire la sua conversazione con Scott che nel frattempo si stava mettendo le scarpe. “Amico, che succede?”

“Andiamo,” Scott si strinse nelle spalle, afferrando la giacca.

“Andiamo dove?”

“Andiamo al café per la cosa del gruppo,” disse Scott.

“Il tuo udito è così buono?”

“No, il volume del tuo cellulare è davvero alto.”

Lui controllò il volume , aggrottando le sopracciglia quando notò che era davvero al 100%. Lo abbassò prima di guardare Scott. “Aspetta, vuoi davvero andare a questa cosa di gruppo?”

“Basta che non sia un’orgia,” Scott si strinse nelle spalle, chiaramente scherzando prima di tornare serio. “Non pensi che ci inviterebbe ad un’orgia, giusto?”  
“Sicuramente non lo farebbe mai,” disse Stiles. “Forse è una cosa di lavoro? E vuole che io incontri alcuni dei suoi colleghi?”

“Allora perché avrebbe invitato anche me?”

Stiles non ne aveva idea. Se Derek lo avesse invitato a un cinema o a un laser tag (anche se lui non poteva immaginare sul serio Derek in quell’atmosfera) avrebbe saputo esattamente come sarebbe stato. Invece aveva invitato sia lui che Scott al café dove avevano pranzato insieme per la prima volta. Il cafè il cui nome nessuno sapeva pronunciare.

“Credo lo scopriremo quando arriveremo,” disse Stiles. “Cosa pensi dovrei indossare?”

“Quello che stai indossando ora va bene.”

Si guardò, vedendo i suoi jeans rossi e la felpa con il cappuccio sopra la maglietta di Star Wars. Se avesse incontrato alcuni dei collaboratori di Derek non avrebbe voluto farlo indossando un gadget, ma se fosse rimasto bloccato in un dialogo noioso sarebbe stato una buon modo di iniziare una nuova conversazione.

Dopo aver preso il portafoglio, il cellulare, e le chiavi, Stiles si avviò nell'androne con Scott in modo che potessero uscire e incamminarsi verso la Jeep.

– 

“Ma se si tratta di un’orgia?” disse Scott mentre camminavano verso la porta del café.

“Non sarà un’orgia.”

“Come puoi esserne così sicuro?”

“Perché per Derek è molto importante che ci sia il consenso da parte dei partecipanti, non si permetterebbe mai di coinvolgermi in una cosa del genere senza aver chiesto prima la mia opinione,” rispose Stiles, aprendo la porta del café. “Amico, rilassati, probabilmente è un’uscita tra pochi amici.”

O quasi 30 persone tutte stipate nel café.

Era chiaro che facevano parte dello stesso gruppo, mescolandosi insieme con piatti pieni di cibo. C’era un tavolo da buffet e Scott già si stava muovendo verso questo, nonostante avesse condiviso la pizza con Stiles. Seguì il suo amico verso il cibo, guardandosi intorno nella stanza affollata in cerca di Derek.

Non lo vedeva da nessuna parte ed era arrivato al buffet, camminando attraverso la coda con Scott che stava riempiendo il piatto di insalata di pasta. Stiles cercava di farsi un’idea del posto per vedere se riusciva a capire perché tutti erano lì, ma sembrava soltanto che stessero socializzando. Pareva come uno strano ricevimento di nozze.

“Hai trovato il tuo fidanzato?” chiese Scott, prendendo col cucchiaio del pollo alla griglia su del pane pita.

“No,” rispose Stiles, in punta di piedi e guardandosi attorno nella stanza.

“Chi state cercando?”

Scott e Stiles si girarono per vedere un uomo molto intimidatorio in piedi dietro di loro. Era alto, con la testa rasata, la pelle scura e dei muscoli impressionanti che avrebbero fatto vergognare Derek.

“Uh, Derek Hale,” rispose Stiles.

Le sopracciglia del ragazzo schizzarono per la sorpresa prima di guardare Stiles dal basso verso l’alto. “Sei di Derek?”

“Di Derek cosa?” chiese Stiles. “Il fidanzato? Perché sono io.”

Questo sembrò sorprendere l’uomo ancora di più ed alternò lo sguardo tra Stiles a Scott che in quel momento stava fissando quell’uomo come se stesse cercando di collocarlo da qualche parte.

“Penso di sapere da dove vieni,” disse Scott. “Sei l’assistente del professore della mia classe di arti teatrali? Con Steiger?”

“Sì,” il ragazzo annuì. “Hai dato l’esame oggi?”

Scott annuì e Stiles si sentì completamente perso di fronte a ciò che stava succedendo. Non sapeva perché tutte quelle persone erano lì e se questo ragazzo era l’assistente di uno dei professori di Scott allora sicuramente non collaborava con Derek. E cosa intendeva quando diceva che Stiles era di Derek?

“Ennis giusto?” disse Scott. “Io sono Scott, questo è Stiles.”

“Piacere di conoscerti,” annuì Ennis. “Allora, Scott, sei impegnato?”

“Più o meno?” rispose Scott. “Penso che romperò con la mia fidanzata per sposare la mia ex.”

Sembrava ridicolo, ma Ennis annuì come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Era così strano e Stiles voleva davvero darsi da fare per trovare Derek. Si guardò di nuovo in giro per la stanza mentre Ennis e Scott continuavano a parlare.

“Che mi dici di te?” chiese Scott.

“Sono felicemente sposato,” rispose Ennis. “Mia moglie, Kali, è proprio lì. Oh, e sta parlando con Derek.”

Stiles guardò dove Ennis stava indicando, allungando il collo e vedendo alla fine Derek che parlava con una donna dai capelli scuri e una ragazza bionda. Derek, circondato da bella gente, sembrava amplificare ancora di più la sua perfezione e, infatti, continuò a fissarlo per un tempo molto più lungo di quello che probabilmente era normale.

“Bene, andiamo,” propose Scott. “Vuoi un po’ del mio cibo, amico?”

“Nah, sto bene,” disse Stiles.  
Si mossero attraverso la folla, facendosi strada verso Derek che stava parlando con due donne e anche con altre poche persone. Ascoltavano tutti con attenzione e ogni volta che Derek diceva qualcosa tutti ridevano come se lui fosse una specie di comico di livello mondiale. Stiles sapeva per certo che non era per niente vero perché la maggior parte delle battute di Derek erano banali e ridicole.

“Hey,” salutò Derek quando lo vide. “Sono felice che tu ce l’abbia fatta. Scott, è bello vederti.”

Scott annuì in segno di saluto, in piedi vicino alla donna bionda e continuando a mangiare. “Anche per me.”

“Com’è andato il tuo ultimo giorno di esami?” chiese Derek, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla sua vita.

“Bene,” rispose Stiles. “Sono abbastanza fiducioso di aver passato tutto.”

“Congratulazioni,” disse Derek, premendo brevemente le loro bocche insieme.

Le dimostrazioni pubbliche di affetto erano ancora una cosa nuova per Stiles, ma a lui non importava. Fino a quando pomiciavano o si accarezzavano per lui non era un problema.

“E’ molto carino, Derek,” si complimentò la donna dai capelli scuri (che Stiles capì essere Kali dal momento che Ennis le si era avvicinato).

“Dovresti dirlo a lui, non a me,” disse Derek.

Il viso di Stiles si riscaldò indipendentemente, poiché non era abituato a ricevere complimenti da nessuno che non fosse Derek. Comunque Scott alzò il pollice e Stiles non poté impedire ad un angolo della sua bocca di allargarsi in un ghigno.

“Bene, sei molto carino, Stiles,” disse Kali. “Anche se non posso applaudirti per la scelta di un Dom così presuntuoso.”

E quello è stato il segnale perché Scott iniziasse a soffocare con l’insalata di pasta. La donna bionda vicino a lui gli diede dei colpi sulla spalla e le vie respiratorie gli si schiarirono abbastanza per poter indicare Stiles. “Lo sapevo che questa era un’orgia!”

Ci furono alcuni istanti di silenzio (mentre Stiles iniziava a sentirsi un po’ in preda al panico) prima che il resto del gruppo iniziasse a ridere. Scott e Stiles fissarono tutti senza capire nulla, chiaramente non rendendosi conto di cosa stesse realmente succedendo.

“Oh, Derek, non glielo hai detto?” chiese la bionda.

“Stavo per farlo,” disse Derek, mentre continuava a ridere.

“Dirci cosa?” chiese Stiles.

“Questo è un Munch,” disse Ennis, molto meno divertito degli altri.

“Ovvero un incontro dove si mangia e si parla di sesso?” chiese Scott, facendo due più due più velocemente rispetto a Stiles.

“Lo si può definire così,” spiegò Derek. “Ci riuniamo ogni due mesi per parlare di BDSM. Alcune persone sono nuove e vogliono saperne di più e noi siamo qui per dare loro una mano. Abbiamo anche fatto una Q&A prima che voi due arrivaste.”

“Quindi in realtà non si fa nulla di pratico?” chiese Scott. 

“Beh, le persone in seguito possono formare delle coppie, se vogliono,” disse la donna bionda. “Il nostro gruppo di solito dopo va al Tic Tac Toe. Io sono Erica comunque. Dovremmo incontrarci con il mio fidanzato al club tra circa…” si interruppe, guardando l’orologio. “Venti minuti. Dovremmo muoverci presto. Vieni, Scott?”

Lei gli rivolse un sorriso ammiccante e Scott sembrò un po’ sorpreso, alzando le mani. Stava per parlare quando Ennis prese la parola per lui. “Al momento è in procinto di rompere con la sua attuale fidanzata per sposare la sua ex.”

“Ooh,” disse Erica, con gli occhi illuminati. “E’ interessante. Cosa sei?”

“Uh, uno studente del college?”

“No, cosa sei?” chiese Erica. “Un dominatore? Un sottomesso? Un versatile? Io e il mio ragazzo siamo dei versatili, ma tendo ad essere più io una dominatrice e lui un sottomesso.”

Ci furono alcuni momenti comici in cui Scott aveva la bocca spalancata come un pesce. Erica lo risparmiò però, ridendo e pizzicandogli la guancia. “Non ti preoccupare, non tutti lo sanno e alcune persone semplicemente preferiscono il sesso vaniglia. Però dovresti venire con noi stasera al Tic Tac Toe, puoì semplicemente guardare.”

“Guardare cosa?”

“Sculacciate, frustate, la settimana scorsa un ragazzo si è fatto la sua tipa su uno dei divani,” continuò Erica.

“Che tipo di club è questo?” chiese Stiles, sporgendosi verso Derek.

“Un club del sesso,” rispose Derek. “E’ uno dei più belli dello stato, sicuramente è meglio di quelle merde nella zona universitaria. Vi interessa?”

Tipo? Non proprio? Lui non aveva nessun interesse nel fatto che qualcuno lo guardasse mentre veniva sculacciato, ma aveva guardato un sacco di porno prima quindi guardare dal vivo non poteva essere una cosa così diversa. Non ne era sicuro, ma se Scott avesse parlato di andarci lui sicuramente non lo avrebbe lasciato da solo.

“Certo, credo,” disse Scott dopo che Erica l’aveva lusingato per alcuni minuti. “Sei sicuro che non devo fare niente?”

“Certo,” disse lei. “Puoi andartene dopo cinque minuti se vuoi. Derek, tu e il tuo ragazzo venite?”

Derek lo guardò e si sentiva gli occhi di Scott addosso, praticamente implorandolo di venire. “Uh, si, ci sto.”

“Sei sicuro?” chiese Derek.

“Si, sarà una nuova esperienza,” Stiles annuì, sentendosi ancora un po’ incerto.

Sapeva di essere una persona curiosa e voleva provare tutto (beh, quasi tutto) almeno una volta. Il sesso in pubblico non gli era mai passato per la mente prima e non era del tutto convinto, ma capì che se non gli fosse piaciuto, Derek non avrebbe avuto problemi ad andarsene.

–

“Questa non andrà proprio bene,” esordì Erica, togliendogli la felpa, prima di guardare male la sua t-shirt. “Guarda, posso dire che hai un bel corpo là sotto, perché lo nascondi con così tanti strati?”

“Perché si spoglia per me,” disse Derek, con un tono divertito mentre metteva un braccio attorno a Stiles. “Inoltre, non importa.”

“Il club ha un codice di abbigliamento, Derek,” disse Erica.

“Lo so, ma posso entrare senza che sia un grosso problema.”

Lei aggrottò la fronte, continuando a cercare nel bagagliaio della sua auto. Erano in tre e Boyd, il fidanzato di Erica, era fuori il Tic Tac Toe. Scott era già stato trascinato dentro da Kali ed Ennis, con uno sguardo di terrore e interesse sul volto.

A quanto pare l’armadio di Stiles non andava bene e Erica lavorava in un negozio di abbigliamento, ottenendo nuova roba gratis che si era portata dietro. Boyd era sicuramente un tipo silenzioso, poiché aveva detto poche parole da quando erano arrivati. Però era chiaramente pazzo di Erica, dato che le manteneva la borsa e la guardava con affetto mentre cercava i vestiti.

Prestò trovò quello che stava cercando, buttandogli addosso un mucchio scuro. Lui la dispiegò, scoprendo una maglietta nera con scollo a V, che era troppo piccola.

“Uh, questa non è proprio la mia taglia.”

“Si, lo è,” annuì lei. “Stai indossando una taglia troppo grande, quella è la tua. E no, non sto cercando di farti indossare una camicia attillata da passivello, che ti starebbe benissimo. I pantaloni possono rimanere e puoi considerare la maglia come un regalo.”

Lei sorrideva trionfante con le mani sui fianchi, guardandolo come se si aspettasse un attacco di gratitudine. Stiles rimase lì, non sapendo esattamente cosa dire quando Boyd appoggiò una mano sul gomito di Erica. “Andiamo dentro.”

“Ma io voglio fare in modo che sia figo,” disse Erica.

“Sarà un figo,” rispose Boyd, annuendo a Stiles e Derek. “Ci vediamo dentro ragazzi.”

Chiuse il bagagliaio e condusse la donna verso il club. Stiles continuava a stare lì, guardando la maglia tra le mani. Si sentiva un po’ come un bambino, considerando che lui non sapeva nemmeno fare la spesa per se stesso. Non c’era mai stata una volta in cui non aveva indossato magliette più larghe, erano più comode.

“Hey,” disse Derek, portandogli una mano al collo. “Puoi tenere la maglietta di Star Wars, mi piace.”

“Uh, no, va bene,” Stiles si strinse nelle spalle, camminando verso la Jeep che aveva parcheggiato dietro la macchina di Erica. “Mi devo solo cambiare.”

Stiles infilò la sua felpa nella Jeep prima di cambiare velocemente maglietta e lanciò la t-shirt di Star Wars nella vettura. Si voltò, vedendo il suo riflesso nella macchina di Erica. Non fu un cambiamento monumentale, sembrava lo stesso, la maglietta atta più che altro a mostrare che aveva effettivamente un torace invece di…un rigonfiamento.

“Non dobbiamo farlo,” disse Derek. “Sei nervoso.”

“Scott era nervoso ed è entrato.”

“Scott è stato trascinato dentro,” lo corresse Derek. “Puoi chiamare Scott e farlo tornare qui fuori e concludete la serata. Non voglio fare nulla per cui noi sei pronto.”

“Non so nemmeno per cosa devo essere pronto,” disse Stiles. “Cosa c’è lì dentro?”

Stiles diede un’occhiata al club. Era un bel palazzo, non era nemmeno incastrato tra altri due negozi. All’esterno c’era una fila di persone ben vestite di nero, aspettando pazientemente vicino al buttafuori. Sembrava un club qualsiasi che potevi vedere in città, ma sapeva che all’interno era probabilmente molto diverso.

“E’ piuttosto intenso,” disse Derek. “Non ci vengo da un po’.”

“Stai deviando il discorso.”

“Stiles, sul serio non lo devi fare.”

“Lo stai dicendo perché non vuoi che lo faccia?” chiese Stiles. “E perché hai bisogno di un sito web se frequenti un sex club e partecipi ai Munch? Al La Lune mi dicesti che facevi dimostrazioni pubbliche raramente, ma se riesci a farmi entrare senza problemi, credo proprio che qui dentro tu ci venga molto più che di rado.”

“Stiles–”

Ma non riusciva a fermarsi. Era come se fosse un rullo e le domande non riuscissero proprio a fermarsi. Perché ne aveva così tante per Derek, per questo mistero che era appena uscito dal nulla e che riguardava tutta la sua vita.

“Hai detto che hai iniziato professionalmente sei anni fa, ma non hai mai detto quando hai smesso di farlo professionalmente,” continuò Stiles. “Ti facevi pagare dalle persone per venire a letto con te. Lo fai ancora? Quando questo sarà finito hai intenzione di farmi pagare? Per ogni volta che abbiamo fatto sesso o per il tempo che siamo stati insieme?”

Ci fu una pausa prima che Derek mettesse le mani a coppa sul suo viso, inarcando le sopracciglia. “Hai finito?”

“Hai delle risposte?”

“Ho un sacco di risposte,” disse Derek. “Primo, probabilmente vedrai un sacco di cose lì dentro. C’è un bar, ma le persone vengono allontanate velocemente, così non si fa sesso da ubriachi. Ci sono dei dipendenti che vanno in giro assicurandosi che tutto sia sicuro. Ci sono delle persone sedute che guardano o parlano. Ci sono persone che ottengono piacere in modi diversi, pubblicamente. E ci sono delle stanze sul retro per le persone un po’ timide. Capito?”

“Sì,” rispose Stiles.

“Sì cosa?”

“Sì, ho capito.”

“Bravo ragazzo,” disse Derek, avvicinandosi e ritornando a fargli battere il cuore all'impazzata, nonostante fosse ancora in conflitto. “Avevo un sito web perché un sacco di persone, come te, non hanno il coraggio di andare ad un Munch o ad un club. Volevo fare in modo che i sottomessi avessero la possibilità di stare con un dominatore che potesse prendersi cura di loro per la prima volta. Dicendoti che facevo dimostrazioni pubbliche raramente, volevo dire che attraverso il sito web ho fatto dimostrazioni pubbliche raramente.

“Posso farti entrare senza problemi perché Kali è la gestrice del club e io ho lavorato qui,” continuò Derek. “Quando avevo 22 anni ho creato il sito web per incontrare clienti, c’era un costo per il mio tempo sul sito, ma mi sono fermato quando ho aperto lo studio di architettura. Ho aperto lo studio tre anni fa e quello è stato il momento in cui ho smesso di farmi pagare. Capito?”

“Si,” disse piano Stiles, non guardandolo e sentendosi ogni secondo che passava sempre più un bambino.

“E Stiles?” disse Derek, inclinando il mento fino a volgere lo sguardo su di lui. “Non ti avrei mai fatto pagare per il sesso. Amo fare sesso con te e mi piace stare con te. E non dire cose come ‘quando finirà’, perché non voglio pensarci. Capisci?”

“Si, signore.”

Non sapeva nemmeno perché l'aveva detto, gli era semplicemente uscito dal nulla. Stiles evitò ancora lo sguardo di Derek, non volendosi sentire ancora più imbarazzato dall’aver infastidito il maggiore o qualcos’altro.

“Questo è il mio bravo ragazzo,” asserì dolcemente Derek, guardando di nuovo Stiles. “Da quanto tempo ci stai pensando?”

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. “Da un po’. Non lo so, sono stato stupido.”

“No, non lo sei,” disse Derek. “E’ colpa mia che non sono stato aperto con te.”

E ovviamente Derek l’avrebbe fatto sentire ancora di più una merda dandosi la colpa.

“Dovremmo entrare,” disse Stiles. “Sono pronto…ad allargare i miei orizzonti.”

“Sei sicuro?”  
“Derek, se mi chiedi se sono sicuro ancora una volta ti do una ginocchiata nelle palle,” disse Stiles. “Mio padre è un poliziotto, posso assolutamente batterti.”

“Come vuoi tu.”

Derek intrecciò le loro dita e Stiles procedette, attraversando la strada con lui e sentendosi ancora nervoso. Ma provare nuove cose faceva parte delle esperienze del college, giusto? Per cui era qualcosa da eliminare dalla sua lista di cose da fare prima di morire.

Si diressero verso la porta ed un buttafuori alto e muscoloso in piedi di fronte alla lunga fila di persone. Diede uno sguardo a Derek e sorrise, facendo loro cenno di andare dentro senza problemi.

C’era un breve corridoio prima di arrivare alla sala principale e il palmo di Stiles stava diventando sempre più sudato, specialmente nella mano di Derek. L'altro doveva averlo intuito o qualcosa del genere perché schiuse le dita, scegliendo invece di avvolgergli un braccio attorno alla vita.

“Rilassati,” gli disse Derek nell’orecchio mentre entravano nella sala principale. “Nessuno farà niente che tu non vorrai.”

Gli credette per circa due secondi prima di _vedere_ realmente cosa stava succedendo attorno a lui. C’era della musica, ma ad un volume non troppo forte da impedirgli di ascoltare le persone nella stanza. Alcuni erano al bar, altri stavano parlando, e altri stavano guardando o, anche, partecipando.

Stavano accadendo così tante cose, da una ragazza che veniva sculacciata a un ragazzo che veniva colpito con la frusta, c’era anche dell’attività di gruppo in un angolo, ma non voleva guardare da vicino. L’intera cosa era spaventosa in un modo stranamente eccitante.

Derek però lo allontanò dalla maggior parte delle attività, muovendosi verso un divano dove Scott stava seduto tra Ennis e Kali. Sembrava stranamente a suo agio tra di loro, ma Scott non aveva mai avuto problemi a fare amicizia.

“Dove sono Erica e Boyd?” chiese Derek invece di salutare. Si sedette su una poltrona accanto al divano, tirandosi Stiles in grembo. “Sono venuti pochi minuti prima di noi.”

“Sono dall’altra parte,” disse Kali semplicemente. “A quanto pare volevano stare un po' da soli.”

Derek annuì, muovendo lentamente la mano e facendosi strada verso la parte posteriore della maglia di Stiles. Era un gesto possessivo, ma a Stiles in realtà non importava, la sensazione della pelle di Derek contro la sua era in un certo senso confortante. Gli occhi di Kali sembravano seguire il movimento e sorrise prima di alzarsi, trascinando con sé anche Ennis e Scott.

“Perché non facciamo fare a Scott un giro mentre Derek e Stiles si mettono a proprio agio?” suggerì. “Ti piacerebbe, Scott?”

“Uh, sicuro,” Scott scrollò le spalle, volgendo lo sguardo da Kali a Stiles. “Buon divertimento, amico.”

“Grazie Scotty,” disse Stiles prima che l'amico venisse trascinato via. “Che cosa gli faranno?”

“Probabilmente se lo faranno se lui glielo permetterà,” rispose Derek, come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo.

“ _Cosa_?” chiese Stiles, sgranando gli occhi. “Ma Scott- Voglio dire, non è… _Cosa_?”

“Stiles, non ti preoccupare,” disse Derek. “Scott può prendere decisioni da solo e se lui dirà di no lo rispetteranno. Kali ed Ennis lo fanno sempre.”

“Sul serio?”

“Sì,” Derek si strinse nelle spalle. “Sono entrambi dominanti, ma riescono ad avere rapporti sessuali senza i giochi di potere di mezzo. Anche se gli piace portare un sottomesso nel mix a volte.”

“Come fai a sapere tutto questo?” chiese Stiles. “Voglio dire, ho capito che sono tuoi amici, ma…oh.”

Il maggiore non sembrò nemmeno imbarazzato, fece semplicemente spallucce come se non fosse un gran problema. E probabilmente per lui non lo era, ma per Stiles era un po’ troppo e non riusciva a capire.

“Avevo 18 anni,” Derek iniziò a spiegare anche se Stiles non aveva chiesto nulla. “E Paige si era trasferita a New York alla Julliard ed ero stufo di fare sesso nella posizione del missionario. Così, sono venuto qui per un capriccio e ho fatto sesso con loro. E' successo solo una volta, ma sono stato un sottomesso per quasi due anni dopo. Anche se quella non è stata tanto una scelta, ma piuttosto l'effetto dovuto ad una certa persona.”

La voce di Derek era più aspra mentre parlava e Stiles imitò il gesto solito dell'altro, chiudendogli le mani a coppa sul viso. Sapeva che probabilmente sembrava preoccupato, ma Derek gli sorrise solamente, unendo le loro bocche.

“Vuoi che io sia un sottomesso per te?” chiese Derek contro le sue labbra. Probabilmente voleva che uscisse fuori in modo sexy e seducente, ma Stiles ne dedusse che in realtà sembrava un po’ incerto. E questo era sicuramente qualcosa che non aveva mai sentito dall'altro.

“No,” rispose Stiles, mettendo le mani sulle spalle di Derek. “Mi piace essere buono per te.”

Apparentemente era tutto quello che Derek aveva bisogno di sentire prima di sigillare le loro bocche insieme, con la lingua nella sua bocca. Stiles gli avvolse le braccia attorno le spalle, dondolando su di lui e sedendoglisi completamente cavalcioni. Era come se tutte le sue precedenti preoccupazioni sul fatto che le persone potessero vederli fossero scomparse e tutto quello che voleva era Derek.

Il che non significava che avesse detto qualcosa di nuovo perché lui aveva _sempre_ voluto Derek.

La bocca di Derek si spostò verso il collo, ottenendo sempre più accesso. Gli occhi di Stiles si aprirono lentamente e subito vide qualcuno seduto dove si trovavano Kali, Ennis e Scott. Era un ragazzo che gli sembrava così familiare che a Stiles stava facendo male la testa. Lo guardava con spietato interesse e lui dovette chiudere gli occhi, sentendosi di nuovo impacciato.

La sua bocca trovò di nuovo quella di Derek e lasciò che tutti i pensieri riguardo il ragazzo seduto a pochi metri di distanza scivolassero via. Era coinvolto da Derek, dalla sua bocca e dalla sua lingua, dalla sua barba ispida e dalle sue mani. Stiles non si lasciò distrarre dal pensiero di quell’uomo familiare sul divano o dalle altre persone che potevano guardarli, tutto quello a cui pensava era Derek.

“Vuoi continuare da qualche parte in privato?” chiese Derek vicino al suo orecchio, con le mani che si muovevano sotto la maglietta e gli toccavano la pelle.

“Sì,” Stiles annuì, guardando in direzione dell’uomo che era ancora lì a guardare. “Uh, quel tipo..”

Si spense, non sapendo cosa dire. Cosa c’era da dire comunque? Non era come se Stiles gli avesse detto di distogliere lo sguardo e loro _stavano pomiciando_ in mezzo ad un sex club.

Derek guardò oltre le sue spalle, incrociando lo sguardo con il ragazzo prima di annuire in segno di saluto. Il tipo annuì di rimando, per poi ritornare a fissare Stiles. Derek gli fece cenno di scendergli da dosso e lui lo fece, più che felice che Derek fosse d’accordo con lui.

“Hey,” disse Derek dopo essersi alzato e avviatosi verso il ragazzo. “Sono Derek.”

“Kyle,” l'uomo annuì, stringendogli la mano. Derek la strinse e poi la offrì a Stiles. “E tu sei?”

“Stiles,” rispose stringendogliela anche lui.

“Vi state dirigendo dall'altra parte?” chiese Kyle.

“Sì,” rispose Derek.

“Vi dispiace se guardo?”

I suoi occhi erano ancora su Stiles ed era chiaro che non gliene fregava un cazzo di Derek. Era bello (e così fottutamente familiare che lo faceva impazzire) e non sembrava un serial killer, ma a lui non andava molto a genio che il tipo (o chiunque altro) li guardasse mentre facevano sesso.

“Stiles?” chiese Derek. “Ti dispiace?”

“Sì, in realtà,” rispose Stiles. “Scusa, non è proprio, uh, una cosa da me.”

“Non ti preoccupare,” Kyle si strinse nelle spalle. “E se ascoltassi?”

“Ascoltare cosa?”

“Voi due fare sesso,” rispose Kyle.

Ancora una volta Derek si girò verso di lui e sapeva che non poteva dire di no. Non sarebbe stato un gran problema, questo ragazzo avrebbe potuto trovare un’altra coppia da guardare o ascoltare ma per qualche ragione Stiles non voleva rifiutare. Gli ci volle qualche secondo prima di stringersi nelle spalle, annuendo in segno di approvazione.

“Sei sicuro?” chiese Derek.

“Sì,” rispose Stiles.

Derek lo stava guardando con attenzione come se stesse cercando di cogliere l'ombra di una bugia. Kyle, però, sembrava felice, in piedi e guardandoli in attesa. “Indicatemi voi la strada.”

La mano di Stiles venne subito presa da Derek e venne guidato attraverso la sala principale ad una porta sul retro. Un altro buttafuori stava lì ma non chiese nulla a Derek, permettendo loro di passare come se non ci fossero problemi. Stiles era tentato di chiedere a Derek cosa faceva di solito quando lavorava per il club, ma lasciò che lui continuasse a guidarlo.

La porta conduceva in una sala che sembrava l’ingresso di un mini hotel. C’erano porte su ogni lato e Derek scelse l’ultima, aprendola e lasciando passare Stiles e Kyle.

“Questo posto è molto più grande di quello che pensavo,” disse Stiles, guardandosi attorno nella stanza. Era una camera da letto spaziosa con un letto gigante con delle tendine optional attorno. Questo rese Stiles un po’ nervoso perché pensava che Kyle li avrebbe ascoltati attraverso una porta, non un fragile pezzo di tessuto. “E’ piuttosto di classe però.”

“Kali non si accontenterebbe di niente a buon mercato,” disse Derek, roteando gli occhi. “Spende così tanti soldi per questo posto che è un miracolo che non siano andati in bancarotta.”

“Come fa questo posto a fare soldi?” chiese Stiles, sedendosi sul bordo del letto. 

“C’è una tassa di ammissione,” rispose Kyle, che era stato in silenzio seduto su una sedia vicino alla porta. “E queste camere di solito costano molto perché, beh, le persone vengono pagate per i loro servizi.”

Bene, sembrava molto ambiguo e illegale. Insomma, Kali ed Ennis erano fondamentalmente dei papponi, e chissà perché non ne era sorpreso. Ciò che lo sorprese era l'indifferenza di Derek a tal proposito, come se partecipare alla prostituzione illegale non fosse un grande problema.

“Hai detto che hai lavorato qui,” disse Stiles. “Questo significa che tu–”

“Ne parleremo più tardi,” disse Derek. “In primo luogo, le regole di base. Kyle, non parlare o toccare o lasciare che qualcun altro ascolti. Se lui cambia idea, tu vai via. Quando la dimostrazione è finita, te ne vai. Se lo tocchi o gli parli dopo la dimostrazione, ti ritroverai addosso me e tutti i buttafuori che riesco a trovare. Capito?”

“Giusto, capo,” Kyle annuì, adagiandosi allo schienale.

Stiles lo guardò, anzi gli strizzò gli occhi. Lo aveva conosciuto da qualche parte. Conosceva quegli occhi verdi e quella faccia giovanile. Lo stava facendo impazzire il fatto di non riuscire a collocarlo da qualche parte, ma Derek stava chiudendo la tenda attorno al letto e tutta la sua attenzione si era concentrata su di lui.

“Siamo solo noi,” disse Derek, spogliandolo della maglietta. “Non pensare a lui. Se vuoi che se ne vada, me lo dici.”

“Lo farò,” annuì Stiles. “E sì, lo so, siamo solo noi.”

Derek gli rivolse un sorriso prima di unire le loro bocche insieme, spingendo la schiena di Stiles contro il letto. Era più morbido di quello a casa di Derek, era così morbido da poterci praticamente affondare dentro. Le lenzuola profumavano di detersivo per bucato e i cuscini erano meglio di quelli a cui era abituato. Tutto sembrava lontano e strano, ma Derek era troppo familiare mentre era premuto contro di lui.

“Sai cosa voglio fare con te stanotte?” chiese Derek, mentre gli sbottonava i jeans.

“Cosa?”

“Voglio legarti le mani,” disse Derek, spingendo giù i pantaloni e i boxer. “E scoperò la tua piccola dolce bocca. Poi ti farò venire tutte le volte che ti servono per iniziare a pregarmi di fermarmi. Ti va bene?”

 _Sì_.

Era quanto avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma la sua bocca era spalancata, così annuì con entusiasmo.

“Ho bisogno di parole, Stiles,” disse Derek.

Derek iniziò a spogliarsi e a Stiles bastarono pochi secondi per soffocare la sua risposta.

“Sì,” disse, continuando ad annuire fino a quando Derek non fu completamente nudo davanti a lui.

“Sì che cosa?”

“Sì, Derek.”

“No,” disse Derek, scuotendo la testa mentre apriva il cassetto del comodino accanto a loro. “Voglio che tu dica quello che hai detto prima, quando eravamo fuori.”

“Oh,” disse Stiles, la sua mente stava andando a Kyle che era seduto a pochi metri di distanza, poi si concentrò di nuovo su Derek. “Sissignore.”

“Bravo ragazzo,” lo elogiò Derek.

Tirò fuori due lunghe corde di seta e Stiles sentì il suo battito accelerare. Questo perché le manette erano un’unica cosa, ma adesso sembravano essere arrivati ad un livello completamente diverso. Un livello diverso a cui anche la sua eccitazione era felice di essere arrivata.

“Va bene?” chiese Derek, seduto a cavalcioni su di lui.

“Sì, voglio dire, sissignore.”

Derek sorrise, prendendo i polsi di Stiles prima di portarli alla testiera del letto dietro di lui. La corda non era molto doppia contro la sua pelle, anzi era una sensazione piuttosto piacevole. Derek lo legò prima di esaminarlo, chiedendogli se andava tutto bene prima che proseguissero oltre.

“Scommetto che eri un boy scout,” Stiles constatò una volta che i suoi polsi erano saldamente in posizione e lui li tirò leggermente.

“Avevo il massimo grado, a dire il vero,” rispose l'uomo, mettendo le mani a coppa dietro la testa di Stiles.

Stava ancora sotto di lui e il membro altrui gli stava davanti, non ancora totalmente duro, sul punto di divenirlo. E in un modo strano lo sollevò il fatto che sarebbe stato in grado per una volta di far venire Derek. Di solito lo faceva quando facevano sesso, ma se Stiles era troppo fuori di sé dopo la dimostrazione, Derek ignorava totalmente la sua erezione quasi la cosa l'offendesse.

“Sii un bravo ragazzo e apri la bocca per me,” Derek ordinò, premendo la punta della propria eccitazione contro le sue labbra.

Stiles la aprì, spingendo via tutti i pensieri che non riguardavano il contesto dalla sua mente. Era perfetto. Era lungo, spesso e non circonciso e lo percepiva molto grosso tra le labbra. Vi richiuse la bocca attorno felicemente, chiudendo gli occhi nel sentire tutt'ora il peso.

“Bravo,” Derek mormorò, passandogli una mano tra i capelli. “Veramente bravo.”

L’elogio gli fece venire voglia lavorarlo con più forza, cosa che fece, e tutti i pensieri riguardo al fatto che Kyle ascoltasse abbandonarono la sua mente. Gemette attorno all'altro, lavorando con la sua lingua contro la carne e sollecitando Derek a spingere maggiormente. Lo avevano fatto solo un paio di volte e Derek lo aveva sempre fermato prima di venire.

Stasera probabilmente sarebbe stato diverso, dato che Derek aveva una specie di tocco possessivo nei suoi confronti. Forse voleva che Kyle ascoltasse quanto fosse bravo e come l'altro fosse l’unico che poteva averlo tutto per sé.

E quella condizione lo eccitò ancora di più.

Derek iniziò lentamente a spingere nella sua bocca, mentre Stiles faceva rilassare la sua gola come meglio poteva. Si sentiva sempre benissimo, avendo Derek dentro di sé in qualsiasi modo.  
Lentamente aprì gli occhi, osservando Derek che lo stava giusto guardando, i suoi annuirono e la sua bocca si dischiuse non appena l'altro iniziò a muoversi.

“Cazzo, sei perfetto,” disse Derek, con le mani su una sua guancia, avvertendo il membro sotto il pollice attraverso la pelle di Stiles.

Entrambi emisero un basso gemito e Derek approfondì le spinte, facendogli chiudere di nuovo gli occhi. Anche lui nel frattempo si era eccitato e i capezzoli inturgiditi, il pensiero di essere impotente e avere l'altro nella propria bocca era quasi troppo da gestire. A volte pensava che sarebbe potuto venire anche solo così, per la presenza d Derek nella sua bocca.

“Andiamo, piccolo,” gemette Derek, spingendo ancora dentro di lui. “Fammi venire solo con quella tua bella bocca.”

Ci era sempre voluto molto tempo a Derek per venire. Aveva un’impressionante capacità di resistenza ed era sempre in grado di ritardare tutto (o semplicemente di non venire affatto). Ogni volta che Stiles era nella posizione di avere il controllo dell’orgasmo altrui, la cosa lo faceva sentire un po' sotto pressione. Avere il controllo era il lavoro di Derek, lui non sapeva cosa fare.

Ma allo stesso tempo a lui piaceva rendere felice Derek più del fatto che non gli piacesse avere il controllo. Soprattutto quando il maggiore gemeva sopra di lui, con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta, le sue spinte più irregolari e meno disciplinate. Stiles lo prese come spunto per lavorare di più, alzando la testa per quanto fosse possibile per incontrare le sue falcate. Con la lingua lo stimolava e leccava più che poteva quando Derek scivolò fuori dalle sue labbra.

“Vuoi che ti venga in bocca?” gli chiese, sinceramente invece che sarcasticamente.

“Sì,” rispose, con la voce che usciva più roca. “Per favore.”

“Okay,” Derek aggiunse, toccando la guancia con la sua mano. “Ancora una volta, aprila per me.”

E cosi fece, aprendo la bocca e lasciando che Derek scivolasse dentro un volta ancora. Non ci volle molto prima che l'uomo iniziasse a stringere i capelli e a gemere, riversandosi tra le sue labbra. Non era ancora chissà quanto bravo ad ingoiare, ma ci riuscì.

Derek scivolò fuori dalla sua bocca, ansimando per qualche istante prima di appoggiarsi al comò. C’era una brocca lì piena d’acqua e versò un bicchiere prima di portarlo alle labbra di Stiles, cosa di cui lui fu incredibilmente grato. Dopo alcuni istanti in cui entrambi ricominciarono di nuovo a respirare, Derek premette le labbra sulla sua fronte, poi si tirò indietro per studiare il suo volto.

“Mi piace quello che vedo,” Derek esordì, “Le tue guance sono tutte rosse e la tua bocca è gonfia.” Come se quello fosse stato un segnale, l'altro strofinò il pollice contro il suo labbro inferiore, la punta del dito immersa nella bocca. “Hai anche delle lacrime agli occhi.” Con la mano libera gliele asciugò. “Ti è piaciuto, non è vero?”

“Uh-huh,” Stiles annuì, perché era vero ed era inutile nasconderlo.

“Grazie per aver assecondato prima me,” Derek esordì, baciandolo brevemente prima di arrivare di nuovo al comò per prendere una bottiglietta di lubrificante. “Ora permettimi di prendermi cura di te.”

Gli baciò il petto, con la bocca gli catturò uno dei capezzoli abbastanza velocemente. Come sempre Stiles prese fuoco a quella sensazione, piccoli lampi di piacere andarono dritti all'intimità. Derek si occupò di ambo i bottoncini rosa tra i denti, lenendoli sempre con la lingua quando aveva finito prima di strofinarvi contro barba per scuoterlo ancora di più.

Alla fine stava già inumidendo il proprio stomaco e ansimando, mentre i fianchi cercavano di trovare una qualsiasi fonte di attrito. La parte peggiore dell’essere legato era decisamente la sua incapacità di muoversi come voleva davvero. Voleva qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, da afferrare, ma tutto ciò che riusciva a fare in realtà era contorcersi ed aprire e chiudere i pugni.

“Dimmi la tua safe word,” Derek esordì dopo aver lasciato perdere i suoi capezzoli.

“Candela,” Stiles ansimò mentre Derek gli baciava la striscetta di peli sulla pancia. “Derek, _ti prego_.”

“Lo so,” rispose Derek, guardandolo. “Puoi venire quando vuoi, solo sappi che verrai più di una volta stasera.”

Stiles annuì in segno di comprensione prima che Derek avvolgesse la sua bocca attorno a lui, suscitando un gemito da parte sua. Voleva andargli contro, ma il maggiore lo teneva per i fianchi saldamente in posizione. Non gliene importava perché stava già venendo, la sua voce divenuta un gemito soffocato.

Derek si scostò, sollevando lo sguardo. “Siamo ad uno.”

E poi aprì la bottiglia di lubrificante, versandone una generosa quantità sulle dita prima di premerne due contro il suo fondoschiena. Faceva male in un modo strano, era ancora troppo sensibile a causa dell'orgasmo avuto in precedenza per poter provare davvero altro piacere. Derek evitò la sua prostata però, facendo lavorare le sue dita soltanto andando dentro e fuori, mentre Stiles si lasciava cullare.

“Mi piaci così,” Derek ammise. “Legato e così propenso ad accettarmi. Così aperto per me. Sei il mio bravo ragazzo, non è vero?”

“Certo,” Stiles annuì, lottando per tenere gli occhi aperti. Il suo orgasmo non era stato il più intenso della sua vita, ma si stava già eccitando mentre Derek continuava il gioco di dita dentro di lui. “Ho sempre voglia di essere bravo per te.”

“E lo sei sempre,” lo assicurò Derek, sporgendosi in avanti per catturare le sue labbra in un bacio. Succhiò la lingua di Stiles nella sua bocca, le sue dita lentamente iniziarono a sfiorargli la prostata. Lui emise un gemito di sorpresa contro le sue labbra, contraendo leggermente i fianchi. “Delicato.”

“Sì,” si destreggiò Stiles prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito, le dita di Derek ancora lo incitavano. “Der– Derek.”

“Sì?” l'altro disse, posandogli baci lungo la mascella. “Di cosa hai bisogno?”

“Di più.”

Derek obbedì, inserendo dentro di lui un terzo dito e rendendolo entusiasta. Faceva male nel migliore dei modi, il suo corpo era ipersensibile per farlo effettivamente eccitare nella sua interezza. Ma si sentiva troppo bene e anche la sua intimità, né completamente ravvivata ma nemmeno flaccida.

Le dita dentro di lui si piegarono e la sua schiena si inarcò, un rumore soffocato uscì dalle sue labbra. Sembrava come se stesse provando la peggiore e la migliore sensazione tutte in una volta. Tremava, scavava con i denti nel labbro inferiore mentre l'altro non lo lasciava mai andare.

“Quanto tempo ci vorrà questa volta?” chiese Derek, con la voce bassa mentre aggiungeva un quarto dito. “Quanto tempo ci vorrà per farti venire di nuovo?”

Stiles non sapeva se era una domanda retorica o reale, ma cercò di rispondere. La sua bocca si aprì e chiuse un paio di volte mentre il suo corpo si muoveva in apparenza con un cervello proprio, premendo contro le dita altrui. Forse erano passati minuti o secondi, tutto quello che sapeva è che la sua vista era sfocata e le sensazioni si mescolavano in lui.

“Cazzo,” Stiles imprecò dopo aver trovato la forza di formare almeno una sillaba.

Non era ancora del tutto formata la sua eccitazione quando comunque gli sobbalzò sullo stomaco, inumidendogli la zona circostante.

“Due,” disse Derek, estraendo le dita, prima di spostare la bocca sul suo stomaco.

Passò la lingua sulla sua pelle, ripulendolo dalla prova dell'orgasmo avuto. Stiles pensò che si sarebbe fermato lì, che sarebbe stato slegato e sorretto, ma l'altro si accinse a muovere la bocca più in basso. Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo dopo e Derek si fermò anche, dandogli tutto il tempo per dire la sua safe word.

Stiles però voleva conoscere i suoi limiti. Voleva sapere quanto lontano Derek lo avrebbe portato fino a pregarlo di fermarsi. E, pur pregandolo, probabilmente lui avrebbe ancora voluto che Derek lo prendesse di nuovo.

Una lingua calda si fece strada dentro di lui e Stiles gridò, non preoccupandosi più di nulla. Tremava, si sentiva aperto e agitato. Tutto sembrava così bello da far male. La lingua che gli massaggiava il piccolo fascio di nervi lo fece scuotere e sapeva che non c’era modo che potesse eccitarsi nuovamente.

“Dio, Derek,” gemette Stiles, premendo il viso contro il cuscino, con le gambe che si aprivano di più. “No, signore… Io non…”

Non sapeva nemmeno cosa stava cercando di dire, ma Derek era abbastanza bravo a dedurre. Il maggiore agganciò le dita alla parte esterna del suo fondoschiena, prima di scavare con la sua lingua dentro. Stiles fece un rumore simile a quello di un uomo morente, con le mani chiuse a pugno, le unghie che premevano sui palmi.

Era troppo tutto in una volta. Era di nuovo al limite così velocemente ed era pronto a saltare per poi cadere, ma non ci riusciva.

“Derek, solo…” gemette, il sudore nei capelli glieli fece aderire al volto. “Per favore, per favore, solo…”

Ancora non sapeva cosa stava chiedendo, ma una delle mani di Derek, liscia per il lubrificante, gli solleticò l'intimità e in questo modo lui crollò. Venne con un gemito acuto, una goccia o due della sostanza biancastra ne venne fuori.

“Tre,” Derek borbottò, baciandogli l'interno coscia, salvo poi stendersi al suo fianco. “Stai bene?”

“Io non...” Stiles esordì, il petto si alzava e abbassava freneticamente, cercando di recuperare il fiato perso. “Io non lo so. Cioè, sì. Sì, bene.”

Derek ridacchiò, infilando la bocca nell'incastro del suo collo, solleticandogli la pelle con la barba e facendolo gemere. Ogni tocco sembra essere troppo e mai abbastanza. Una delle mani raggiunse il suo stomaco, Stiles quasi si contorse su se stesso. Si sentiva talmente perso per lui che non sapeva cosa fare, specialmente quando l'uomo gli avvolse una mano attorno all'intimità molle.

Stiles prese un grosso respirò, le gambe presero a tremargli. “Derek, signore, io- io-”

“Solo un'ultima volta,” Derek gli bisbigliò in un orecchio. “Un'ultima volta e poi puoi riposare. Sei stato fantastico, Stiles. Davvero, davvero, bravo, sono tanto fiero di te.”

L'elogio servì a farlo annuire, quando cercò di sostenersi mentre Derek lo accarezzava. Era convinto di non riuscire a venire di nuovo e stava pensando ad un modo per fingere l'orgasmo. Ma la mente era impastata e lui si ritrovò comunque ad ansimare, sudato.

Derek ancora gli mormorava complimenti ed elogi all'orecchio così dolcemente che era quasi impossibile decifrare le sue parole. Tuttavia il tono era amorevole e la mano gli faceva male in un modo piacevole, tanto da farlo venire asciutto, la bocca aperta in un urlo sordo.

“E quattro,” Derek pronunciò alla fine, premendogli le labbra contro una tempia. “Sei perfetto. Sei stato bravissimo, Stiles.”

“Mmah,” Stiles provò, prima di accigliarsi e decidere di limitarsi a restare in silenzio.

Derek rise, per poi baciargli l'angolo delle labbra. Sparì per qualche attimo per poi ritornare con una tovaglietta bagnata per asciugare entrambi. Dopodiché gli liberò le braccia e finì sotto le coperte con lui, abbracciato e vicino al crollare dal sonno.

Si sentiva debole, ma bene, al caldo e al sicuro e Derek era parte di tutto quello. L'uomo era sempre il motivo per cui si sentiva così bene dopo il sesso, soprattutto dopo quanto avevano appena fatto. Stava per assopirsi, in uno stato di dormiveglia, con l'altro che gli accarezzava lo stomaco e gli posava baci tra il collo e i capelli.

Ci fu il suono di una tendina aperta, ma i suoi occhi erano troppo pesanti e stava così fuori che non riuscì a registrare nulla. Il braccio di Derek attorno alla sua vita si strinse, avvicinandoselo addosso.

“E' bellissimo,” una voce familiare, ma non quella di Derek, disse.

“Dovresti andar via,” Derek asserì.

“Pensavo di salutare prima,” la voce, il tipo che era rimasto ad ascoltare, continuò. “Assicurati che abbia questo.”

Ci fu un rumore strano, poi Derek concluse rigido. “Lo farò. Devi andare via.”

“Va bene,” il tipo – _Kyle_ – disse. “Ci vediamo.”

Stiles si era addormentato ancor prima che potesse sentire la porta richiudersi.

–

“Pensi che sia rimasto per il threesome?” Stiles chiese, appoggiandosi alla Jeep con Derek mentre guardava Kali, Ennis e Scott avvicinarsi.

Era appena l'alba e il club stava chiudendo. Lui e Derek erano rimasti a dormire nella stanza per qualche ora, per poi svegliarsi e restare a letto un altro po'. Adesso erano fuori, in attesa degli altri tre.

“No, credo che ora zoppicherebbe se l'avessero fatto,” Derek esordì, un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e le labbra tra i capelli. “Ti ho già detto quanto sua sia stato fantastico stanotte? Perché sento il bisogno di ripetertelo.”

“Sarà tipo la centesima volta,” Stiles rispose, roteando gli occhi. “Ma grazie, anche se non ti avvicinerai più alla mia intimità per almeno una settimana.”

“Tre giorni.”

“Cinque.”

“Okay, cinque,” Derek sospirò. “Ma tre per il tuo sedere.”

E Stiles non obiettò.

“Hey ragazzi,” li salutò Scott, sorridendo ad entrambi. “A quanto pare c'è una festa a casa degli amici di Kali ed Ennis. Volete venire?”

“Una festa?” Stiles chiese. “E' mattina. Sta sorgendo il sole.”

“Sì, e non sono stanco,” Scott fece spallucce.

“Beh, io lo sono,” Stiles ribatté per poi arrossire, realizzando che l'altro avrebbe capito il motivo della sua stanchezza.

“Lo hai sfinito, Derek?” Kali s'informò, in piedi accanto a Stiles, per passargli una mano tra i capelli.

“Non troppo,” Derek rispose. “Di chi è la festa?”

“Di Deuc e Jen,” lei affermò, guardandolo con attenzione. “Per cui, chiaramente, tu non verrai.”

“Sì, chiaramente,” annuì, pungente.

Stiles alternò lo sguardo tra loro, tentato di chiedere chi fossero Deuc e Jen quando poi notò Ennis scuotere il capo proprio nella sua direzione. Per cui non lo fece, scegliendo di spalmarsi su Derek per giocarsi la carta della stanchezza e distrarlo.

“Scott, puoi prendere la mia Jeep,” esordì. “Voglio solo andare a dormire io.”

“Sei così stanco?” Derek chiese preoccupato, raccogliendolo tra le proprie braccia. “Ti porto a casa mia.”

“Oh, sì, prendo la Jeep,” Scott asserì, facendo segno con le mani di volere le chiavi.

“Divertiti alla festa,” Stiles concluse, consegnandogliele.

Scott le afferrò, guardando loro e poi Kali ed Ennis. “In realtà vado da Kira.”

“Ottima scelta,” Ennis annuì.

“Perché?” Stiles domandò.

“Devo rompere con lei,” Scott sospirò. “Non è giusto per lei, se poi tengo ancora ad Allison.”

A giudicare dal volto di Scott non era davvero quello che voleva fare, ma immaginò che comunque sarebbe stato meglio così. Non conosceva bene Kira, ma sembrava dolce ed era meglio per l'altro se rompeva con lei adesso piuttosto che dopo.

“Buona fortuna, amico,” Stiles annunciò.

Scott annuì, avvolgendolo in un mezzo abbraccio, prima di voltarsi verso gli altri due. “Quindi, uh, grazie per l'altra sera.”

“Quando vuoi,” Kali rispose, carezzandogli una guancia. “Sei inserito in lista, torna di nuovo.”

Ci fu qualche altro minuto riservato ai saluti quando poi, finalmente, Scott si allontanò con la Jeep mentre Kali ed Ennis si avviarono al parcheggio dietro il club. Loro due, invece, si diressero alla Camaro, Stiles roteò lo sguardo quando l'altro gli aprì la portiera del passeggero.

“Sei sicuro che non abbiano avuto un ménage?”

“Sicuro,” Derek rispose, salvo corrucciarsi dopo. “O forse sì. Magari il mio intuito mi gioca brutti scherzi.”

Stiles rise, anche se la risata si rivelò presto essere uno sbadiglio. “Cazzo, sono stanco.”

“La mia casa non è troppo distante,” Derek esordì. “Ti preparerò la colazione per quando ti svegli.”

“Pancake?”

“Pancake con gocce di cioccolato alla cannella.”

“Lo sapevo che c'era una ragione dietro al fatto che mi piacessi,” Stiles asserì, prima di farsi pensieroso. “Aspetta, quel Kyle non aveva qualcosa per me?”

“Cosa?” Derek chiese, stringendo la mascella. “Cosa te lo fa pensare?”

“Ero più o meno sveglio,” Stiles rispose. “Mi ricordo che avete parlato.”

Le nocche delle mani altrui cominciarono a sbiancarsi contro lo sterzo e poté quasi sentirlo serrare i denti. “No, devi essertelo immaginato. Stavi fuori.”

“Sì,” Stiles concluse distrattamente, ritenendo che fosse meglio lasciar perdere. “Hai ragione.”


	8. Chapter 8

È finita che poi Stiles non ha dovuto preoccuparsi di non riuscire a vedere Derek durante la pausa invernale. Sia lui che Cora sono stati invitati a stare a casa Argent da Chris e Laura per le vacanze, con grande dispiacere di Derek. È stato seduto sul letto mentre il maggiore faceva le valigie, guardandolo infilarci i vestiti.

Vedere tutti i differenti volti di Derek continuava ad essere strano, ma anche interessante a modo suo. Ogni volta che ne vedeva uno nuovo, lo catalogava nel suo archivio mentale dedicato alle 'Facce di Derek Hale'. Sembrava sempre irritato quando era coinvolto Chris. Stiles provava a chiedergli di lui, ma tutto ciò che otteneva in risposta era che Chris fosse un coglione. Non lo capiva, perché il signor Argent gli piaceva, nonostante il suo essere un po' intimidatorio. Probabilmente era solo perché Derek era protettivo nei confronti di Laura.

Derek non sarebbe partito prima di qualche giorno perché aveva ancora dei lavori da finire per il suo studio prima di poter andare in vacanza. Lo stesso Stiles si era spostato nella sua vecchia stanza e usciva con il da-poco-single Scott e il-recentemente-in-una-nuova relazione Isaac che ora si frequentava con Danny. Il tipo si dava decisamente da fare, ma in effetti il bello del college doveva stare proprio nel fare frequentazioni e provare nuove cose. 

Nuove cose come il pacco che Derek gli aveva spedito. Il padre glielo aveva lasciato sullo zerbino prima di andare a lavoro e lui aveva la casa tutta per sé. Il pacchetto recava la nota di telefonare Derek prima di aprirlo, ma Stiles sapeva che adesso era ancora a lavoro.

L'aspettativa lo stava uccidendo. Aveva programmato di andare a fare shopping natalizio con Scott, ma mancava ancora qualche ora. E forse Derek era in pausa pranzo. O forse no, ma che importava, Stiles l'avrebbe chiamato comunque.

Non si attivò la segreteria come si sarebbe aspettato, Derek rispose al terzo squillo.

“Sono a lavoro, Stiles,” disse invece di salutarlo.

“Lo immaginavo,” rispose, sedendosi sul materasso con il pacchetto ed un paio di forbici nelle vicinanze. “Ma il biglietto diceva di chiamarti prima di aprirlo.”

“Quindi lo hai avuto oggi?”

“Sì.”

“Chiamami di nuovo dopo il lavoro, poi potrai aprirlo.”

Stiles si chiese brevemente se Derek potesse avvertire il broncio dall'altra parte. Strofinò un dito sul nastro. Poteva anche aprirlo adesso, l'altro non doveva saperlo. Ma allo stesso tempo non voleva farlo.

“Perché non posso aprirlo ora?” Stiles chiese. 

“Perché ho detto così.”

“Wow, okay, qualcuno qui sembra un bambino di cinque anni.”

“'Sta zitto, Stiles,” Derek esordì con affetto. “E sai cosa, va bene. Aprilo ora.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Certo,” Derek concluse. “Sono in pausa pranzo, nessuno verrà a disturbarmi. Fallo ora.”

“Beh, se insisti.” Stiles asserì, appropriandosi delle forbici per tagliare via la carta.

Una volta aperto guardò il contenuto ed immediatamente si sentì arrossire. Perché se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare.

“Non è il tuo regalo di Natale, non preoccuparti.” Fece Derek, insopportabilmente divertito. 

E Stiles fu davvero grato per questo perché, per quanto fosse un regalo molto personale, allo stesso tempo era anche incredibilmente impersonale.

“Cosa dovrei–cioè, lo so cosa dovrei...” La sua voce si affievolì, mentre fissava il sex toy nella scatola. “Um. Grazie?”

Questo gli procurò una risatina da parte di Derek che lui riuscì perfettamente ad immaginarsi nella propria mente. Era nel suo ufficio, seduto sulla propria sedia alla scrivania, e quasi sicuramente con un ghigno arrogante sulle labbra.

“Prego,” Derek rispose. “Volevo aspettare di finire con il lavoro per guidarti io con le parole, nel caso avessi voluto.”

“Oh,” Stiles disse, gli occhi ancora fissi sul dildo e la bottiglietta complementare di lubrificante contenuta nella confezione. “Beh, ora sei in pausa pranzo.”

“Questo è vero.”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio tra loro e Stiles sapeva che l'altro doveva starci rimuginando. Sapeva che sarebbe stato a casa da solo per tutta la giornata e che non sarebbe arrivato nessuno, anche se il pensiero che qualcuno potesse scoprirlo mentre Derek gli parlava era mortificante ed esilarante allo stesso tempo.

“Dove sei?” Derek chiese.

“Nella mia stanza,” Stiles rispose. “Perché?”

“Cosa stai facendo nella tua stanza?”

“Uh, sono seduto sul mio letto. Derek, cosa– Oh.”

Okay, sesso telefonico, poteva farcela. Era facile. Tra l'altro normalmente era Derek a parlare, quindi non è che dovesse fare qualcosa di diverso dall'ascoltare e masturbarsi.

“Spogliati,” Derek asserì dall'altro lato, la sua voce più bassa di un'ottava.

“Cosa? Non mi chiedi cosa indosso?” Stiles domandò.

Mise il vivavoce prima di tirarsi la maglia sopra la testa e sfilarsi i pantaloni con i boxer. Rovesciò il contenuto della scatola sul letto accanto a lui, mentre la confezione e i vestiti vennero scalciati via.

“Sapevo che avresti fatto una battuta se io te l'avessi chiesto,” Derek disse. “Tolti i vestiti?”

“Sì.”

“Stenditi.”

“Okay,” Stiles acconsentì, facendo come gli era stato chiesto.

E poi ci fu silenzio dall'altra parte della cornetta. Si dimenò un po' sul letto, sentendosi impacciato per non si sa quale motivo. Era solito masturbarsi sotto le coperte così se qualcuno fosse entrato in camera poteva fingere di star dormendo (anche se, probabilmente, non sarebbe stato convincente), ma stendercisi sopra totalmente esposto era strano. Era abituato ad avere qualcosa sopra di sé, che fosse la coperta o il corpo di Derek.

Ora stava sdraiato nella propria stanza, tutto solo fatta eccezione per Derek dall'altra parte della linea, che ora non stava dicendo nulla. Voleva parlare e chiedere cosa stesse succedendo, ma una parte di lui sapeva che prima o poi il maggiore avrebbe preso la parola.

“Raccontami della tua giornata.”

Questo non era decisamente ciò che si aspettava, ma sembrava un argomento piuttosto facile con cui iniziare.

“Mi sono svegliato alle dieci circa,” Stiles esordì. “Mi sono lavato i denti e ho fatto una doccia.”

“Ti sei toccato nella doccia?”

“Sì,” Stiles rispose, immaginando che fosse stupido mentire.

“Come?”

“Io, ecco, mi sono fatto una sega,” si strinse nelle spalle. “Non è stato niente di speciale.”

“Per me lo è,” Derek sopraggiunse. “Mi piace il pensiero di te che ti tocchi. Pensavi a me? O ti sei semplicemente scopato la mano perché volevi venire?”

“Entrambi?” Stiles affermò, pur non essendone sicuro. Era piuttosto stanco e la doccia era ciò che l'aveva svegliato. Generalmente pensava a Derek, ma sembrava altrettanto possibile che l'avesse fatto in maniera molto veloce. “Io–io volevo venire, non stavo davvero pensando a qualcosa.”

“Okay,” Derek asserì. “Cosa hai fatto dopo la doccia?”

“Ho fatto colazione e mio padre ha messo il pacchetto che mi hai inviato sul tappetino prima di andare a lavoro,” Stiles aggiunse. “Poi ho chiamato Scott per accordarci.”

“Accordarvi per cosa?”

“Shopping natalizio,” Stiles rispose. “Ci andremo tra qualche ora.”

“Huh.”

Quello fu tutto ciò che ricevette prima di ulteriore silenzio. Stiles cominciò a chiedersi dove l'altro stesse andando a parare. Più trascorrevano i secondi e più si sentiva a disagio, invece che eccitato, non era nemmeno eretto. Poteva cominciare a toccarsi o qualcosa del genere per creare l'atmosfera, ma aveva il presentimento che Derek l'avrebbe scoperto.

“Stiles.”

“Uh-huh?”

“Voglio che cominci a toccarti i capezzoli,” Derek esordì. “Puoi farlo per me?”

“Sì,” Stiles rispose, cercando di non sembrare troppo entusiasta dato che stavano cominciando adesso.

Strofinò un capezzolo tra due dita, piccoli dardi di piacere gli scesero fino in mezzo alle gambe mentre si rilassava. Portò anche la mano libera all'altro capezzolo, massaggiandolo mentre cercava di ascoltare eventuali nuove istruzioni dal telefono posizionato sul cuscino.

“Ti piace?” Derek domandò.

“Sì,” Stiles annuì, graffiandoseli con le unghie e mordendosi un labbro alla pungente sensazione ottenuta. “Vorrei fossi tu.”

“Lo so che lo vuoi,” Derek continuò. “Ma sarò lì tra pochi giorni. Adesso voglio solo che te lo fai venir duro per me. Usa il lubrificante, okay?”

Stiles mormorò in assenso, recuperando la bottiglietta ed aprendola. Se ne versò un po' sul palmo, per poi avvolgerlo attorno al proprio membro e massaggiarlo. Praticamente sprofondò tra le lenzuola, prendendosi felicemente il suo tempo per masturbarsi per una volta. Al liceo lo faceva sempre siccome non faceva sesso, ma ora che lo faceva era molto più facile masturbarsi rapidamente e salvare il meglio per Derek.

Anche se era da un po' che non stava con lui era da tanto che non si prendeva cura di sé.

“Lento e piacevole, vero?” Derek aggiunse. “Cerca di non fare troppo forte.”

“Non lo faccio,” Stiles rispose, la sua voce diventata un gemito. “Mi piace.”

“Sì.”

“Mhm.”

Continuava ad accarezzarsi con una mano, duro in pochissimo tempo per come Derek gli aveva parlato con voce soffice..Non era stato duro e sporco come faceva spesso, era dolce e gentile.

“Sei duro per me, piccolo?”

“Uh-huh,” Stiles mormorò, girando la testa verso il telefono in modo che Derek potesse sentirlo gemere più chiaramente.

“Va bene,” Derek affermò. "Ora lascialo andare e lubrificati le dita.”

Stiles fece come gli era stato detto, versandosi il lubrificante tra due dita. Sapeva quello che stava per succedere e avvertiva l'eccitazione farsi più preponderante dentro di sé.  
“Apri le gambe per me,” Derek esordì. “E poi voglio che ti limiti a premere le dita contro la tua apertura, va bene? Non dentro, solo contro.”

Lui annuì anche se Derek non poteva vederlo, allungando le dita dove gli era stato detto. Questo cercava di dilatarsi, sempre così abituato ad avere qualcosa dentro di sé. Stiles si trattenne dallo spingere le dita come voleva, toccandosi soltanto e gemendo, più forte di quanto non farebbe normalmente, solo per Derek.

“Mi piacerebbe davvero che ci fossi tu qui adesso,” Stiles constatò.

“Anche io, Stiles,” Derek rispose. “Cazzo, sei così sexy in questo momento.”

“Veramente?”

“Sì”, Derek confermò. “Adoro come sei durante il sesso. Così fottutamente delicato e perfetto, mi fai venire voglia di scoparti.”

Stiles prese un lungo respiro, le punte delle dita ancora _soltanto_ premute contro l'apertura, ma mai dentro per intero. “Ti stai... Derek, adesso, ti stai...?”

“Toccando?” Derek chiese. “No, ma vorrei. Non posso farlo quando la parte anteriore del mio ufficio è interamente fatta di vetro e dà nella hall principale.”

Aveva senso. Tanto più che Cora era la segretaria di Derek e non voleva sul serio che lei sorprendesse il fratello maggiore a fare sesso telefonico con Stiles.

“Basta parlare di me, concentriamoci su di te,” Derek esordì. “Infila due dita dentro, Stiles. Non fare altro, premile semplicemente dentro.”

Lo fece, il suo corpo così rilassato che subito si aprì all'intrusione. Le infilò dentro fino alla nocca, appoggiandosele contro e praticamente morendo dalla voglia di muoverle.

“Sono dentro?”

“Sì,” Stiles espirò. “Cazzo, Derek, per favore dimmi che posso muoverle.”

“Non ancora,” Derek rispose. “Voglio che aggiungi un altro dito, okay?”

Stiles acconsentì con un mormorio, aggiungendo un terzo dito mentre ruotava un po' il busto. Voleva muovere il polso più di tutto, ma Derek ancora non gli aveva dato il permesso. Parte di lui voleva disobbedirgli e cominciare a scoparsi da solo, ma un'altra voleva dare ascolto al maggiore. Gli piaceva fare quello che gli diceva, riconoscendo che alla fine era sempre più sorprendente che se non l'avesse fatto.

“Okay, adesso comincia a spingerle dentro e fuori,” Derek aggiunse. “Non toccare la prostata.”

Fece subito come Derek gli aveva richiesto, boccheggiando di sollievo alla sensazione delle proprie falangi che si muovevano. Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul fatto che da solo si riempiva ancora ed ancora. Evitava di toccarsi il suo punto sensibile però, anche se i fianchi gli si muovevano da soli, involontariamente.

“Adesso, Stiles, fermati,” Derek asserì, il suo tono di voce tramutato in qualcosa di più professionale e normale. “Non pensare neanche di muoverti.”

Stiles si raggelò, la confusione predominante e poi chiarita dal sentire Derek parlare con un'altra persona.

“Perdona se ti disturbo durante la pausa pranzo,” una voce che non era quella di Derek disse.

“Nessun problema,” Derek rispose. “Di cosa hai bisogno?”

 

“Volevo solo che firmassi un paio di cose,” l'altro uomo continuò. “Prendo una mezza giornata oggi, mia figlia farà un recital di pianoforte.”

“Suona ancora?” Derek domandò. “L'ultima volta che parlammo mi dicesti che voleva provare con il balletto.”

L'avrebbe ucciso. O forse no. Ma adesso si trovava disteso sul letto, eccitato in una maniera assurda, con tre dita dentro di sé, mentre Derek chiacchierava con il proprio impiegato. Si chiese brevemente se non fosse anche lui duro ed un sorrisetto gli si dipinse in volto, immaginando l'altro nascondersi sotto la scrivania.

“Grazie, Derek,” il tipo si congedò

“Ma figurati, divertiti allo spettacolo,” Derek concluse. Ci fu qualche altro saluto prima che Derek tornasse a parlargli. “Scusami.”

“Ha visto la tua erezione?”

Derek rise. “No, non l'ha vista. Anche se mi divertirò ad andare in bagno per masturbarmi, provando a non farla vedere a nessuno.”

Stiles non poté evitare di ridacchiare, immaginando Derek celare il cavallo dei pantaloni dietro una cartellina, mentre barcollava verso il bagno. Era una sensazione inebriante avvertirlo tanto preso da lui quanto lui lo era per il maggiore.

“Smettila di ridere, Stiles,” Derek asserì, calando nuovamente di tono. “Tira fuori le dita, è il momento di smetterla di stuzzicarti.”

“Decisamente,” Stiles accordò, liberandosi delle dita.

“Lubrifica il giocattolo,” l'uomo esordì. “Poi voglio che te lo infili dentro fino in fondo.”

“Va bene.”

Afferrò il dildo accanto a sé, occhieggiandolo per un po' prima di fare quanto gli era stato chiesto. Era più piccolo di Derek in lunghezza e spessore, ma comunque una dimensione decente. Premette la punta contro la propria apertura, divaricando le gambe prima di spingerlo all'interno. 

Derek non lo scopava da un po' di tempo e lo stretch c'era, e lo fece gemere ad alta voce. Allargò ancora le gambe, cercando di resistere al sex toy che si faceva largo dentro di sé.

“Cazzo, Derek,” imprecò, ansimando leggermente nell'azione.

“Dimmi come ci si sente.”

“È– cazzo, mi sento strano,” Stiles replicò. "Non ne ho mai– non ne ho mai provato uno prima. È diverso da te.”

“Ti fa sentire bene però?”

“Sì, è–oh,” gemette, ricadendo con la testa sul cuscino. “Uh-huh.”

“Sono contento,” Derek affermò, colloquiale. “Vuoi sapere perché ho scelto quello per te?”

“Certo, sì,” Stiles rispose, la sua voce rotta in piccoli sospiri.

“Ha una curva,” Derek spiegò. “Il mio cazzo fa la stessa cosa, si curva giusto dentro di te, non è vero? Giusto contro quel punto che ti rende così rumoroso, che ti fa tremare le gambe.”

Era seriamente vero. Il cazzo di Derek era perfetto per lui in termini di dimensioni e di forma. Era migliore di quello finto, ma anche questo andava bene, gli faceva pur sempre venire voglia di iniziare a tremare.

“Comincia a scoparti, va bene?" Derek disse. “Al ritmo che vuoi, ma non venire finché non te lo dico io.

Non aveva bisogno di sentirselo ripetere due volte. Stiles prese subito a spingere il giocattolo dentro di sé, sentendolo trascinarsi contro la propria prostata nel migliore dei modi. Derek iniziava sempre lentamente quando lo scopava, ma in quel momento non riusciva a trovare la pazienza di farlo lui da solo.

Era stato troppo e lui non voleva aspettare. Derek l'avrebbe lasciato venire alla fine e sapeva che riusciva a durare finché non gli fosse dato il via libera.

“Ancora qualche giorno e sarò lì,” Derek constatò dall'altro capo della cornetta. “Allora sarò dentro di te. O forse ti scoperò anche con quello, per vedere io stesso quanto tu sembri disperato in questo momento.”

Stiles riusciva solo a gemere in risposta, concordando sull'essere piuttosto disperato. C'era uno specchio in camera sua e poteva sempre verificare da sé, ma era una cosa mortificante.

“Il tuo piccolo culo voglioso sarà così carino in questo momento, Stiles,” Derek proseguì. “Mentre si stringe attorno a quel cazzo finto. Penso che ti scoperei con quello ancora dentro, per fartene prendere due, per farti sentire completamente pieno.”

E quello scenario gli aveva offerto un certo input. Le gambe presero a tremare e, immaginando di essere allargato in quel modo, l'eccitazione gli si contrasse contro lo stomaco, il proprio seme ovunque. Era venuto con il nome di Derek proferito in un gemito strozzato, il petto ansimante e la mano dolorante per l'angolazione in cui l'aveva trattenuta per tutto il tempo.

Qualche momento dopo si rese conto di ciò che aveva fatto e cercò di pensare ad un modo per camuffare il tutto. Ma aveva la mente era un po' confusa ed un sacco di tempo passò prima che Derek prendesse la parola.

“Stiles, sei appena venuto?”

La vergogna e l'imbarazzo lo fecero arrossire e il suo primo istinto fu di chiedere scusa. “Mi dispiace. Non volevo...mi manchi e io–”

“No, no, niente di tutto questo,” Derek replicò dolcemente. “Va tutto bene, Stiles, sono felice che tu sia venuto. Sono solo un po' disturbato che tu non mi abbia aspettato come avevamo stabilito.”

“Lo so,” Stiles rispose, gli occhi socchiusi. “Mi dispiace.”

“Basta scusarsi,” Derek asserì. “Ti senti bene? Ti è piaciuto venire?”

“Sì.”

“Questo è un bene, e parleremo di quello che ho detto quando sei venuto, okay?”

Gli ci volle un secondo per ricordare ciò di cui Derek aveva parlato, ma quando lo fece una nuova e fresca ondata di eccitazione lo assalì. Annuì prima di rendersi conto che Derek non avrebbe potuto vederlo. “Sì, sì, va bene.”

“Bene,” Derek asserì. “Ti vedrai con Scott tra un po'; dovresti riposarti prima di prepararti.”

“Lo farò.”

“E Stiles?”

“Sì?”

“Dovrò punirti per essere venuto così presto, lo sai, vero?”

Forse c'era qualcosa che non andava in lui se si eccitava al pensiero che il maggiore l'avrebbe punito. Ma sapeva che Derek non gli avrebbe fatto del male e che probabilmente sarebbe sorprendente, al di là di tutto.

“Sì, sì, lo so.”

*

“Pensi che dovrei far loro un regalo di ringraziamento?” Scott domandò, mentre si incamminavano lungo la sala principale del centro commerciale.

“Dar loro un regalo di ringraziamento?” Stiles ripeté.

“A Kali ed Ennis,” Scott disse. “Sono stati davvero grandiosi l'altra sera.”

“Oh dio, per piacere non entrare nei dettagli.”

“Abbiamo parlato, Stiles,” Scott lo riprese, roteando gli occhi. “E sai... altre cose.”

Stiles ancora non aveva idea se Scott avesse fatto o meno una threesome e non aveva alcun desiderio di conoscere la verità. Inoltre, aveva avuto l'impressione che Scott non volesse dirglielo, perché a volte la metteva come se non avessero fatto nulla ed altre insinuava il contrario.

Aveva accolto il loro consiglio e rotto con Kira, sebbene questo l'avesse fatto stare depresso per un paio di giorni. Kira era davvero una brava ragazza, ma Scott era pazzo di Allison. E non era nemmeno ossessionato da lei come quando avevano cominciato a frequentarsi, adesso era proprio follemente innamorato di lei e non riusciva a sopportare nessun altro al proprio fianco. Onestamente, Stiles doveva ammettere che era una cosa carina.

Anche se non glielo avrebbe mai detto in faccia.

“Che cosa gli prenderai?” Stiles chiese.

“Non lo so,” Scott si strinse nelle spalle. “Lubrificante?”

"Scotty, gestiscono un sex club penso che stiano coperti per quello.”

“Ottimo punto.”

Stiles aveva quasi finito con le compere. La ragione era il suo essere terribile a comprare cose alle persone e così aveva optato di dare a tutti una carta regalo. Per tutti tranne per Allison, poiché una carta regalo le sarebbe stata minimamente utile a Parigi. Le aveva comprato un quadro in un negozio nel centro commerciale, ricordando le pareti vuote del suo appartamento ogni volta che parlavano via Skype.

Derek era l'ultima persona a cui doveva acquistare qualcosa ed era completamente a secco di idee. Era molto vicino al rinunciare e al prendere una carta regalo anche per lui, ma sapeva che avrebbe probabilmente deluso sia Derek sia se stesso. Gli sembrava fosse importante che Derek ricevesse qualcosa, anche se non ne immaginava il motivo.

“Magari gli prenderò giusto una scatola di cioccolatini o qualcosa del genere,” Scott esordì, puntando il negozio Godiva più avanti. “Tutti amano il cioccolato.”

“Vai,” Stiles annuì. “Penso che andrò un altro po' in giro.”

“Va bene,” Scott disse, prima di dargli una pacca sulla spalla. “Non preoccuparti, troverai qualcosa per lui.”

Scott scomparve da Godiva e Stiles si sedette di fronte a una fontana, invece di andare in giro. Derek era la persona più difficile a cui fare un regalo, era ufficiale. Ma forse era solo Stiles ad essere terribile con lo shopping. Conosceva Scott e Melissa da tutta la vita e comprava loro carte regalo ogni anno, per non parlare di suo padre.

Ma questa cosa con Derek era ancora nuova e assurdamente speciale e lui non voleva rovinare tutto con un regalo di merda. Voleva chiamare Allison, ma era sempre così occupata che non sapeva se avrebbe risposto. C'era solo una persona da poter chiamare e sospirò, tirando fuori il cellulare e scorrendo i contatti, prima di arrendersi e comporre il numero.

“Non avrei mai pensato che volessi ancora parlarmi.”

Stiles sospirò di nuovo, acciuffando un filo di stoffa sulla manica della giacca. “Lo sai che non è vero, Lyds.”

Lydia emise un suono di disapprovazione e Stiles riusciva immaginarla nel dormitorio del MIT con un'espressione indifferente in volto. Non parlavano dal diploma ed era strano. All'ultimo anno entrambi avevano scelto insegnamenti pieni del BI e avevano trascorso un sacco di tempo insieme a svolgere compiti di coppia. I suoi sentimenti per lei erano finiti e la ragazza aveva continuato con Jackson e Aiden, ma erano stati amici.

Ma poi c'era stato il diploma e lui aveva commesso l'errore di chiederle di uscire per l'ultima volta, infine una discussione con Lydia che lo chiamava “patetico” e fissava malissimo prima di andar via in fretta.

“Ho stalkerato il tuo ragazzo su Facebook l'altro giorno,” Lydia asserì. “Approvo. È molto bello e di successo. Sono tentata di chiederti se lo paghi per i suoi sforzi.”

Lui alzò gli occhi, un sorriso gli apparve sulle labbra, perché a prescindere alcune cose non cambiavano mai.

“Io non gli pago nulla,” Stiles affermò, scegliendo di lasciare fuori com'è che l'avesse conosciuto. “E tu sei single a giudicare dal tuo Facebook.”

“Sì, ed è in realtà piuttosto carino,” confermò. “Allora, qual è il motivo della chiamata? L'ultima volta che ho controllato nessuno di noi aveva tempo per i convenevoli.”

“Ho più o meno bisogno del tuo aiuto per una cosa,” esordì. “Mi ricordo che al liceo Jackson non si stava mai zitto su tutti i tuoi bei regali che gli facevi per i compleanni e roba varia. Non lo so, sono al centro commerciale a fare shopping natalizio e–”

“Non sai cosa prendere al tuo uomo,” tagliò corto, con la sua voce da è-un-dato-di-fatto.

“Esatto.”

“Beh, il sesso è un buon punto di partenza", continuò. “Dagli sempre il sesso.”

“Questo lo faccio già.”

“Oh, beh, congratulazioni,” disse. “Per quanto riguarda un vero regalo, dagli qualcosa che ti fa pensare a lui. Non è necessario acquistare un nuovo computer portatile o fargli un album per colpirlo. Se vedi qualcosa tipo, non so, una cravatta. Ecco, vedi questa cravatta ed è la tonalità perfetta di qualunque colore siano i suoi occhi–”

“Verdi,” le suggerì.

“–la perfetta tonalità di verde,” continuò. “E sai che non la possiede già, compragliela. O se gli piacciono i libri, compragli il tuo preferito o prendine uno che pensi gli piacerà. Non ci vuole chissà quale scienza.”

“È facile per te dirlo, tu diventerai una scienziata.”

"La NASA cresce ogni giorno", asserì. “Non conosco il motivo per cui tu stia andando fuori di testa così tanto. Per quanto possa sembrare banale, è il pensiero ciò che conta. Basta non dargli una carta regalo a marchio Stilinski e tutto andrà bene.”

“Sicuramente non sarà una carta regalo,” Stiles asserì. “È solo che lui è molto più grande di me ed ha avuto altre relazioni prima ed è così di... un altro mondo.”

"È un uomo più grande di te di età, non un Signore del Tempo, Stiles.”

Sorrise, felice di sapere che almeno una persona nel mondo è ancora in grado di citare Doctor Who con lui. Accidenti, gli era mancata Lydia. Crescendo era stato così infatuato dell'idea di lei piuttosto che di lei come persona, e ora che in realtà la conosceva per davvero, non riusciva a vederla che come un'amica. Anche se questo poteva più a avere a che fare con il fatto che stesse con Derek.

“Potrebbe essere un Signore del Tempo,” Stiles la riprese. “Forse ha un orologio da tasca da qualche parte.”

“Ne dubito, ma dimmelo se lo ha,” Lydia rispose. “Devo andare, ma tu chiamami e dimmi cosa gli hai preso, cosicché posso dirti se devi andare a cambiare o meno. E ora che parliamo di nuovo mi aspetto una carta regalo Stilinski per Natale nella cassetta della posta, Victoria 's Secret, grazie.”

“Va bene,” disse. “Direi che è il minimo che posso fare per la tua geniale intuizione.”

“Saresti perso senza di me, Stilinski.”

Cosa sicuramente non vera in ogni circostanza, ma quando si trattava di acquistare regali lo era sicuramente. Chiusero la chiamata dopo essersi salutati e Stiles scrisse a Scott, chiedendogli di incontrarsi alla zona cibo tra un'ora per avere abbastanza tempo a disposizione.

Camminò in tondo per il centro commerciale, pensando a cose che gli ricordavano Derek. Naturalmente il sesso era la prima cosa che gli veniva in mente e che subito spinse in un angolo lontano. Fare sesso a Natale andava bene, ma che fosse l'unico regalo che aveva per lui no.

Dopo aver camminato in giro per un po', arrivò alla conclusione di prendergli un miscuglio di cose che pensava gli sarebbero piaciute. C'era un negozio di foglie di tè non troppo lontano insieme a una libreria, un negozio di acqua di colonia (dove avrebbe comprato giusto un campione, dato che era tutto dannatamente costoso), un negozio di abbigliamento maschile, e anche un negozio che si chiamava L'Arte del Radersi. Avrebbe potuto decisamente trovare qualcosa in ognuno di essi.

Un'ora passò molto più velocemente di quanto avrebbe mai pensato, ma riuscì a raggiungere la zona cibo (dopo aver comprato un biscotto gigante) per incontrare Scott in tempo. Scott non era affatto tipo da carta regalo e si avvicinò al tavolo con le braccia piene di buste.

“Hai comprato un intero negozio?” Stiles chiese non appena l'amico prese posto.

“No, sono solo andato ad un sacco di posti,” Scott scrollò le spalle. “Ho preso profumo a mamma, un cappello nuovo per la pesca a tuo padre dato che il suo è bucato, un paio di libri ad Isaac siccome ama leggere, cioccolato per Kali e Ennis, un–”

“Va bene, ho capito, hai comprato il regalo perfetto per tutti,” Stiles constatò. “Che cosa hai preso da Victoria 's Secret?”

La piccola busta rosa cercava di star nascosta sotto delle altre, ma Stiles riusciva ad intravederla. Era stato lì dopo aver preso i regali a Derek per la carta da dare a Lydia e non riusciva a capire come i ragazzi potessero entrare lì dentro, come se nulla fosse.

“Uh, solo qualcosa per Allison,” Scott rispose, arrossendo. “È una cazzata, vero? Dovrei cambiarlo, è stato molto costoso. Lo sapevi che i reggiseni costano 50$ lì? È a malapena un po' di stoffa, perché sono così costosi?”

“Non lo so,” Stiles rispose. “Ed è un po' una cazzata, ma se davvero pensi che tu e Allison ritornerete insieme...”

Si interruppe, non sapendo che altro dire. Scott stava guardando la busta, un evidente corruccio in volto. “Mi sa che sono solo fiducioso. Non è l'unica cosa che le ho preso, sono andato lì perché a mamma piace il loro profumo e ho visto tutta la biancheria intima e non so. Credo che il mio cazzo abbia fatto il resto.”

“Ogni tanto succede,” Stiles gli accordò. “Basta che le dai prima l'altro regalo e se dice che vuole che torniate insieme, le dai la biancheria.”

“Sì, ci avevo pensato,” Scott annuì. “Cosa hai preso a Derek?”

Stiles guardò le buste sulla sedia accanto a sé, in realtà sentendosi fiero di sé per i suoi acquisti. Mostrò a Scott le foglie di tè (Derek aveva la faccia più arrabbiata del mondo ogni volta che aveva del caffè vicino ed era il più snob per il té che Stiles avesse mai incontrato, il che era adorabile); la cravatta che invero era della perfetta tonalità di verde; la bottiglia campione di colonia che era stata comunque piuttosto costosa; la speciale edizione annotata de 'Il mago di Oz' (a Derek piaceva leggere ed era stato il libro preferito dell'infanzia per Stiles); e un nuovo blocco da disegno dal momento che pensò che non potesse mai averne abbastanza.

Stava rimettendo tutto a posto quando vide il sorriso di Scott, che sembrava o sul punto di prenderlo in giro da un momento all'altro o di gettargli le braccia al collo sempre da un momento all'altro.

“Cosa?” Stiles chiese.

“Ci sei caduto proprio di brutto.”

“Non è vero.”

“Invece sì,” Scott lo rimbeccò. “Mi stavo quasi aspettando che ti fossi comprato della nuova biancheria da indossare per lui.”

“Chiudi il becco,” asserì, roteando gli occhi. “E devo andare comunque, ceno con mio padre alla stazione.”

“Va bene, va bene,” rispose Scott. “Ma tu sai che ti manca pochissimo per innamorarti di lui, vero?”

E, naturalmente, Stiles già lo sapeva.

*

“Stiles, che diavolo è questo?” suo padre chiese dopo aver preso un morso dal suo hamburger.

“Un hamburger vegetariano,” Stiles rispose. “Perché essere salutari è una buona cosa e facciamo questa conversazione da quando avevo 15 anni.”

“E io la faccio ogni giorno con Tara,” suo padre replicò, mettendo giù l'hamburger e fissandolo male. “Avevi seriamente bisogno di dirle di controllare tutti i miei pasti?”

“Certo che sì,” Stiles rispose, prendendo un morso del suo hamburger di manzo e ignorando lo sguardo invidioso di suo padre. “Come va a lavoro?”

“Va bene,” l'uomo asserì. “Ho sbrigato un sacco di scartoffie ultimamente, ma è meglio che vivere in una città con un alto tasso di criminalità.”

Questo era sicuramente vero. Beacon Hills aveva un tasso di criminalità assurdamente basso, il reato di più alto profilo era stata una rapina in un distributore di benzina quasi un anno fa. Stiles era fiero che suo padre fosse lo sceriffo, ma era anche felice che operasse in un posto sicuro, in modo da non essere costantemente in pericolo.

“Hai ricevuto i voti del semestre?”

“Sì, sono arrivati questo pomeriggio,” Stiles rispose, tirando fuori il cellulare per mostrarglieli.

Glielo passò, vedendo che sul suo volto andava dipingendosi un immenso sorriso. “Tutte A, sono fiero di te.”

“Grazie papà,” rispose, riprendendosi il telefono. “Penso che potrei iniziare a farmi coinvolgere anche il prossimo semestre. Forse in un club o qualcosa del genere, non lo so ancora.”

“È una buona idea,” il padre rispose. “È bello far parte della comunità. Ma tieni alta la media.”

“Lo farò.”

Trascorsero un paio di minuti di silenzio mentre mangiavano. Stiles si guardò intorno nell'ufficio, notando che non era affatto cambiato da quando ci era stato l'ultima volta. Non era mai veramente cambiato, era una di quelle strane costanti che restavano sempre le stesse.

“Hai già pensato ad una specializzazione?”

“Non ancora,” rispose. “Devo finire il secondo anno prima di dichiararne una, quindi mi sto dedicando a togliermi di mezzo i corsi generici.”

“Va bene,” suo padre annuì. “Come sta Derek?”

“Sta bene,” asserì. “Sta dagli Argent per le vacanze, per cui potremo vederci presto.”

“Dovresti invitarlo a cena una sera,” l'uomo continuò. “Ed io sono felice per te, Stiles. È un bene che tu abbia qualcuno, sono preoccupato perché è molto più grande di te.”

“Lo so, papà,” Stiles rispose. A furia di sentirla, la frase si era fatta vecchia. “Mi assicurerò di invitarlo a cena.”

Dopo aver parlato un altro po', si era fatto il momento di andar via. Diede al papà un abbraccio prima di uscire dal suo ufficio e dirigersi all'ingresso. Si aspettava che Tara fosse alla reception, ma invece c'era un uomo che Stiles aveva visto sì e no due volte. Era abbastanza sicuro che il suo nome fosse Parrish e aveva iniziato a lavorare lì quando lui era al terzo anno di liceo.

“Buonanotte, Stiles,” Parrish esordì, agitando una mano nella sua direzione.

“Sì, buona–cazzo.”

Non sapeva cosa dire ed era grave, perché Stiles riusciva sempre a pensare a qualcosa da dire. Ma lì c'era il Vice Parrish – il Vice _Kyle_ Parrish – che gli stava sorridendo... con una smorfia sghemba. Sì, Stiles era davvero a corto di parole.

“Sono un po' deluso dal fatto che tu non mi abbia chiamato,” Kyle sopraggiunse. “E non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di dire nulla a tuo padre.”

“Aspetta, chi...” Stiles cominciò, prima di riprovare. “Chiamarti?”

“Ho dato al tuo Dom il mio numero dopo la sessione,” Kyle scrollò le spalle.

“Non l'hai fatto.”

“Sì l'ho fatto,” Parrish confermò. “Ha detto che te l'avrebbe dato, ma immagino che non sia stato così.”

Quindi, non se l'era immaginato che Kyle aveva dato qualcosa a Derek. Ma perché Derek avrebbe dovuto mentirgli? Tanto Stiles l'avrebbe rifiutato, non era interessato a lui.

“A prescindere che tu abbia avuto il mio numero o meno, ho ancora un'offerta per te,” Kyle esordì. “Stiles, sono sempre stato attratto da te, ma non mi sono mai fatto avanti perché eri minorenne. Ora non lo sei più, e vederti in quel club, sentirti durante il sesso, è destino. Se il tuo Dom non ti soddisfa–”

“Lo fa,” Stiles l'interruppe, indietreggiando verso la porta. “E mi piacerebbe davvero se tu non toccassi più questo argomento.”

Se ne andò prima che Parrish potesse aggiungere altro, la strana sensazione gli torceva lo stomaco. Non voleva stare con Parrish, ma il pensiero che qualcuno lo avesse trovato interessante era piacevole. Ma tutto ciò era oscurato dalle domande che aveva per Derek. E in effetti tutto ciò che ha sempre avuto in serbo per lui sono state domande.

“Ehi tu,” lo salutò Derek, rispondendo al telefono. “Com'è andata la tua giornata?”

“Bene fino ad ora,” Stiles rispose. “Ti ricordi quel Kyle che ci ha ascoltato al club?”

“Sì, che dire di lui?”

“È uno dei vice di mio padre.”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio da parte Derek. “Wow. Beh, questo sembra imbarazzante.”

“Sì, lo è,” Stiles asserì. “E ha detto che ti ha dato il suo numero per me.”

Un'altra breve pausa. “Lo ha fatto.”

“Perché mi hai mentito?”

Ci fu un'altra pausa e Stiles percepì che Derek stava cercando di inserire i propri pensieri uno in fila all'altro, ma la cosa stava cominciando a diventare fastidiosa. Sapeva perché Derek lo aveva fatto, voleva solo una spiegazione da parte sua. Parrish era probabilmente un cattivo Dom o dare a qualcuno il proprio numero dopo una scena con un altro non rispettava il galateo.

“Non volevo che gli dicessi di sì.”

O Derek non era sicuro come Stiles pensava che fosse.

“Cosa?” chiese. “Pensavi che ti avrei lasciato per lui?”

“Forse,” Derek rispose. “Stiles, sei così giovane.”

“Lo so,” Stiles aggiunse. “Ma questo che diavolo ha a che farci?”

“Sei al college,” Derek disse, come se fosse l'unica risposta che aveva bisogno di dare. “Probabilmente uscirai con un sacco di gente.”

“Forse non voglio,” replicò. “Forse voglio uscire solo con te. Non c'è niente di sbagliato in quelli che frequentano più persone alla volta, ma non fa per me. Inoltre, Derek, mi piaci _davvero_. Ho appena trascorso l'intero giorno di Natale stressandomi a fare shopping per comprarti dei regali. Se tu mi avessi dato il suo numero, l'avrei richiamato soltanto per dirgli 'grazie, ma no grazie'.”

“Ti piaccio _davvero_ , huh?” Derek domandò, e Stiles riusciva ad avvertire il suo stupido ghigno arrogante fin da lì.

“Oh mio Dio, questo non può essere tutto quello che hai colto da ciò che ho detto.”

"Non lo è, ma io ti piaccio _davvero_.”

“'Sta zitto.”

“E io che pensavo fosse unicamente per gli orgasmi.”

“Va bene, smettila di parlare,” lo rimbeccò. “Sto cercando di essere incazzato con te perché mi hai mentito. Sai che cosa ha rappresentato per la mia autostima? Vuole scopare me, Derek.”

“Io voglio scoparti.”

“Sì, beh è diverso, lui non è il mio ragazzo.”

Stiles poteva praticamente sentire Derek sorridere dall'altra parte e lanciò un'occhiataccia al proprio telefono. Certo che era arrabbiato, ma era anche felice. Se Derek era un po' insicuro, allora ciò li avvicinava sicuramente di più, mettendoli sullo stesso livello, almeno in piccola parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Traduttrice: wildathale  
> Beta: meme_993
> 
> Venite a seguirci anche su [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/thesterekproject).


End file.
